Dust in the Wind
by Pin Needle
Summary: After Ichigo becomes a famous author, his work is read by everyone around the world. From his hometown to the Soul Society, people are shocked by the amount of talent he has. Including one person who plans on taking it all away from him. AizenxIchigo
1. The Next Great Shakespeare

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in manner whatsoever.

Warnings:

Takes place **six years** after Hueco Mundo Arc...so spoilers.

And rated M for future stuff...sooo...yeah...: D

**8/23/08: **And yes, I am editing...a lot. SOOO...if you noticed a couple of new chapters...it's not new. I just split chapters 3 and six to make them more manageable...but I did rewrite some of Unplanned Irony.

* * *

**Chapter One **

**The Next Great Shakespeare**

* * *

It has been six years since that awful time.

The time when we prospered the most.

Friends have died--

The war is stilling ongoing.

But we are still fighting

Yet there is no end.

* * *

**T**he twilight freed itself from the sky, giving way to a splash of dark dusty clouds and bright-singing stars. With little effort, the wind pushed its way along the streets of Tokyo, sending leaves flying toward the heavens. At the heart of the city everything was still alive and active, flashing signs burning away to make up for the absence of light. Yet beyond the center, many of Tokyo's residents found themselves in a silent sleep- curled up in cozy beds, waiting for the sun to return.

And among these dozers, there was one young man lying down in a small bedroom. He had fallen asleep hours ago during the nightly news and his television was still on, blinking away advertisements. The remote slipped from his fingers as he turned onto his side, his dreams dominating his mind.

_He was walking along the path that lead to the entrance of the Soul Society, though he was wearing his own clothes rather then the traditional Shinigami grab. Placing his hands inside his pants pockets, his eyes wandered the scene before him. Green hills rolled off into the distance. Worn ruins stood tall, ancient and beautiful. And a thousand fields of summer gold. In his current semi-conscious state, he was barely aware of how his legs ached from all the walking he had been doing. He was impacted by the peace that surround him--something he hardly ever got anymore.  
_

_The long, narrow gates of the Soul Society arched high above him as he approached them. He lifted his hand from his pocket, reaching for the iron handle. He twitched, his instinct telling him not to touch it. Yet, his stubbornness to get inside over powered the warnings and he grasped the handle firmly with both hands. And the whole Soul Society began burn all around him, rising in an ember of ash and smoke._

Kurosaki Ichigo woke up, panting and patting away at the sweat dripping from his forehead. He was sitting up, gazing around his room trying to find something familiar--something real. It came to him in form of his television, which was still emitting a faint blue light. Taking in a deep breath, Ichigo found the remote lying on the ground and flipped through the channels, trying to get his mind off his nightmare.

The odd thing was, it wasn't the first time he had had it. Over the course of six years, ever since the war with Aizen had started, he had dreamt of the destruction of the Soul Society. He had been in so many real battles, killed so many people, he had first hand experience of what it was like to take someone's life. But for some reason, even this feeling did not compare to what should happen if the Society fell in Aizen's submission.

And that's what all of his nightmares had shown him.

_We won't_, Ichigo thought firmly, _we're still fighting…we still have a chance at winning_. And with that, he turned off the television, thinking about his graduation from Tokyo University that was to take place the very next morning.

* * *

Six years can seem like a timeless end, but when you are able to change your perspective on things, it can seem as if six seconds had just flown by. Or at the very least, that's how Inoue Orihime had been able to translate her imprisonment in Las Noches. For six long fruitless years, had Orihime been locked in her tiny room, only visited when she was needed. Countless times had she had healed her enemies' wounds and repaired the Hōgyoku for Aizen. Her face now looked like a tired old sage, having lost her youthful complexion long ago.

But she had become content with her surroundings. Dismissing her own comforts was the sacrifice she had chosen to make for her friends. _And may they live wonderful lives_, would be her only blessing for them.

* * *

He was sitting in a white leather bounded chair, his head propped up on his elbow and dolefully pouring over one of his many books. He wasn't in the mood for reading at the moment but it was the only action right now to calm to nerves. Six years since the start of his war and the only thing keeping him away from victory was the constant rebellion of the Soul Society. Why wouldn't they just give up a lost cause?

All in good time. Aizen Sosuke rubbed his temples; all things fall when given the right push.

Opposition was a force that could last for centuries, as evidence conducted by human history have shown. Such opposition caused a high level dedication from the repressed and sometimes, if they were lucky, could surpass the enemy. But Aizen knew that his army was much stronger and larger. He could use the Hōgyoku and create new recruits within one day, whereas the _Shinigami _had to wait until someone with enough spiritual power came along in the hopes of training.

He ran his fingers through his hair, staring up at the ceiling with blank eyes. What was it that he needed to bring about the final blow to the war? His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Aizen sighed quietly to himself before ordering, "Come in, Gin."

"Ah, how did ya' know i' was me?" Gin Ichimaru entered the room, hands hidden behind his back.

"I would think that was obvious after all these years." Aizen smiled, "Your spiritual pressure, of course."

"It's been six years." Gin took the seat next to Aizen, placing a magazine onto the table between them.

Aizen eyed it wearily, looking at the front cover. It took him a few seconds to register who it was but once he did his smile grew. It was that idiotic ryoka child from the human world, Kurosaki Ichigo. "Why have you brought me this, Gin?"

"I found i' yesterday when ah visited the human world. I though' i' might have been interestin'-- he's becomin' quite famous." Gin commented, "They say he's gunna be like Shakespeare."

Aizen looked more closely at the cover to see the headline that accompanied the picture and read aloud, "Kurosaki Ichigo, the world's next great Shakespeare." He knitted his eyebrows, "This is all very nice Gin, but I don't understand why on earth I should find this interesting?"

"Ah, true, true. I though' i' was amusing."

"You find a lot of things funny."

Gin shrugged his shoulders, "Just ha' an odd feeling you migh' want i'."

Aizen smiled, "That's very odd. Why would I want this?"

Again, Gin had no straight answer for this. He tilted his head up, obviously in deep thought. "Well, ya' can think of i' this way. We ha' killed off a goo' number of their captains in recent years and it seems Kurosaki is one a' their las' most influential leaders. So tha' got me thinkin'- maybe he migh' be the ticket ta' finally win the war."

"We already discussed this a long time ago, Gin. That boy is a waste of my time and holds no threat to me."

"In my opinion, he holds na' threat to ya' personally but he might ta' our cause." Gin rested his arm on his knee, "He's been growin' very strong since the war started. Both a' us have seen i'. You were one a' the first people to recognize 'is untapped potential. He's uncovered a lot a' i', but I got a feelin' that he still ha' more."

Aizen considered his words for a moment. Of course, he had already known this bit of information for a very long time and he was sure Gin had as well. Each time they had come across the boy in battle he had shown new tactics, always improving.

"What are you suggesting, Gin?"

"Nutin' whatsoever. But i' seems tha' every time one a' our men come across 'im durin' a battle, they end up gettin' killed."

Aizen didn't say anything for a moment or so, "And in the last battle, it was Tousen."

"A heavy loss fer' our side, na' doubt."

"Maybe I should take care of the boy personally? Kill him myself?" Aizen questioned.

"Take i' how ya' will. I just wanted ta' talk ta' ya', tha's all."

"Of course you did." Gin cracked his creepy, fox-like smile.

"Well then, I'll leave ya' be then. Perhaps Inoue will 'et a better reaction out a' this." He took the magazine and left the room.

Aizen leaned in his chair, rethinking what had just happened. Killing Kurosaki Ichigo…that would be a huge blow to the Soul Society. He would stop being such a troubling menace for the most part. How old was the kid now? If that woman was in her twenties now, so it was probably the same for that boy. Aizen rubbed his temples. As long as he had Inoue here to fix the Hōgyoku whenever it fell into a weakened state, he would have no trouble to finish this war.

But then a second option occurred to him, one that he had thought of times long ago but never really put into action. Having the boy join his army, his cause. He would be like Inoue , only doing it under some sort of threat but still, why waste such a powerful foe? He could be, as in Gin's words, 'the ticket to win the war_'.I'll think more on the matter later_, Aizen thought, getting up from his chair. A mental image of the magazine cover flittered into his mind and his smile quirked; _He's gotten quite handsome after all._

* * *

Worlds away, Ichigo found himself waking up for a second time that night. He pulled the blankets off of him, swinging his legs over the edge. Placing his face in his hands, he couldn't comprehend why he was so worried. But he felt it…somewhere in the back of his mind. The message seemed to scream that something dreadful was about to happen. But he didn't know what.

* * *

Author's Notes:

My first attempt a piece like this...O.o...I don't know if it is good or bad...I was laying down the foundation for future chapters.

Three things- major thanks to Fierygirl0 who was my beta for this chapter.

Hōgyoku- Orb of Distortion (Just in case you watch the dub version.)

Also I want to thank Rozellarising or helping me with my grammar in this: D

So please give me your thoughts and any grammar mistakes…which hopefully I don't have any….


	2. Sounds of the Sea House

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

Warnings: Uh...nothing to bad going on in this chapter...O.o...unless you don't wunna be spoiled.

Takes place six years into the future. Ichigo is twenty-two years old. He can drink. : D (why am I smiling about this? O.o...**1/17/09**)

**8/23/08: **And yes, I am editing...a lot. SOOO...if you noticed a couple of new chapters...it's not new. I just split chapters 3 and six to make them more manageable...but I did rewrite some of Unplanned Irony.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Sounds of The Sea House**

* * *

**I**chigo had trouble sleeping after he had woken up the second time. When he finally was able to put his head back down onto the pillows, he dreamt of long roads zigzagging out before him, like ripples in a pond. So many choices, so many opportunities laid themselves out before him but he did not know which was the right one. This caused him to wake up for a third time, rubbing his temples slowly. He was thinking too much again.

* * *

Arisawa Tatsuki got up a good three hours before the Graduation Ceremony was to take place. She took a short jog around the college campus before making her usual stop in the public bathrooms. She took a shower and got herself ready for the day. Afterwards, she checked her reflection in a foggy mirror, to make sure she was at least decent.

Today was a better one for Tatsuki. Her hair wasn't frizzing or puffing out in the back like usual but remained a bit wavy. She tugged at it, wondering if shoulder length was a bit to long for her tastes. Standing there, she gazed at her reflection a little more, noticing how her outfit seem to complemented her quite nicely. Her pants seem to flow in all the right places and her dark shirt played with the color of her eyes and skin. Again, she wondered if this was all too much. After all, she was only graduating with her Bachelor's agree. Shrugging off her worries, she comprised by pulling her hair into a tight ponytail and fixed the collar of her shirt. With a growl from the depths of her stomach she knew it was time for breakfast.

* * *

Grabbing a roll from his pantry, Ichigo made his way quickly out of the front door. Taking two steps at a time, he put the roll into his mouth as he pulled on his jacket. If he didn't move fast, he would be late for the Graduation and probably receive scolding from Ishida.

He didn't even bother taking his car, considering he only lived within a ten-minute walk to the university, but he still unlocked it. He pulled the passenger side open and scooped his hand into the depths of a gap in the door where he stored several small items. He took out his notebook and pen, placing them both in an inner pocket. He had learned a long time ago that these were the very tools a writer needed to survive the day. Locking the car once more, he left the apartment complex and headed out to the main road.

Sticking to the sidewalk, he bumped into several people who were going in the other direction. Irritated, he tackled his way through the early birds, growling in frustration by the end of it. This was one of the reasons why he perfered his small hometown to a large city such as Tyoko. Everything was so hectic here, and everyone always seem to be in hurry. Shaking his head like a dog, he fixed his untidy hair and looked ahead of him. Delightfully surprised, he spotted one of his best friends, Arisawa Tatsuki, making her own way to the University.

He caught up with her, tapping her shoulder with a breathless good morning. She smiled at him "Mornin'."

"I usually don't see you come this way." He responded, falling into pace next to her.

"Well, I got up pretty early this morning so I decided to treat myself to breakfast rather then having it on campus." She replied.

"Oh really? What restaurant did you go to?"

"That new one, near where you live."

"Uhh…" Ichigo struggled to remember the name. "Potter's or something like that?"

She nodded. "So you nervous about graduating? I heard the school had a hard time keeping the press away!"

Ichigo grumbled, "Ah, don't remind me about that right now...please?"

Tatsuki laughed, "Can't stand the attention? Well, I can't blame you. But still, you're probably going do a few more interviews after this."

"Yeah, yeah...I'll deal with it later."

Her smile widen, apparently she was enjoying teasing the young man. "Wow, it's been forever since I have seen you. The last time we hung out, you were bombarded by those little fans."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You just don't know when to stop, do you?"

Tatsuki looked up at him, raising her eyebrows, "Whatever do you mean?"

Ichigo glowered at her but she merely shrugged "Well, its gunna be impossible for you to avoid anything now. Thanks to that interview in that _Times _magazine, it seems the whole world finally knows about you! Ichigo Kurosaki, international best-selling author!"

"Argh! That accursed magazine! I would never have done the interview if I had realized that all of this was going to happen! But my agent seemed..so...insistent that I take the opportunity...and..."

"Ichigo, you don't need to explain yourself. Not to me, anyway." He watched as her lips curled into a smile once more.

Ripping his eyes away he looked ahead and saw rather elegant, coral colored building in the distance. Tokyo University was a large school, with a wide open campus, full of walkways and gardens. Ichigo found it a pleasant place--he liked to do his homework in the Library or under the shade of a old oak tree. He was sometimes jealous that Tatsuki could got to live there all the time even though she constantly said it was not all the it was cracked up to be. Her dorm smelled of garlic and the her new roommate was turning out to be a complete pest. A young freshman who liked to head bang to heavy metal and go on about subject matters even when Tatsuki didn't want to talk.

Someone bumped into Ichigo's shoulder, forcing him out of his thought stream. He stopped walking, allowing for a few people to pass in order to create some space between him and Tatsuki. It was never smart idea to let your mind wonder in these busy sidewalks- he remembered once he had nearly tripped. he rubbed his aching shoulder for a moment, before allowing his mind to settle down. She was right. He didn't need to explain his actions to anyone. The truth was, when he had gotten that offer to be interviewed, Ichigo had been the one who had wanted it- his agent merely had signed up the date. In a small way Ichigo was enjoying his newfound fame, no matter how much he tired to deny it. His supportive fans, wonderful praises...they all severed as catalysts to Ichigo- encouraging him to write even more.

Yet, there was also a tiny bit in him that was afraid. It was really a silly fear really, but it always seem to pin itself to the back of his mind. He thought that for some absurd reason, his fame might cause a huge blow to the efforts of the Soul Society. See, silly, wasn't it? It was then the more practical side of him would pop up and say, _"How can you be so weird? Why would your enemies care if you wrote a book?"_ That was true. It wasn't like his enemies were all standing in line and waiting their turn to purchase his book. Nor did they appear to have any interest in him. Plus, it really didn't matter. Even if they did want something from him, they wouldn't be able to get to him anyway.

In an attempt to stop Aizen from spreading the war, the Soul Society had created a device that would keep their enemy in the boundaries of Karakura town. The device created a barrier around the town, which did not allow men or women Shinigami to leave the place- unless they had a special pass. It also did not allow for Aizen to create portals anywhere outside the town, containing all of his war efforts in one place. It was a clever idea, but the catch was it did not only affect Aizen but the Soul Society as well.

After the device had been created and was about to be put into operation, the Soul Society and the leaders of Karakura had decided that it was for the best if the younger generation left their homes and go into hiding in neighboring cities. This doctrine had caused much protest among Ichigo's friends and himself but in the end, they had been able to reach a comprise. If they town was in need of more help during their battles, the Soul Society would use special devices to call on them (these were the same devices used to get in and out of Karakura once the barrier had been placed) if they should leave the town.

So, it was with a heavy heart that Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Ishida had headed off to Tokyo Where they had been attending college for the last four years and went back whenever they were called upon (which admittedly, was quite frequently). Chad, however, had been assigned to protect Ichigo's sisters and had left with them to the countryside. Others had taken up residence in cities such as Nishio and Yokote. It took a huge effort that not to express their fears of War- of finding family and friends wounded or even worse, dead.

It was all something the three of them hoped to avoid, yet even they were not completely visible to death's hand. Tatsuki had lost not only her best friend to Aizen, but her family as well. One of his Espada had murdered her entire family almost three years ago. It wasn't as if they had done anything to offend the man. No. Her family had simply been in the way. Despite this tragic blow, Tatsuki had remained a rather strong woman. Ichigo admired her for that. And not only that, but because of this, her powers had finally awakened. But ever since that day, Tatsuki vowed to kill the Espada who had taken her family's lives.

* * *

Orihime looked out her window, eyes stilled onto the everlasting moon. Nighttime is so pretty here, with all those twinkling stars, she thought. She placed her fingertips onto the glass, tracing the moon with them (a habit she had become accustomed to when she got bored). There had been a rustle of activity over the last few days within Las Noches, filling the place with a foreboding tension. Something was about to happen, she could just feel it.

There was knock on her door but they didn't wait for her to answer. Opening the door, a pale man entered the room. If Orihime had not been so used to him, the figure of Ulquiorra Schiffer might have sent shivers down her spine. A cold, emotionless stare meet her gaze, his eyes like marbled glass.

"It's too early for dinner." she remarked, sitting up a little straighter. "And from what I understand, Aizen-sama has forbidden anyone from attacking each other so I don't have to heal anyone. Am I right?"

"Your sources must have been misinformed, for you're only partially right." Ulquiorra responded, shutting the door behind him and making his way toward her.

"Oh? Then do explain."

"He has only told them not to rip each apart and to save it for the battlefield. He has not expressively forbidden anyone to do anything."

"Well, Aizen-sama's word is law. So whether or not he specified it or not…it wouldn't matter, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't." He stood next to her. "And some won't listen to him anyway."

"Then why are you here?"

"To be with you." Orihime felt happier hearing those words.

* * *

Grimmjaw pounded the halls of Las Noches, feeling like he could rip the heads of everyone staring at him. He turned the corner, his heart flaming with anger. Since this damn war started, he had lost everything. His title, his rank, his influence, but most of all, his pride. And whom did he blame his misfortunes on? Why, the shinigami bitch of course, Kurosaki Ichigo.

He slammed a fist against the nearest wall. Just thinking about that name made him want to kill something! I swear…if I ever find him again…I'll make sure he's dead! He breathed, trying to steady himself. No longer did he care about this war or Aizen or any of this fucking mess.

And why did it no longer matter? Well for one, Grimmjaw hadn't truly cared, anyway. And out of all the new Arrancar Aizen had created since the war begun, only two of them had been able to find a place within the Espada. That crystal Aizen was relaying on so much was becoming weaker and weaker by the day, and Grimmjaw had no need to be with the weak. When he got the chance, he would find a way around that stupid barrier covering Karakura town and hunt down that stupid boy.

"And I swear, I'll kill him." he mumbled. "I will…"

As he said this, a single Arrancar came walking down the hall, his rank quite unknown to Grimmjaw- but it did not matter. The moment the two stared into each other's eyes, his anger become ten fold then what it had been before.

"What are you staring at?!" he shouted, eyes boggling out of their sockets.

"Nothing. Grimmjaw-sama…" The Arrancar replied, averting his own eyes to floor.

"Why can't you look at me straight?"

"I can."

"Then do it."

The Arrancar was obviously afraid because despite the fact Grimmjaw was no longer an Espada; he was still infamously strong. He kept still.

"Psh, you're not worth my time." Grimmjaw said, his back on the wall. "You're a disgrace to all Arrancar everywhere…get out of my sight."

The Arrancar left without second thought, grateful he had been able to keep his own head.

* * *

Aizen took a book off his shelf, opening to the front cover and reading the title inside his head. _Sounds of The Sea House._ He breathed a little, holding back his laughter. So this was the little hundred-page story that had given Kurosaki Ichigo so much attention? Keeping his fingers tucked into the page the first chapter started on, he flipped the book around and read the summary.

"_A tale of an artist who wished to be something more than what his family wanted. Of someone who went beyond the expectations of life in order to paint his world, to be who he wanted to be. Yet, when the man realizes he does not have the means to support himself, the man is placed with a heavy decision. Either to give up his dreams or to pursue them without regret. Through the captivating yet simple words of new voice, Kurosaki Ichigo, the man tells us a story of what it truly means to walk down the difficult path of self-realization_."

Aizen frowned a little. He certainly had not been expecting something like this. Having only received it a few hours ago he had not given it much thought. But now that he had the time, he was going to start it and he could tell all ready that this story was not so much the reflection of the fictional character but of Kurosaki himself. He rotated the book so that he was looking down at the first chapter.

_"Memories. I am not in favor of them, in most cases. Not that I do not enjoy them, but on the whole I'd like to put them in an airtight cupboard and close the door. I have manged to do this task rather successfully over the last few years of my life. It seems rather recently that small bits of it have been escaping from that cupboard. Memories of me playing with my older sisters, Emi and Sako, who had always protected and guide me. My father often appears within them as well. I remember always addressing as "Sir Marshall" in my younger years. And then, my mother. My sweet, sweet mother, who had given me a comfort that no one else could give me and who would hold me when I was crying. _

_But there was still one woman who has appeared in more of my leaking memories then everyone else put together. My once, beautiful lover. My lover, with her talent for the pen for exceeding my own skill, with her long hair and red lips. With that slender body and kind smile. How could I forget her face? I had was always so transfixed by their features. So it surprises me that I have tried to bury it in the back of my mind for so long. It was such an enchanting face that I have drawn many times. For me, it was one of peculiar things I never got dull with. But seeing as how it was I who had abandoned her all those years ago...I can see why I choose not to remember it. I feel haunted by it with each passing moment I stare into those twinkling eyes._

_I wonder, sometimes, what life would have been like should I have chosen to stay in that place. Would all of the sins I carry now no longer follow me like a desperate shadow? Would I have had a few children, a house, a wonderful career? I often wonder these questions as I walk the streets of Paris, so far different from that little town in Japan. How did I make the decisions I made when I was so foolish and young? What had lead me here? Why was I still here? Were all these questions that flowed through my mind signs? Maybe, they were trying to tell me something. Some simple message. But how could it be simple? Nothing was ever simple."_

Aizen stopped reading, quite surprised by the level of writing. _Such a talent he has..._Aizen thought. He looked at his desk and caught the time. His break time was over. Placing the book on the desk, he turned and his heel and vanished from his study. And yet...what a fool the boy was! Pouring his emotions into one little book only to have it be read by millions. The fool for thinking that one of those millions wouldn't be Aizen, who had now found the crucial tool in finding his enemy's true weakness.

* * *

Author's Notes:

**5/23/08**: Editing..

First of all, THANKS to everyone who reviewed last time. XD I was thrilled! And thanks to Fiery, who was the beta (as usual...)

Anyway…what a boring filler chapter. I am so sorry for those who wanted this to have action in it…it didn't really get to that. But think of it this way…now that I have all the boring stuff out of the way…I can get to the good stuff, right? Two things- One, the whole "Aizen reads Ichigo's book" was pretty much put there because it's gunna be important later on. I tried to fit it in chapter three, but it didn't want to cooperate, so I just put it at the end of this chapter. Hopefully, it fits here more then it did there.

Two, just to make this ABSOLUTELY CLEAR, Aizen/Ichigo is the main coupling, but I can't help but put in some side couples. Of course, I am referring to Orihime/Ulq. but don't worry...it won't be a huge role in the story. It just gives me a break from the real plot and allows me to

Hoped you enjoyed it! (Or maybe you felt content...)

Pin Needle


	3. The Time of The Hunting

I do not own Bleach

**8/23/08: **And yes, I am editing...a lot. SOOO...if you noticed this chapter...it's not new. I just split chapters 3 and six to make them more manageable..

* * *

**Chapter Three **

**The Time of The Hunting**

* * *

**A**izen sat on top of his throne, smiling to himself for he seemed unusually happy today. Below him he saw the Espada he had summoned moments ago, Szayel Aporro, bowing his head in the usual manner.

"Aizen-sama, what do you wish to ask of me?" He questioned.

"I was curious about your progress on that project I assigned a couple of months ago." Aizen replied. "Is it finished yet?"

Szayel looked up, surprised by this question. "Nearly, sir. I still have to run some tests with it."

"What kinds of tests?"

"Well, I am not too sure of how stable the first stage is. I believe that a few simple strikes of a weapon and it will meet its end." Aizen took his time as he considered this bit of information. It didn't throw off his plans completely, but still it was a frustration. Yet, after six years of waiting, it did not seem to be such a heavy price to pay. He wanted to go ahead and move forward with his plans.

"Well, it's not the first stage the truly interests me. What about the second stage?"

"The second stage works perfectly." Szayel responded, though he sounded irritated. He had wanted to work his experiment more before having it meander off into the human world. He didn't want to be made a fool again...not like last time. If this experiment failed, he might be thrown off the Espada completely- he was already been demoted to number ten. But of course, if Aizen wanted it done now, he really would have had choice but to oblige.

Aizen smiled. "Good, then I do believe it is time to set it loose." And with that, Aizen dismissed him.

Syazel left the throne room, snarling as he did so. He shut the door and saw that his servant was waiting for him to return. This did nothing to brighten his mood. "What are you standing there for?"

"You told me to wait for you." The servant replied, sounding as annoyed as he did.

"Well, I have other things that need to be done. Send for you brother, _now._"

She pursed her lips, following her master down the corridor. "What do you need him for?"

"Did I ask you to question me?"

"No. But what does it matter? You're merely a low lonely male." Syazel stopped walking. He was already angered by Aizen's orders and he did not want to put up with this little girl's smart-ass remarks. He turned on his heel, slapping her face as he did so.

"Stop thinking that you are in any position to insult me. The only reason why Aizen-sama and I are letting you and your brother live because two are the only ones who can control those beasts. If it wasn't for that, I would have killed you a long time ago." And with that, he continued back towards his lab. It was time to go hunting.

* * *

To say that Karakura was a utopia of all things good in the world was quite the wrong picture to paint. You might have found more cheer in a graveyard then you would ever find in here. It was like entering a ghost town, deserted and empty. The town had mysteriously been hit was what felt like a hundred hurricanes, buildings and streets always receiving unexplainable damage that nobody could identify the cause of. A mysterious, raw force seemed to be creeping its way around every corner, causing many families to move out, stores to be bordered up or homes lost. And there was a change in the people themselves; all were nervous and jumpy, as if they were about to be robbed.

People blamed the economical depression that had come so suddenly on the government. Yet despite their best efforts, no one could actually prove this accusation to be true. And there were only a few within the town who really understood the truth.

A frantic looking mother and father were shoving their suitcases into the trunk of their car, a little boy sitting down on the sidewalk. He was holding a plastic ball, his chin placed on top of it. The boy was sad. He didn't want to move away from his friends but his parents had given him no say in the matter. They seemed to want to get out of this hell-hole as soon as possible. He looked over to his left and watched as a black cat pounced onto the high wall near his house. It twitched its ears, and the boy could have sworn it was watching him. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before his mother called out to him. "Jun! Were leaving, get in the car!"

Jun nodded to his mother and got up, taking one last look at where the black cat had been. It was gone now.

Shihoin Yoruichi landed perfectly onto all four paws, trailing her way back to Urahara's. She recalled the boy she had just seen. This was the third family that has left this week, she thought, how sad this place has become. She leapt onto a tree branch, her tail swishing along behind her. Yoruichi had supported the Soul Society from the very beginning of the war, backing up every decision they had made. But now, after six years, she was having second thoughts. She wondered if it was a fruitless effort on both parts, for neither side was winning nor losing. Was it possible that they had perhaps reached a stalemate?

She finally had reached her destination, slipping into a small hole near the front door. The shop was actually one of the better-looking buildings in the town, remaining relatively intact. Urahara had placed his own protection on the place, but it had still gained many bumps and bruises that were currently being rebuilt. Nothing new to this town.

Yawning hugely, Yoruichi stretched her paws out in front of her thinking it was time for a good cat-nap. However, that thought was soon interrupted when she heard the usual drawl from behind. "Ah, hello Yoruichi. Back from your morning routine already?"

"Nothing new to report. Another family moved out this morning." she replied, licking her paw.

"How saddening! If families keep moving away, then the only ones left here will be whosoever at the shop, the Vizard and poor Isshin-san!" He laughed at his own jest, pulling out a fan and waving it in front of his face.

"How can you kid at a time like this?" She responded.

"One must learn to keep their spirits up in times of war!" He pointed his finger upward and she gave him a glazed sort of look. "But no more talk of depressing matters! Look at how much our little Kurosaki-san has grown up!" He let her look at the magazine.

"Yes, yes, I know of this. There has been a buzz of talk about it in the town. I have yet to see the book for myself those."

"Ah, that's too bad. I found it a pleasurable read."

She gave the closest thing to a sigh a cat could give. "Urahara, we don't have time for this! I have to go report to the Society as soon as possible! Have there been any new developments with Aizen?"

"War has hardened you very well, kitty!" he said, scratching her behind her ears, both to her annoyance and pleasure. "My spy stationed at Las Noches has told me that there has been an increase in activity, but nothing more."

"Did your spy specify what kind of activity?" She jumped onto the table, which Urahara was leaning against, his chest facing forward.

Urahara shrugged. "She hasn't been able to give me a full report yet. But we can assume that Aizen is planning to attack us once more."

"Of course he is... he still doesn't have the strength to invade the Soul Society."

"And he can't leave the town, not with the barrier surrounding it."

Yoruichi scoffed, "That damn barrier is more trouble then its worth. Shinigami have to work twice as hard to perform their daily duties. They can hardly guide the dead to the afterlife anymore! And what's more important? Making sure the world is balanced or that we win a war? It's utterly ridiculous."

"Ah! But it was successful in containing the war in a single area!"

"Well, yeah! You invented it."

"One of my most brilliant pieces!"

"And irritating."

"Ah, how can you say something like that? It-"

"Save the speech, Urahara. You have told me it so many times that I find myself reciting in the dead of night."

He swished his fan impatiently apparently very offended, "I believe Ururu-chan and Jinta-kun have finished washing your clothes. When you leave here, you'll have to be human." She groaned with displeasure but hopped down from the table, and he opened the door for her.

* * *

The greatest thing about the meeting between Yoruichi and the captains in the Soul Society was that she didn't have to stay a human long. Due to the lack of new information, she was free to go much sooner then what she normally would have. Because of the barrier, all people wishing to leave the Soul Society had to receive a special pass. It was a very long, dragged out process, ranging from one hour to three days to complete.

So here she was, sitting on top of a high wall, her black coat glistening against the golden sun. She spotted two young students from the Shinigami Academy passed by, giggling and flashing their long hair. They had swords strapped to their sides. Yoruichi vaguely wondered when it would be their turn to see the horrors of war.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Urahara found himself sitting down on the front steps of his shop, watching the remaining residents of Karakura huddled in their small groups, frantically shopping. He seemed to be waiting for someone, and sure enough, he wasn't surprised to see Sarugaki Hiyori making her way toward the shop. He propped his fan out in front of him and waved in greeting to the young woman.

Hiyori had grown up a lot during the last six years. She still wore her hair in pigtails, but they were much longer and fuller. She looked like she had finally grown into herself, those she was still rather skinny. But despite this, she still carried that same air of hot headiness she had done when she was younger, and her red jogging suit and flip-flops were still the same as they had ever been (though it was in bigger size because she had gotten a little taller). Hiyori snarled at him before shouting, "I'm only here because you asked one of us to come! So, hurry up and tell me all ready!"

"Ah, must you shout? Urahara mumbled, starching his ear. "Why don't you come in?"

"I don't want to come in you two-faced baboon!" Hiyori stopped right in front Urahara, hands on her hips.

"Oh my, Sarugaki-san, you seem very upset."

"Yes, because you won't tell me why you called me here!"

"I have a letter from your comrade who is stationed at Hueco Mundo. She asked me to give it to you and the rest of the vizards."

"What?! When did you get a chance to speak with her?" She gripped Urahara's shirt. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

He smiled. "I spoke to Lisa this morning. She has been the best spy I have had for a long time. Such talent she has..."

"Just give me the letter!" Hiyori glared at him. Using his free hand, Urahara fumbled in his pockets and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. She ripped it from his hand, letting go of his shirt. She sat down on the steps next to him and read.

"Guys, I am fine. Don't worry, Hueco Mundo is a very, very dull place. I regret that I didn't bring any of my manga with me. Anyway, moving on, Urahara's spies have been very ineffective these past weeks and I can't shake off the feeling that something is about to happen. I reported to Urahara this morning that Aizen was increasing his activity, but I highly doubt it is just to attack Karakura. They seem to have an objective of sorts and I need to find out what it is.

Lisa"

Hiyori roughly folded the paper and put it in her back pocket. "Well, then. That settles that."

"Yes, I am sure it does." Urahara's smile widened.

"I am going to go-" She stopped talking, an eerie silence descending over the area. She looked at Urahara for a moment. He had felt it too.

Then the earth started to quake underneath their very feet as space and time felt itself being torn apart as a claw-like hand found its way out red-setting sky. The size of a whale, the hollow forced itself out into the human world, large beaver like teeth snapping away at the buildings nearest it. It gave out a mighty roar, throwing its arms and head upwards. Hiyori gazed at it for a moment or so, trying to sense it's Reiatsu. It seemed weak for a hollow that size and she smiled, spitting into the dirt patch nearby.

"I got this one!"

"My, my. Such an attractive young lady!" Urahara mocked.

"Shut-up!" She rolled her eyes and leapt onto the building nearest them, long hair waving out behind her. Reaching for her sword, she whipped it out just in time nick of time. The Hollow had sensed her arrival and was making its way toward her, swinging long-ape like arms. Hiyori side jumped when the one of the arms came dangerously close to the building she had been standing on. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the building collapse.

Raising her sword to mid-chest height, she threw herself onto the creature's back- probably a bad move on her part, but she was prepared to take such a risk. She stabbed her sword somewhere in the lower region of its back, securely fastening herself to it so she wouldn't fall to the ground. This is going to be terribly easy, she thought. I was hoping to it get a decent fight out of this...

The hollow felt something running up its back, like a little ant crawling up a human leg. It screamed with a deathly note, turning its head in order to see where the girl had gotten too. Then it felt something collide with front of his face and before it has time to react, Hiyori had pierced its skull. A bright light blinded her for a moment as she landed down in front of the fallen creature. Sighing, she put her sword back into its case and complained how easy that had been.

"Hm...yes, it did seem a little effortless..." Urahara was staring at the Hollow. He looked unsure about something. Surely the Hollow should have not weakened to such an extent? Suddenly his eyes grew bright and he shouted, "Sarugaki, get out the way!"

"Huh?" Hiyori turned around and the creature starting to bubble and boil, a putrid smell emanating from it. She held her breath and felt something tickling at her feet. Looking down, she saw that they were completely covered by a black, inky substance. She tried to jump, but found herself glued to the ground. Looking her head around, Hiyori watched with shock, as the flesh from the dead Hollow started to peel away from the bone and become the liquid substance now kept her in place. "What...the...hell...?"

The Hollow started to melt, flesh and bone. Urahara, who did not want the same fate as Hiyori, stood still. He gripped his hand on the very tip of his Zanpakuto, flexing his fingers over it anxiously. They waited a few minutes, until the Hollow had melted completely.

Hiyori watched, her eyes widening at what she saw before her. A creature no taller then the average human, stood on the remains of the original Hollow. With a sloping back and compacted back legs, it walked in a similar fashion to that of a Hyena. It was covered with brown coating, with odd red marking under its belly and a face hidden behind a white skull. The hair that sprouted from its scalp was a deep crimson and made the creature look bigger then it truly was. But it was not the way it looked that scared her. It was the way it was acting. Foam forming at the mouth, thrashing its head back and forth, it's whooping shattering the cold silence before them.

"What is it doing?" Hiyori shouted, looking over her shoulder to see as much of Urahara as possible. "Why was that thing inside that Hollow?"

"I think..." He narrowed his eyes. "It's not just one thing..."

Surprised, Hiyori glanced back over her shoulder at the wild beast before her. And then, it started. The inky substance started to rise up all around them, shaping into shapes similar to the original. Hiyori found her feet free at long last and ran back to the shelter of the shop. "What the hell are they?!"

"They're hollows..." Urahara said, using a tone of both curiosity and marvel. He hadn't seen Hollows reproduce like this before, though it wasn't unheard of.

"All right then, let's kill them-" Urahara placed his arm out in front of Hiyori and with the other, pulled out his Zanpakuto and yelled, "Sing, Benihime." A red energy-blast hit one of the hyena-like hollows, and it exploded into a million little pieces. But instead of scattering to the ground, the pieces hung in the air for a moment before zooming back together and reform the hollow. It cackled with a high-pitched laughter.

"What hell? How are they doing that?!"

"That was a clone. Urahara explained. "I am guessing they must have some source, a core if you will. If you attack the source, you kill off the rest. But until that happens, they'll just keep reproducing."

"Are you serious?" Hiyori groaned. "God...how annoying!"

He frowned. "It would seem that we were wrong. Aizen isn't preparing for anything- he is attacking us now."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I deiced to split chapter three into two separate chapters... All apart of the editing.


	4. Black Blood

I do not own Bleach.

**8/23/08: **And yes, I am editing...a lot. SOOO...if you noticed a couple of new chapters...it's not new. I just split chapters 3 and six to make them more manageable...but I did rewrite some of Unplanned Irony.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Black Blood**

* * *

**T**all glasses hit the air, red wine slipping from the very tips. Tatsuki took in long sips, savoring its taste as she tucked her hair behind her ears. Ichigo joined in, taking a seat right next to her. The Graduation ceremony had taken longer then expected, ending about two in the afternoon. Ichigo and Tatsuki, along with Ishida, had spent the rest of the day downtown. Tatsuki had bought a number of items-- ranging from gym clothes to soccer balls and new paint. Ishdia and Ichigo had regretted doing this with her, for they had ended up being the ones to carry all of her bags. Not that she couldn't do it herself (after all, she was strong enough), she just like ordering them around sometimes. Afterwards, they all had ended up in Ichigo's cramped apartment. They were going to meet up with some of their other friends later at the bar, to join in on some drinks and dancing.

"Four years of studying, and we can finally relax!" She smiled.

"Yeah, about time." Ichigo joked. "Hey Ishida, are you still in the kitchen?"

"Yes, I am. Why? Do you want something?" Ishida shouted from behind.

"Just grab some napkins, a little wine spilled on the carpet."

Tatsuki reached for the remote laying on the coffee table. She flipped the channels until she found the soccer game they were broadcasting. "America is beating Germany, three to one. When are we heading out guys?"

Ishida came back into the living room, handing Ichigo the napkins. "Like in half-in-hour or something...let's watch something else."

"No! I wanna see who wins!"

"You can check it out online later." Ishida complained. "Sports are dull."

"Yeah and politics is so much better, right?"

"Now see here-"

"Hey, if you two keep acting like that then we won't watch anything." Ichigo glowered at the pair of them. Tatsuki pursed her lips and Ishida glowered right back.

"Jezz, it's like living with a couple of two year olds."

"But we don't even live with you!" Ishida began to protest but was silenced when Tatsuki threw the remote at him. "Tatsuki!"

"Oops." she said in a flat voice. "Maybe you should learn to shut up."

"Alright you two, enough." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'm gunna be right back, please don't try to burn the house down."

Ichigo left the living room, and wondered into his bedroom. He knelt down in front of is desk, his hand firmly grasping a lock. He pressed a few buttons and was satisfied when he heard a familiar click. Pulling the drawer open, he took out several notebooks before closing the drawer once more and locking it. He and grabbed a yellow bag laying next to his bed, shoving the notebooks into it.

"Still hiding your stories?" Ichigo looked up, and saw Tatsuki leaning against the door frame. "You always do that."

He turned his head away from hers, pretending to look at the clock on the bed-stand. He didn't like to see Tatsuki in this room, especially with just the two of them. He tried to break the tension that had drifted over them. "What's Ishida watching?"

She shrugged. "Something about sewing...I wasn't paying atten-" Tatsuki jumped away from the door and bumped her head on the opposite wall. Out of the blue, the white badge residing in Tatsuki back pocket had just begun to vibrate and shriek like a Howler monkey. "Shit!" At the same time, Ichigo and Ishida felt their own badges buzz off and knew they had to go back to Karakura town.

"What the hell?! Aizen is attacking again?!" Ishida had rushed into the room with the pair.

"That or a lot of really powerful Hollows are attacking." Ichigo replied.

"They would be powerful if the Vizards and Urahara can't handle them..." Tatsuki shook her head. "Enough talk! Come on, we gotta go!" Tatsuki ran up to Ichigo's window, and threw it opened and motioned for the boys to come closer. They did, instinctively grabbing onto her shoulders as she closed her eyes, focusing on what she was about to do. The air around them seemed to ripen, as if jittering with excitement. It flowed around them more quickly then it normal would have done, Tatsuki still had her eyes closed and her hands pressed against her chest. She began to repeat the same word in a bated breath as the wind gave a sharp whip across her back. "Take me home."

Both Ichigo and Ishida gripped their hands tighter as a huge breath of wind surged forward, causing the paper, books, pencils and many of Ichigo's worldly possessions to scatter onto the floor. And when the rush was over, they were gone.

* * *

Orihime looked over shoulder and she saw Ulquiorra standing at the entrance of her doorway. She looked at him curiously before he stated. "Aizen is making his move on Karakura Town."

"What? He's attacking it?!" Orihime felt her familiar feelings of panic were beginning to rise in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't like it was the first time he had done this, but still, Orihime could not help feeling afraid for her old friends. A lot of them had been killed during the course of the war...

"That's what I have been told." Ulquiorra told her, his hand on the doorknob.

"But..." Her eyes gazed down to the ground. She didn't want him to get hurt either.

He closed his own, irritated by her actions. She didn't need to get so emotional about everything. "I'll be back. You know I always come back."

"I know..." She gazed at him before asking, "Can you tell me why he is attacking? It's only been about two weeks since his last major battle, why do another one right now?"

He gazed at her then stated, "As informed as usual, I see. He seems to have some sort of objective but what it is, I couldn't tell you. I can only predict it has something to do with his renewed interest of Kurosaki Ichigo."

"W-what?"

"Honestly, does this really surprise you? Didn't Gin-sama show you that magazine a few days ago?"

"Well, yes..." Orihime started, startled. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Ulquiorra sighed, "Please, I know you're smart enough to figure it out on your own. I am not going to sit here and explain it all to you." She glared at him, though it did nothing to dissuade him. "Don't give me that look. I am going to place guards in front of your room due to my absence and you are not to leave until I get back." He shut the door quietly behind him.

She loathed it when he did things like this.

* * *

Ichigo, Tatsuki and Ishida landed in the yard of Urahara's shop with a heavy thud. Tatsuki staggered to the front stairs, completely out of breath. Her powers had always taken a heavy toll on her psychically and traveling from a far-away place like Tokyo was always a challenge. Ichigo didn't really fully understand her powers, but from the explanation Urahara had given them once it seemed all she could really do was influence the wind. She could never materialize herself into it, or recreate it. Whenever Tatsuki traveled by using her powers, it was being in small tornado, moving her from one place to the next. The wind, being a natural substance, had a mind of its own.

She coughed violently, Ishida rushing over to give her support as Ichigo began to investigate for the source of the problem. He spotted it instantly. A dozen or so Hollows were stationed on the street in front of the shop, growling at the new arrivals. He could sense that they weren't that strong so he really didn't understand what the problem was.

"They must have put a barrier up so that they couldn't get in..." Ishida commented. "But why did they call us?"

"Kurosaki!" Said a scratchy voice from behind.

They all turned to see Hiyori glaring at them. "About time you got here! Look, I am gonna make this as simple as possible then were getting to work. Those things behind you can't be killed unless we find one in particular and kill it. I don't know all the details, but that's your job. Find the core and kill it"

"What?! You called us just to look for some dumb Hollow?" Ichigo shouted.

"Tch. You dummy! This is the start of a battle! If we don't get rid of these things now, it's gunna get real annoying by the time Aizen and his cronies show up."

"Does the Soul Society know what's going on?" Ishida questioned.

"I think Urahara sent them a message or something..."Hiyori scratched her neck. "But because their dumb new system and all..."

"Yes, we know. It will take some time before we can get their help."

"Tatsuki, can you fight?" Ichigo knelt down to her side.

"Yeah...yeah..." She trembled a little as she pushed herself up. "I'll be fine..."

"You better, wind-chick." Hiyori snarled.

Tatsuki glared at her and a gush of wind beat against Hiyori's face. "Are any of the other Vizard out there?"

"Yeah...I was just given the job as messenger." She gave Tatsuki a dirty look, rubbing her cheek. "I am gonna go." She jumped away onto the rooftop and yelled from above. "By the way, wind-chick, that didn't hurt!"

Tatsuki growled and was about to go after her, but was prevented from doing so when Ichigo grabbed her forearm. "Drop it, Tatsuki."

"Were going need to get this done as soon as possible." Ishida said, looking at the other two. "I suggest we split up. Don't go all out with your powers though; we'll be needing that for later." They nodded. "Also, keep in mind were trying to kill just one of these things...so don't bother killing them all. From what Hiyori said, I am assuming they'll just heal themselves and be after you all over again."

"So, it's just guess and check?" Tatsuki looked thoroughly annoyed. "That must mean they're hundreds of them if everyone else is looking!"

Ichigo reached into his inner pocket, and pulled out his old Substitute badge. Pressing against his torso, his soul leapt from his body and he was left with the task of storing it safely inside the Shop. Tatsuki and Ishida, despite a short snap at one other, were already gone, battling their way up opposite sides of the street.

Ichigo dragged his body up the stairs and banged the door open. Ururu answered it and without question took Ichigo's body. He flew off into the distance.

Pulling his Zanpakuto, he gracefully landed onto the deck of a building putting some space between him and his friends. He wondered momentarily if Sado had also come, for he thought he felt his Reiatsu nearby. However he was driven out of thought when he heard a loud chorus of whooping noises. He gazed over the edge and saw the Hollows from earlier snapping up at him and showing them their white teeth. There at had to be at least twenty.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "Wow, they're really annoying...I might as well get started." He jumped down, using the back of his sword to club the nearest one on the head. Its skull cracked open and it hollowed with pain, but no blood spouted out. Instead, it covered the sidewalk with an black goo.

He knitted his eyebrows together, confused. He examined the black goo for as long as he could, plunging his sword into the next hollow that tried to lunge at him. It tiled over, squealing and the black substance rippled out again, adding to the puddle below. And then it clicked.

"Okay, if they're a fake it will have...black blood?" Ichigo stored the information into the back of his mind and went back to work,.

The Hollow Hyenas weren't very strong, but it seemed that they had one advantage that Ichigo didn't have at the moment. Numbers. Lots and lots of numbers. Whenever he was done with a street, double that number of Hollows he had just defeated would come chasing after him. He dare not take out his mask or fully awaken his weapon, mainly because he wanted to save it for later. But after a good hour or so, he was seriously considering it. They just kept coming, one after the other. Ichigo thought there would be no end to the sea of black blood he was creating.

* * *

Aizen was smiled triumphantly as he watched the battle in Karakura town progress from his screen. Everything was going to plan. The bait had lured Kurosaki back into his hometown.

"Aizen-sama!" An Arrancar rushed in, bowing his head politely before saying, "The Kurosaki boy--"

"I know already, I saw him arrive." He pointed up at the screen and with the swish of his hand, it faded away. "Tell Gin that it is time to put the plan into motion."

"Yes, sir." The Arrancar bowed once more and then hesitated before asking, "Sir, may I ask you something before I go?"

Aizen stood and narrowed his eyes. "If it be appropriate and quick."

"What is it that you exactly want with the Kurosaki boy?"

Aizen looked over his shoulder and frowned. "What on earth makes you think I would answer that question? You who are a mere servant to one of my Espada?"

The Arrancar stood there, a little stunned and hung his head in shame, "Forgive me, I let my curiosity get the better of me."

He smiled, though it was a cruel one. "You have done this before, you need to start learning your place. You are dismissed." And with that, the Arrancar left, his hurried footsteps echoed behind him.

It was such a shame that the Kurosaki group would never be able to find the true source of those Hollows. Aizen had made doubly sure that the Source was still trapped within these very walls, locked safely away from the rest of her clan. He smirked, sweeping out of the room, his long white clothes swishing underneath. It was finally time to take the boy, something that had long been overdue.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Edit: I am splitting chapters 3 and 6 into two seperate chapters. Why? No idea...thought it **might be easier on the eye.**

Holy jezz...O.o...this was a long chapter! I am really sorry for making you read my horrible writing! O.O...Hyenas are awesome.

Well...just make this short and quick...I left you guys on a cliffhanger...I think...O.o...at least there was action in this chapter! Hopefully I wrote it well..: D

Thanks to Fiery, as usual.

Pin

**Ps- **Any mistakes, let me know. Document manger messed up some of my paragraphs and I fixed most of them, but it's possiable I missed a couple.

**PSS-** I did a bit of editing to this chapter...hopefully it


	5. Leaves of September

I do not own Bleach.

**8/23/08: **And yes, I am editing...a lot. SOOO...if you noticed a couple of new chapters...it's not new. I just split chapters 3 and six to make them more manageable...but I did rewrite some of Unplanned Irony.

* * *

It was on that day three years ago Tatsuki's life had changed forever. She had stared down in disbelief at the bodies sprawled right in front of her. Someone had been behind her, had whispered something into her ear but she didn't listen. They didn't look dead. In fact, they looked as if they were about to fall into a peaceful slumber. Tatsuki had put a hand on the man's shirt, and gripped it tightly before placing her head onto his chest, clenching her teeth tightly. Tears had started to bleed out of her eyes, her face turning crimson.

And all Ichigo had been able to do was to sit there, petting her head in a comforting manner. He would never forget how the wind had begun to move more violently around them, how it had nipped at their exposed skin. Ichigo had stared down at her, his eyes full of concern. The night her parents had died was the night her powers were born anew.

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**

**Leaves of September**

* * *

"_**H**ow boring was the moon? It did t the same thing every single night- rise and fall. Rise then fall. Rise and fall. The sun had to be irritated by it all the time. It was like the creepy younger cousin you wanted nothing to do with even if your parents told you to be nice. The cousin who always followed you in the shadows, idolizing every little thing you did. It was enough for anyone to go insane_."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows together and threw Sounds of the Sea House into the yellow bag where all the rest of his stories, books and ideas were currently buried. What else had he needed from his house? He gazed around, trying to spot anything he might have missed. He checked the clock over at his nightstand to see that it read 11:56 P.M.

Great. I have got four more minutes to kill. Ichigo sighed heavily and placed his hands behind his head. He felt more trapped inside his own body then he ever had before. Desperately, he wished that he could be somebody, anyone else at the moment. How could he have let this happen? It had been so obvious that things have turned out like this, but still, Ichigo hadn't been expecting it at all. It was a shock.

Shame and anger was gnawing at his insides, slowly eating away at his flesh and bones. He was trying to be calm about the whole situation, trying not to lash out, trying scream like he wanted to. How could he let have this happen?! How?! Sure, Ichigo had had some minor complaints about his life, but they hadn't been so bad that something this drastic should take place!

He bit his lip, pulling at his hair. He took in several deep breaths and slowly cleared his mind. He took another quick glance at the clock. 11:59.

Ichigo had wasted his time all right. He quickly rummaged through his drawers until he found his notepad. He ripped off a piece and wrote down, _12-6_. _She should be able to understand that_, he thought.

Picking up his bag, he swung it over his shoulder and left his bedroom and followed his way out of the house until he reached the pleasant outdoors. The cool night-air felt snoozing and welcoming. He placed a spare house key under the 'welcome' matt, which lay parallel to the front door, and went down the stairs.

It was as if Ichigo was merely going out for a drink with his friends from school. It didn't feel like he would never see his home again. Not in the slightest. He was just going on a temporary vacation and when he got back, his apartment would still be there. Landing on the last step, Ichigo looked up and saw a man dressed in white standing there before him, a smile dominating his features. Ichigo said nothing to the man. He shook slightly, darting his eyes to the left.

"Your hour is up, Kurosaki-kun. Did retrieve that those items you so desperately wanted?" He questioned.

Ichigo nodded, scratching his neck.

"My, my, Kurosaki-kun, you are awfully quiet now. Are you ready?" The man in white leered a little.

He didn't respond. In fact, Ichigo glared at the man who in turn smiled rather pleasantly.

"You shouldn't be so quick to show me any kind of resistance. I am the one who can kill you in an instant." The man turned around, his hands moved gracefully upwards and the entrance to Hueco Mundo opened. "One moment, Kurosaki-kun. I do believe that you made a promise to me earlier? Remember?"

Ichigo was about to glare at the man again, but thought better of it. He reached into his pocket and handed over the pass the Soul Society had given him so long ago, in order to get into his hometown and aid them in their battles. Now he was handing it over to the one person that whole barrier was created for to begin with. Ichigo felt absolutely resentful and angry with himself for committing such an act but if he didn't...his friends' and family's' lives would be forfeited. And what was the point of fighting a war if they all were killed. He would have gladly killed himself, but then that would mean..._her _death as well.

And the two men began their walk straight down the path that lead into true damnation.

He remembered solemnly a paragraph he had written all those months ago when he had been struggling to finish his book. In fact, when he recalled quite clearly, for these had been the very first lines he had written for _Sounds of the Sea House. _It was amazing how much it applied to him now;

_"When you are thinking about your fantasy, you tend not to think about what the rest of the world is doing. When you are back to the world in which you already are a part of, you desire the fantasy world that you live in your daydreams. But nobody understands that these days. Nobody understands that in order to live the way you want to, you have to fall into life's will. Life's will of conformity. Of little ambition. Of constant pressures. No one ever truly lives they way they want to."_

* * *

_Two hours before…_

Tatsuki was having a hard time trying not to kill any of these Hollow Hyenas. They were the most irritating creatures she had ever come into contact! With their high-pitch laughter and whoops of glee…it was enough to make anyone go crazy!

Her eyes started to droop and became slightly dizzy. The power to control the wind...that seemed like a gift from the gods. But in reality, Tatsuki had not the slightest clue on how _to _control them properly. Sure, she had learned a trick or two since she had gained her power, but that was really thanks to Urahara, who had taken the time to train her. All she really understood was just waving her arms around like a manically did nothing. The Hyenas around her squealed once more.

"I wish you would just shut up!" She shouted, slicing one of them with a mortal wound. It limped slightly, falling over to its side, and squealed with agony. Tatsuki glared at it. What else was she suppose to do? She couldn't kill it!

She turned on her heel and saw-to quite a shock-that six more hollows throw themselves at her, their jaws set. Tatsuki jumped back but it didn't help her in the slightest. She felt her back being pressed against the wall. One of them latched itself onto her leg, two others on her arms. She growled as loudly as they were, struggling as much as she could against their grasp.

The wind howled and banged against her attackers but to no avail. They clung to her like the slat would to the sea. She could feel blood pooling out of her wounds as they dug into the muscle. Their lips curled, showing off red stained teeth, sinking in even deeper. More of the Hollows starting to gather around her. She flinched slightly but kept her self, still her chest heaving.

_I hate my powers…_Tatsuki thought…_I don't understand why I get so tired whenever I use them…and I end up in these damn situations_…She smiled a little. _I would have been better just beating them..._And with that she fell to her side, as the hollows releasing their hold on her. They watched her slightly, as a few started to lick the blood away from her wounds.

Ears pricked up, noses lifted high and sniffed the air as someone from the other side of the street gave a low whistle. The hollows yipped and skipped when they saw who was approaching them. Two men. One man with eyes like glass. Skin as pale as snow. Lines like green grass. The other was unrecognizable. All he did was stand in the background, shadows covering his face as some of the hollows made their way toward him, nuzzling with affection.

The first man approached the girl, giving the lower ranking creatures hard looks. He didn't much care for _that_ woman's taste in pets, despite her relation to them. He knelt down once he got to Tatsuki. She was still breathing lightly, but barely conscious.

This was the girl had Aizen asked Ulquiorra to bring? He briefly remembered the private conversation the two had before he had left.

"_Out of all my Espadas, I trust you the most." Aizen had begun, his face stern. "So, I cannot trust just anyone with this task I am about to give you..."_

"_Of course, what is it you ask of me, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra had questioned, his head bowed. _

"_In order to gain Kurosaki Ichigo's cooperation, I need you to bring someone into your custody."_

"_Of course. Who might this person be?" _

_Aizen had smiled, a crueler one then usual. "Does the name Arisawa echo in your memory at all?"_

_Ulquiorra had thought back. "Faintly. I do believe I killed a family who carried that name. "_

"_Ah, excellent. You should have no trouble in seeking her out. Black hair, brown eyes and, quite amusing, really. She seeks revenge on you."_

_Ulquiorra simply nodded. He had nothing to say about the matter._

_"__I also have assigned that boy to accompany you." He had reached into his inner pocket, pulling out a sliver bracelet and explained briefly to Ulquiorra how to use it properly."This is a rather recent invention, and it is design to suck up the resitu of the wearer and whoever they might be touching. It will only release the built up reiatsu__ when the carrier has broken it in two. This was mainly used to keep enemies at bay, but in this case the sooner you break it, the sooner Kurosaki-kun will come running..."_

Ulquiorra glared down at the girl. This was the pathetic piece of trash who wanted revenge? This average, plain woman? He placed an arm under her back and the other tucked under knees. The instant he tried to lift her up, something surged forward with a violent force. However, it did nothing to sway him, merely causing his white uniform to flow gently with the angry wind. He inclined his head to the man in the distance and the pair started to heading toward Aizen's preferred checkpoint. The Hyenas scurrying around the man behind.

When the woman had first gained her powers, Ulquiorra had to admit that he had been interested in them. It wasn't everyday that you got a human who could obtain such a unusual ability. To be able to control the wind...to use it at your own will..._influencing _the very laws that govern the world. The potential and wonder that kind of power held. Yet, when Ulquiorra finally got a chance to see her in action, he had found himself not at all impressed. She had been very clumsy with it and seemed not to understand how to use the wind to her advantage. Eventually, she had resorted to using psychical violence instead. This had disappointed him greatly. A day would come where she would challenge him, demanding remediation for her parents' death. But she wouldn't be able to win. She would never win unless she could fully control the wind, which was impossible.

"P...put…m…e…d…o…w…n…." The girl's voice cracked. "L...et….go….."

Ulquiorra ignored her. In fact, just to spite her, made the support on her back stronger.

She squinted, trying to see who was carrying her. His reiatsu was being completely blocked out, and her mind in was in a sort of haze, conflicting with her vision. There was no way of recognizing just who this man was. "L..et…go…."

"Quiet woman." His voice sounded familiar, but nothing came to Tatsuki's mind.

She glowered at him, but at the same seem curious. Where had she seen this man before? "D…o….honestly…be…lieve….tha…t…ju..st…a couple of….a…a…little bites…from som…e…." She stopped talking, turning her side and coughing blood onto the pavement. The wind, which had been acting like a wild child since Tatsuki had been attacked, now became more frantic then it had been. It pressed up against them, but once more, its efforts to retrieve its conductor were in vain. Tatsuki seemed firmly in his grasp.

"Your powers are actually quite _odd._" Ulquiorra said, more to himself then anyone. "They seem to be at their strongest when you aren't even using them."

It was her turn to say nothing. Her power was way too unpredictable and she wasn't in the mood to start discussing them with an enemy she did not recognize. She merely watched with a blurred vision as her captor said, "You may leave. Aizen-sama wanted you to go back in the castle as soon as possible."

"You won't have any trouble with these?" The man behind called back, and those Tatsuki could not see, she knew he was speaking of the Hyenas.

"Why would I? Go back and keep an eye on _her_." And with that, the man left.

"Wh…y…are…you guys…even….here?" Tatsuki questioned, regaining more control over her voice.

"That I do not need to answer." He let go of her knees, forcing her to stand on her injured legs. "You'll be finding out soon enough at any rate."

"Aizen…wants…someone…doesn't he?" She scoffed. "This…isn't…a real battle…he was doing all of this just to get at someone…and…considering the position I am in….I would guess…that I am bait?"

"Quiet, you are starting to irritate me."

"Why? Because…I…am…right?"

Ulquiorra didn't do anything to reply this. He looked down at his wrist, pulled up his sleeve and plucked off the sliver bracelet he had been wearing. He threw it to the ground, watching as it hit the street, glittering with the night and it cracked in two. Raw reiatsu gushed forward with as much power as an exploding bomb. It reached every corner of the town, which caused both Tatsuki's and Ulquiorra's reiatsu to be felt by all.

* * *

Ichigo had sensed it before he actually felt them coming. Instinctively, he knelt down, feeling the enormous waves of reiatsu pound over him. He winced slightly from the force of it, but was able to identify two familiar pressures. Tatsuki he was able to recognize first and then...Ichigo felt his stomach drop. Ulquiorra!

He jumped up, landing on top of one of the many buildings and scanned out the area in order to find their location. If Tatsuki was with that man, he knew what was going to happen. She was fight him to the death there and now. But what on earth was he doing there to began with?! Why would Aizen send them into to battle so quickly...

"Ichigo! Did you feel that?!" Ishida, who had been fighting nearby, shouted as he caught up to Ichigo.

"Tatsuki?" Ishida nodded, panting slightly. "Yeah, I felt her."

"She's probably in danger, we sho-" Ishida stopped moving, his facae very still and he ws no longer breathing. However, he was still in the same posture, his mouth, body and hands in the same position. He looked as if he were made were made out of glass.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, trying to figure out if this was just some cruel joke. But then he noticed the absent calls of the hollows below. He gazed all around him. The air was hushed. There were no shouts of battle. Nothing. It was as if time had stopped still.

And then a voice behind him brought Ichigo back to his senses and suddenly, everything made sense. "Hello, Kurosaki Ichigo." Aizen greeted. "It has been quite sometime since we have had such an encounter, isn't it?"

Ichigo stood there, as still as the world behind him. Time was no longer running. He didn't know how Aizen had done it, but his enemy had made it stop. Ichigo just stood those for a few moments, shock keeping him still. Tatsuki was in trouble…he needed to go to her… but he couldn't just slip by an opponent like Aizen….what should he do?

Aizen smiled slightly, "My, my, Kurosaki-kun," He twirled his wrist and continued in a more sarcastic manner, "Aren't you at all curious why I am here?"

Ichigo glared at the man before him, but said nothing. He fisted Zangetsu's hilt and brought it over to his front.

"Oh dear, I am sorry to say, but I have no intentions of fighting you." Aizen replied. "I merely wished to speak to you about something that has been bothersome for me up to late."

Ichigo grunted. He was slowly starting to lose his patience with Aizen, growing sick of the man's little games. If he didn't hurry up and get passed him then all hope to save Tatsuki would be diminished. He quickly analyzed every option he could think of, before Aizen, once again, interrupted his thought process.

"There is no point worrying about that woman, Kurosaki-kun." Aizen stated, placing his hands inside his pockets. "Time itself has become idle. The only two people in this area still breathing are you and I. So for now, it is safe to assume that no harm shall befall her."

Ichigo turned his head in order to gaze in the direction where Tatsuki's pressure was coming from. He needed to get out of here and fast. Even those what Aizen was true, it would only prove all the more useful to himself. Without anyone moving, he could rescue her easily. But then again, he found himself wondering just _how _Aizen had gained this ability. Perhaps it was some type of Kidou?

Aizen narrowed his eyes, disappointed by Ichigo's lack of reaction. "If I were you, I would be more worried about myself."

These word caught Ichigo's attention, for he looked back at Aizen "What do I need to worry about? You're the one who went through all this trouble just to talk to me. If you wanted to kill me, then you would have done so by this point." He growled. "Or at least attempted."

The man smirked, holding back an urge to laugh. "These last six years have not been enough to subside your cocky attitude, has it? Well, I do believe the time of formalities have passed, have they not?"

"What the hell are you rambling about?"

"Hush now, there is no need to rush anything. I am about to reveal my true purpose for coming here tonight." Aizen allowed his reiatsu level to rise, enough so that Ichigo wouldn't try and escape. "I have come to take you from this place. Form your friends, family, and everything you hold dear. The life you would have lived is no more. Your future is absolute."

Ichigo's eyes widen as confusion riddled inside of him. He personally believed that all Aizen wanted to do was to just kill him and be done with it. Aizen's spiritual pressure grew even more, forcing Ichigo down to his knees. His clutch on Zangetsu had slackened, as he gripped his chest, willing himself not to throw up.

"If you fail to follow my next instructions, then I promise you this. That woman will be killed."

Ichigo clenched his teeth together, breathing heavily as he glowered at the man before him. "You fucking bastard." He said looking up at his enemy, "I...I..." The pressure grew even more, preventing Ichigo from speaking.

"Remember, that woman's life is in your hands." Aizen repeated.

Ichigo's knitted his eyebrows. He could not believe that Aizen was threatening him like this. How was this even possible? Why was Aizen so suddenly interested in him? "W-what...is it...you want me do?"

"Simple." Aizen said, quite transfixed in examining Ichigo's figure. " I want you to help me stage your death. This way, your pesky little friends won't try to find a way to save you when you leave this place."

Ichigo couldn't help but scoff at this statement. "Psh. How do you plan on doing that?"

Aizen gave a small smile, "Everything has been arranged already, my dear boy. All you have to do...is stay out of the way."

"What the hell do you even mean by that?"

His smile grew as he knelt down onto one knee, and firmly grasped Ichigo's chin. And then leaned in very close to his captive's face, and then whispered. "I have done you a favor of recreating a clone for you. It has a spiritual pressure prefect as yours...it's quite fascinating actually, but I shall not bore you with the details. At any rate, before I move time froward, you are going to leave this place by using that wonderful little pass of yours. _I _cannot get passed the barrier, but if I were to open a portal for you, then you can go anywhere you like. Once you're out of the way, I shall simply kill your clone and it will all be over."

By the time Aizen was finished giving the man instructions, he pulled away, surprised at Ichigo's reaction. His eyes were closed and he looked content. He seemed to be neither shocked nor hurt by what Aizen had just told him. He didn't even seem to think that escaping was much of an option. It looked as if he was willingly to accept anything if it meant the protection of his loved ones.

_He appears to have grown very mature these past years_, Aizen thought, _It seems only yesterday he was that headstrong teenager who would have lashed out on me in these kinds of situations...I wonder..._

"What about my human body? Do you just want me to leave that here?"

"Yes, I do believe your friends will like some recorded of your death."

He was silent then mumbled. "Since you want me to leave...can I go back to my apartment in Tokyo...I need to get something."

Aizen thought about this request. "Fine, when midnight comes, I shall be taking you. Oh, and I will like to have your badge when I do come."

"How will you get to me if you can't get passed the barrier?" Ichigo responded.

"I have my ways, Ichigo-kun. Now, just promise to hand that badge to me."

"Whatever."

His smile widen. "I am enjoying this cooperation from you. I hope that you learn to make it last."

"Don't get to cocky yourself. I am only doing this to make sure everyone will remain safe." Aizen's hold on him tighten.

"Watch your mouth. Say something like that again, and you can forget everything. I'll just kill you and the woman _and _your family and have done with it. But I am feeling rather generous." Aizen gazed into Ichigo's eyes for a moment before standing up once more. He raised his eyebrows. "It was nice speaking to you, Ichigo-kun. You might want to leave now for I have to speak to your little friend very soon."

Ichigo watched as Aizen pressed his hand against the thin air before him, and a portal appeared before. With that leering smile, he disappeared, shimmering away into the lights around them. Ichigo stood up as well, thinking over what had just occurred. In his mind, he knew what he had to do, but his in heart, he felt himself being torn apart. _It's for her...it's for Tatsuki...and everyone else...for Sado, Ishida...my dad...everyone who lives here...I am going to protect them._

* * *

Time had raced forward once more. No one in the battle would realize what had just occured. Everyone would start breathing and start to swing their blades once more. No one would realize that they had lost an important alley. Friend. Brother. Son. Aizen smiled as the success of his plan, moving onto the next and equally important phase.

"I am pleased with your work." Aizen said, as they materialized before Ulquiorra and Tatsuki.

"Aizen-sama, did everything go well?" The servant questioned, keeping a weary eye on the girl behind him.

"Yes, thanks to you."

Tatsuki's eyes widened as she felt Aizen's spiritual . The sheer force of it brought her down and she started to cough out blood once more. He peered down at her, analyzing every movement that she was making. "So, you are the woman Ichigo cares so much about, right?"

She didn't even comprehend what the man was saying for she was to focused on her own psychical well-being. "Well, either case, I am correct in saying that you are Arisawa Tatsuki." he said, before addressing his servant. "Restrain her."

Ulquiorra did as he was told, gripping Tatsuki's forearms and pulling her to her feet. _They're after Ichigo…_she thought..._Damn it!** I can't do anything!**_

The pressure lifted a little, and Tatsuki found she could breathe normally. "Tire us out then go after your prey?! You're a low life! A coward!" She shouted to the man's back.

Aizen turned around, slightly surprised by the girl's attitude. "Why on earth would I risk I full fledge battle just to kill a tiny bug? Kurosaki-kun is becoming to strong, I couldn't risk him growing any stronger."

"So, you're not even going to give him chance to fight?! Just threaten him with my life then have your way?!" she spluttered. "You have no honor!"

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Ulquiorra, can you please keep her quiet? She is starting to give me a headache."

Tatsuki's mind went completely blank after she heard that name. She stopped struggling, turning her head around as she realized just who she was being held by. The hands that were stained with her family's blood. Her mother and father...Ulquiorra, the murder of the Ariwasas. And yet…but she couldn't do anything…she couldn't do anything! Had she recognized earlier…had she known. She could hear voices coming from somewhere nearby and Tatsuki gazed up to fear striking her as she felt many familiar reiatsu but the most familiar of all..."Ichigo..."

"I have to go her..." He was saying. "I can't let her die..."

"Ichigo! What's wrong with you?! Get a grip on yourself!" A voice that Tatsuki recognized as Hirako Shinji, seem to be very agitated. "You can't go down there! You'll be killed! Wait until the Soul Society comes!"

"I have go..." Ichigo said again, in that same emotionless tone. "I have to go...I have to go..."

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Ishida was yelling.

"I can't...I won't..." Ichigo kept repeating himself, and even those she couldn't see what was going on, she thought that Shinji and Ishida were holding him back. "I can't lose her...not again..."

"What are you talking about?! Ichigo! Don't act-"

There was a sound of a crack, a swish of a sword and Tatsuki's worst fears were confirmed. Ichigo seem to float down towards Aizen, whose smile could not have been more evident.

"...Ichigo!" she shrieked, "Ichigo! It's a trap!"

The cold hand silenced her by covering her mouth and she bit it. She tried to scream through it but to no avail.

They didn't even need to exchange words. He understood what was at stake. Ichigo took one long look at Tatsuki, whose eyes were clouded by tears. No…please…god…to take another from me…Please…PLEASE! But her pleading did nothing. In a single stab, and she found herself covered in Ichigo's warm blood.

* * *

((A/N: That whole scene with Aizen, Ichigo, Tatsuki took place two hours before **this scene** and the **beginning**. Obviously, these **two **are connected. But just so no one got confused...))

"I have to say, faking your death was an easy thing to accomplish. With no Shinigami around, your friends were too afraid to battle me. And with the others all preoccupied...it was really all quite to easy. Wouldn't you agree, Kurosaki-kun?" Aizen addressed his captive as they continued down the path to Las Noches.

Ichigo chose not to reply to this statement. The path they walked on was dark, holding a resemblance to an aged cave. It was a cold, unwelcoming place. Ichigo could vaguely recall when he had come here with Chad and Ishida in their failed attempt to rescue Orihime. Back then, he hadn't taken time to explore the place. It was only now he realized just how grim it was.

Everything was gone. His life had been taken away from him. The career he had, his life, his home, his family, his friends, and…her. They were all gone from his world. The only thing he had left were his stories. At least Aizen had allowed him to gather those. In his mind, he remembered a poem he had once written long ago.

"The leaves fall to the ground,

In the month of September,

And by December,

Are covered by the weight of snow,

Human feet crushing their little souls,

Of the leaves that had fallen in September,

So very long ago."

* * *

Author's Notes:

**5/23/08:** As promised, I am going back and reediting all of my chapters. The first three, all I really did was some tuning up...but I was pretty satisfied with those. I know they are not my best work, but it wouldn't really make a difference if I rewrote them. My writing hasn't improved that drastically yet. Oh, and if Ichigo seems a little OOC, you have to understand, I was trying to portray him as more of an adult. He still has some of his stubborn attitude, but he really has matured a little over the past years.

2/6/08: Added a couple new scenes...which will tie into the story later: D

I am never doing flashback chapters like this again...such a pain the butt! XD

Okay. A lot of things going on in this chapter (and it was short! Sorry D :). So, yeah…some of it is a little confusing...and hopefully makes sense. If it doesn't, then I will change it so that it is more clear...HOWEVER...this is a pretty key chapter and doing to much will probably spoil the rest of the story. So...your just gunna have to wait ans see _why_ exactly Aizen faked Ichigo's death and the conversation they had beforehand. So...yeah...hope that's clear...

And...there is some weird guy following Ulquiorra around! gasps ..You'll find out later...

Thanks to Fiery who edited this and probably got thoroughly annoyed with me during this chapter…

And to all those who reviewed last time: D

And uh…that's it! Hoped you enjoyed it…(maybe…)

Grammar! Please tell me what I miss! I did some editing this morning...soo...O.o...

Pin


	6. Three Days After You Die

**I do not own Bleach.**

**8/23/08: **And yes, I am editing...a lot. SOOO...if you noticed this chapter...it's not new. I just split chapters 3 and six to make them more manageable..

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**

**Three Days After You Die**

* * *

**Y**uzu pressed her face up against the window, the cool glass soothing her forehead. She furrowed her eyebrows together, concern etched onto her face and appeared to be very anxious. She was sitting in the living room, staring out onto the vast landscape before her. She, her sister , and their protector, Sado, had arrived at their Grandmother's house nearly four years ago. It had been a daunting experience at the time, but like everything in the world, things eventually started to settle down. A routine had been established and their lives had kept up a steady pace ever since. Footsteps from the kitchen distracted Yuzu for a moment, and she looked up to see Karin join her, sipping tea and watching the sun rise with her twin.

The two sisters no longer looked like little children. At sixteen years of age, it was Yuzu who seemed to be attracting the most attention. She was the more developed one, with long brown hair that curved down to her back. Karin, who had upheld her boyish demeanor (being Tatsuki's protegee), had short, choppy black hair those she both taller and skinner then her sibling.

Yuzu gripped her cup tightly, her attention refocusing back onto the window. Karin was now reading an outdated magazine she had spotted on the coffee table. She stuck her tongue out when she saw who was on the front cover.

"Eh, he's all over the place " She cringed, tossing the magazine to the side. "Honestly, if Ichigo had never bothered to take that creative writing class, he would have never become an author " Karin looked back at her sister, surprised by her lack of reaction. "Hey, you okay?" Yuzu didn't reply. Karin frowned, and gazed out the window with her. "What's so interesting? It's just the same old rice fields we see every single day."

"Sado-kun hasn't returned yet..." Yuzu said at long last. "He left last night to go help fight...but..."

"Oh...well...you know how it goes. These battles can take a while."

"I wish we could go with him."

"The stupid Soul Society won't let us, they say that our gifts need to 'mature' before we can do any kind of fighting " Karin grunted with annoyance. "I mean, Ichigo was younger then we are when he first started fighting Hollows!"

Yuzu breathed a little, " I am worried about him as well."

"Hm, Ichigo? Don't worry about him, I am sure he is fine!"

"No...I can usually sense Ichigo...all the time...but I just can't now..." She tapped her fingers against the glass. "I've been trying to feel him out ever sense that battle started...but..it's like he vanished..."

Karin gaped a little, taking in every word her sister was saying. After Sado, Karin and Yuzu had left home, it didn't take very long for Yuzu to start developing a better awareness of afterlife. It had actually surprised Karin when she found out that Yuzu had become very sensitive to the spiritual pressures of those around her. Most curiously enough, their brother had been the strongest (followed closely by their father's and Karin's). They often used her sensitivity to check in on their other friends and family back in Karakura Town and so far, Yuzu's gift had never failed them before. So, if she couldn't feel him, the only conclusion could be that he was either mortally wounded or...

"I am sure...sure...he's just fine..." Karin said, trying to reassure herself. "Big brother can't die...it's not like him...so..."

A sob escaped from Yuzu's throat and she wrapped her arms around her sister's waist, both of them praying that the worst had not happened.

* * *

She felt nothing. She felt dead on the inside. And what was more, she was mourning. In a grief that spiraled down to every aching bone, muscle and wound on her onto her back, Tatsuki clutched the sheets on the bed, which were cold and damped. Her fingers squeezed slightly as turned her face to the side and buried it deep within the pillows. And after a few moments, she started to sob for the umpteenth time.

It was like losing her parents all over again. She wanted to scream, shout, throw things against the surrounding wall. She felt was sadness, loneliness, regret of the time that had gone by with things left unsaid. Guilt. Guilt that lead itself it to weaken the knees and blind the eyes and obliterate all dailiness of life.

Even three days after Ichigo's death, Tatsuki could feel the spots where his warm blood has sputtered onto her even if she had washed them away. Memories the look of triumph on Aizen's face, that smile so creepily just, Ichigo's body falling to the ground and arms that had been holding her back so tightly finally let loose. She had fallen to her knees, eyes wide in shock

She had not bothered to stay long in Karakura after what had taken place. Ishida or someone had told it her it would be best if she did stay. But she didn't want too. She couldn't be here with all the Hyena hollows still running free, their whooping a gruesome chant of victory. It seemed because their group had not succeed in finding the source, the Hyenas were there to stay. The best they could do was to place additional protection.

This is what the representatives of the Soul Society- when they had finally managed to get the battle scene- had explained at any rate. They also had discovered that the source of the clones was not in the human world at all, but in fact buried deep inside Las Noches. Again, Tatsuki had only been vaguely listening, because by this point she had been heading to the front door of Urahara's shop.

She remembered seeing Rukia standing outside on the front porch, Renji by her side. They hadn't been talking, only on the look out of any signs of dangers. They had merely knowledge her presence by shifting their gaze only slightly. Rukia's face had grown even more somber. But she didn't know what to say to Tatsuki. What was there to say? She had already lost so much due to Aizen. Her best friend, her family and now Ichigo.

But it hadn't mattered to Tatsuki at that very moment. Words of comfort and lost could be expressed later. Much later. It was as if some primitive instinct was masking all other thought out, telling her that she needed to go to sleep. She took a few steps forward and a breath of wind took her away.

The night-time breeze had taken Tatsuki right to the front door of Ichigo's apartment. She had squinted a little, grabbing the door handle and twisting it a few times, only to find that it was locked. Kneeling down, she lifted up the welcome mat and picked up the spare key. She entered the empty home- which felt like a gloomy grave- ate, showered, and fell asleep on his bed. She didn't understand why she had chosen this place, but it felt more comforting then anywhere else...all rooms smelled exactly like him...

* * *

The day after his death, Tatsuki had woken up, wearing t-shirt to big for her body. She rubbed her eyes, yawning, and stretching her arms high above her head. Only half-awake, she wondered why Ichigo was not in the room with her. Any time she come over, maybe quite drunk from a night's outings, he had always taken to sleeping on the floor. But he wasn't here now, and she couldn't understand why. Had they gotten into some sort of fight? But how, how had it started, who had started it, and how could they fix it if she couldn't remember who had started it?

Then she had remembered. He was gone.

* * *

Three days had passed. A full seventy-three hours had flown by without a second thought. These precious minutes, things Ichigo never would get back. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to focus his attention on the blank piece of paper before him. How he wished he could feel inspired, motivated, anything that would get his mind off of the situation he was in- where he was or what he was suppose to be doing.

_Come on, think_, he thought,_ think of something to write! Anything…anything to break this silence…this cold, dead silence…_

Ichigo crouched forward so that the upper part of his chest was laying down on the desk before him, his hands gripping the back of his head. He had not been able to leave this room for three full fucking days. When Aizen and him had arrived at Las Noches, the pair had spoken to no one they passed or each other. Ichigo, those not daring to meet anyone's gaze, had heard his enemies whispering to one other, looking shocked by Ichigo's arrival. He had assumed this was because Aizen had not told everyone of his real plans to anyone, expect for a chosen few.

Before long, the crowds had finally thinned away and Aizen had then lead him into this small room. Having bothered not give any warning, Aizen had grabbed Ichigo's wrist, and forced him to wear a sliver bracelet, that made it impossible for him to use his spiritual pressure. He had then told to Ichigo to stay here until further notice. To stay put and be quiet. Ichigo gritted his teeth, daring himself not to scream with frustration.

It wasn't because of the fact he was so tried and hungry, from lack sleep or food, that was making him so frustrated. It was not knowing, not comprehending what was happening and only having this hushed stillness surrounding him. "How is this suppose to help with his stupid war?!" He growled, his finger-tips pressing hard into his skull. "He fucking told me that's why he wanted me! How is this helping him?"

This was indeed true. After Aizen and Ichigo had escaped from all of the gaping Arrancar, Ichigo had asked, _"Aizen-sama, I want to ask you something."_

_"Hm...it will depend on what you want to ask." Aizen had replied, not bothering to look at Ichigo directly. This had irritated Ichigo greatly._

_"Why have you brought me here? What was your purpose?" _

_Aizen had stop, turning around to face Ichigo now. "I thought that would have been simple. You are too valuable of a warrior to kill, so I took you in as my own. You'll be aiding me in the coming months of this war."_

_Ichigo glowered at the man with all of his might. "You honestly think you can pit me against my comrades?"_

_"Former comrades. The moment they see you at my side, they will automatically assume you a traitor."_

_"I was under the impression you brought me here because you threaten the death of those very same people. If expect that in some distant future for **me** to kill them-"_

_"Ah, we shall see about that Ichigo." Aizen had interrupted. "We shall see how you feel after I am done with you."_

He hated being locked away like some caged animal--but now he held a sense of pity to the animals that were caged. He hated being here, a prisoner in such a nicely decorated room. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. God, how he hated it. But there was nothing he could do to try to escape…nothing…for if even attempted it…he recalled the conversation between Aizen and himself just before his supposed 'death.' It had been disgusting, really. How on earth could he, Kurosaki Ichigo, have fallen for even one word of that had fallen from that man's lips? But with Tatsuki, his friends and his families' life being dangle out in front of him like slabs of meat, Ichigo had become submissive.

He could honestly say that he had a pretty good idea of what Orihime must have felt like when she had been kidnapped.

It was like he was suffocating.

* * *

The conference being held by the Soul Society was not one of particular delight. All the captains were order to attend it, presumably to discuss the outcomes of the most recent battle. Matsumoto Rangiku, who was a vice-captain and therefore not invited to the proceedings, took to sitting in the 10th division office, staring up at the ceiling with somber eyes. She felt a little disconnected with the world around her. It was odd really. A world where no Ichigo existed? It wasn't as if the two had been bosom friends, but Rangiku truly hadn't been expecting his death to come so soon.

There was a quick knock on the door , but they didn't bother to wait for a response. She lifted herself upward to see who had entered. It was the captain of the 10th division, Hitsugaya. He looked around the office before stating, "Did you get any work done while I was at the meeting?"

"Not really." She confessed. "I was thinking about other things."

"Isn't everyone?" He replied, sitting behind his desk, but not bothering to start on the overwhelming amount of paper work stacked next to him.

"What happened?" Rangiku questioned, shifting her position on the couch so she could see the captain clearly.

"Mainly new means of protection for the town and strengthen the barrier around it." He started in an calm voice. "Someone made the suggestion that after Kurosaki-san was killed, there was the possibility that Aizen might have stolen the pass needed to go beyond the town. We couldn't find it on Kurosaki's real body, so it was assumed that he had it on him at the time of his death."

"Did anyone speak to Ichigo's family yet?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "We managed to tell Isshin the night it happened and I believe Sado-san was given the task of explaining it to Kurosaki's little sisters. I think Isshin is making funeral preparations as well."

"That must be horrible…planning your own child's funeral." She laid back down on the couch. "It's sad that he's gone."

He closed his eyes, but didn't say anything. Rangiku guessed that in Hitsugaya's own way, he was sadden by Ichigo's death. "I find it all a little suspicious, those…"

"Hm?"

"I mean, from the reports I heard surrounding the matter, it was as if Ichigo wasn't acting like himself at all…it was like, he was someone else…."

"What are you talking about?"

"What that Vizard, Shinji and the Quincy said, something doesn't feel right. Kurosaki wouldn't have given in to an enemy that easily…and from what the report said, it was like he didn't even have any emotion whatsoever. They said his eyes looked blank and glossy….and he kept saying that he couldn't lose that girl…not again."

"So basically, what you're implying is that Ichigo is still alive and that thing Aizen killed was just a fake?" Again, he nodded. Rangiku smiled a little. "I wish I could believe you, captain but given the past relationship between Ichigo and Tatsuki…I think that was the real deal. Ichigo would probably have gone to ends of the universe if he meant she would be safe and sound."

Hitsugaya stared down at his reflection shining back at him from the polished wood on the desk. He couldn't deny Rangiku's words, because he knew them to be true, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel…something wasn't right. Nothing felt right or was he just wrong? The whole situation was riddled with so many questions but no answers came to light. Had something else happened to Kurosaki, or were they right in believing that he was truly dead?

* * *

Lisa could no longer stand these winter-like nights in Hueco Mundo. She breathed steadily, releasing tid-bits of warm air onto her hands, trying to keep them from freezing. Leaning her back against the boulder, she brought her knees to chest height for further protection from the cold. Like most real deserts in the world, the one here was no different from any other. With hot weather during the day and chills in the night, Lisa came to think that this place might be bi-polar.

And what was more, Hollows, both big and small, roamed around like absent minded animals. Contrary from what she had expected, most of these creatures seemed not to care much of her presence, choosing instead to believe she was apart of the scenery. Still, some could be mildly aggressive so Lisa took no second chances and kept her sword with her at all times.

She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep but at the same time aware of everything around her. Tommrow would be her second trip to the outskirts of Las Noches since she last reported to Urahara. Her first trip, which had been earlier that very day, Lisa had noted a change of activity in the place. No longer was there a buzz of activity but a very fragile tension. She couldn't pinpoint the problem exactly, because Aizen had fortified his castle to make sure that it was very difficult to sense out individual spiritual pressures, but she thought she felt a new comer within the place. One thing was for sure, her first priority was to tell this to Urahara the next time they would meet.

A whooping sound far to the east awoke Lisa and she poked her head behind the boulder to find the source of the noise. She saw at least a dozen or so hunch backed figures in the distance, all settling down for the day. Raising her eyebrows, watching as the hollows slowly started to lay down, one by one. This helped her see that there were even more of these creatures behind the original dozen-for a grand total of twenty.

Crap, she thought, They're so many of them! If they get wind of me...I could get seriously injured. She didn't dare try to feel their spiritual pressures nor did she much fancy pulling out her mask, for either action could be the factor for her capture. I need to get out of here...

However if she were too do that , then those other hollows might notice her presence. One false move and I could blow my cover...but staying here is no better.

She calculated all the options before her and deiced that for now, it would be best to stay put, controlling her restiu so the enemies thought she was a small, innocent hollow. Hopefully, it would fool them.

The night was strenuous for Lisa. Not only did she not fall back asleep, but she kept nervously glancing over her shoulder at the snoring creatures above--some still awake, presumably guarding their clan from potential foes. She gripped her sword tightly, so tightly that her fingers turned numb. This one night had put her plans to visit Las Noches on hold. She dare not visit the place when she was so tried.

It was day break when Lisa turned her head back around to see if the Hollows were up to now. Her eyes drifted slowly over each and everyone of them until they stopped, stunned. One of the Hollows was looking straight at her, its head propped up and looking as if it had just awoken. Seconds later however, it was alert and awake, howling in Lisa's direction.

"Shit..." She mumbled, getting to her feet as the rest of the herd starting to become aware of what was going on. "God damn...how..."

"Hm." Said a voice behind. "It seems that we have a spy in our midst."

Lisa whipped around and saw a woman dressed in completely white standing feet away from her.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**5/23/08: More editing was done to this.**

Okay! I updated...nothing much to say. This was a filler chapter that hopefully answered some of the questions from the last chapter...O.O...and so many different points of view! I am sorry if that annoyed anyone.

Um...I added a couple of new scenes to chapter four almost a week ago...sooo...yeah...

Thanks to Fiery (who betaed) and everyone who reviewed last time! It was really wonderful!

Any mistakes, please let me know!

Hahaha...Ichigo has a writer's block...XD


	7. A Man with a Hyena Mask

I don't own Bleach

Uh...and I edited this myself...so...if there are some mistakes...let me know...okay...: D

**8/23/08: **And yes, I am editing...a lot. SOOO...if you noticed this chapter...it's not new. I just split chapters 3 and six to make them more manageable..

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
**

**A Man with a Hyena Mask**

* * *

**T**wo weeks had passed since Ichigo's arrival, and not once had Aizen bothered to make contact with him. So, he couldn't help but be slightly irritated- it seemed that Aizen had better things to do then to speak with his prisoner.

So then what was the point of him brining me here? He thought savagely, pacing back and forth in his room.

Ichigo speculated that perhaps this lack of social contact was apart of a much bigger plan Aizen had concocted before Ichigo had come here. Breaking him down slowly but surely, to fall under his enemy's will. And as much as Ichigo hated to admit, this was actually semi-working. Keeping all of his emotions bottled up and no one willingly to listen to him, he felt trapped and found it hard to write.

He stopped pacing, and placed himself on the unkempt bed, his feet flat on the floor. Crumpled pieces of paper littered the ground, all of them seeming to have missed the wastebasket, because of his frustration with the unsatisfactory writing he had been producing lately. The room was small, or in a more optimistic tone 'cozy.' There were built in shelves on one wall, and some above the desk. The bed lay diagonally to the desk, right under a small barred window. Throughout the entire place, only one color seemed to be present. White- with the exception of the desk, which was brown. And with so little space to move around in, Ichigo often felt even more confined then before.

With the turn of the door knob, Ichigo sat up, and watched as his lunch was brought to him by a face he was becoming accustomed to seeing. It was the same Arrancar who had been brining his meals form the very first day Ichigo was brought here. He had come to learn that the Arrancar's name was Nouri.

Nouri looked a little younger Ichigo, with curly brown hair that fell in front of his face, giving him the appearance of a matted dog. Ichigo had been able to immediately spot his hollow mask, for it resided just below his chin and held a similar structure to something that Ichigo thought he had seen before (he remembered the second time he saw the Arrancar, that it looked like the masks from the Hyena Hollows).

And if there one thing Ichigo wouldn't be able to understand, it was the unusually amount of courtesy and respect the Arrancar showed him. Always he questioned how Ichigo's day was going, if he needed anything and if he was finding the food satisfactory. With all of his newly required free time, he vaguely wondered if Aizen had ordered his servant to be polite, but Ichigo soon discarded this theory. It just seemed to be in the Nouri's nature. He would always bow in respect and address him as 'Kurosaki-sama' – which surprised Ichigo.

Today, the platter was nothing special. It was the usually dry rice and water, just enough to keep him going until dinner that night. The Arrancar gave his usual respects before saying, "I was given instructions by Aizen-sama to tell you that he wishes to speak to you this afternoon."

Ichigo frowned, and waited to see if Nouri was going to say anything else. He started to eat. "So, does he finally want to speak with him after having me locked up in here for so long?"

"It would seem so." The Arrancar replied absent mindedly, standing right by the closed door, his eyes gazing around the messy room.

Ichigo swallowed and said hesitantly, "I know Aizen orders you to bring me my meals, but did he also ask you to make sure I actually eat it?"

The Arrancar didn't say anything for a minute or so, apparently still interested in what was the papers scattering the floor. But finally he gave Ichigo his full attention by stating, "No, he does not. Why do you ask?"

Ichigo shook his head a little, unable to come up to an answer for his own question. "It's just that you always stand there."

Nouri didn't say anything, now staring out the window. "I do it because I figured that if I were in this small room all day without any company whatsoever, I'd go mad."

Ichigo watched his companion, puzzled by his behavior. He seemed to either be an airhead or just overly kind to everyone. However, from Ichigo had seen of Nouri so far, he was a pretty decent person. Rubbing his forehead, Ichigo thought that if he had sunk so low as to start contemplating an enemy's personality traits, he really needed to find some other way of entertaining himself.

"So..." He started, trying to break the silence that was always caught between them during meals. "What other kinds of stuff do you do?"

Nouri blinked, for the first time looking surprised. "You're interested in knowing?"

"Er…" Ichigo had to admit that he wasn't too terribly curious about Nouri's other duties, he just wanted someone to talk to. "This is actually the first conversation we have had since I met you…so…"

"I am a Fraccion." He stated simply and then nudged his head to the direction of the tray. "Are you done eating?"

Ichigo nodded-those the lunch had been so dismal that it had hardly settled his roaring stomach. He figured that Aizen was giving him just enough in order to survive. Handing the tray back to Nouri, the Arrancar questioned, "Do you need anything?"

"No, I am fine."

"Alright then, someone should be here to take you to see Aizen-sama later on today. Good day to you, Kurosaki-sama." He bowed before shutting the door behind him, a small click allowed Ichigo to know that he was locked in once more.

He laid back down and for some reason, he started to feel warm and comfortable, his mind filling up with an empty haze. Eyes became half-lidded, fully opened, half-lidded then fully opened until he finally rolled onto his side and allowed sleep to take over him.

* * *

Ulquiorra strode down the halls, his hands deep within his pockets and listening to the soft footsteps brush up behind him. With no one to bother them, he felt Orihime brushed the back of his arm, itching for his affection. He closed his eyes, unable to understand why the woman constantly needed his attention. Wasn't it enough that she knew that he loved her?

At any rate, he amused her by allowing her to tug out his arm, intertwining her fingers with his cold ones. But she didn't mind the feel anymore- she had become used to it. They continued to walk, connected by this central point.

Orihime bit her lip, gazing up at the back of Ulquiorra's head. Unlike a normal couple, the two never walked side by side and while they held hands. Instead, she was forced to compromise with his need to be dominate over her. He had always walked in front.

But it wasn't that fact alone that was making her feel both uncomfortable and curious. She had known- and sensed- Ichigo's arrival quite some time ago. Someone had even told her. Yet, for some reason, she wanted to hear it from Ulquiorra himself. It seemed to become a habit of his not to tell her anything that went on in Las Noches. This forced her to get the information from a other source And even when her source wold explain the situations to her, in some remote region in her heart, Orihime never felt quite whole until she heard it from her lover. The only problem with this was Ulquiorra was not the type of person to easily spoon-feed her information. She had learned long ago that in order to get the answer she wanted, she would have to craft her question perfectly and ask it at exactly the right time.

She opened her mouth a little before closing it again. This was not exactly a safest place to speak so openly. He squeezed her hand a little, and started to walk faster. Orihime winced as she felt her arm being tugged at. It seemed to her that Ulquiorra wanted to get to their destination as quickly as possible, without realizing (or simply not caring) that her arm was becoming tender.

"Um…Ulquiorra…" She started, trying to pull away from his iron grip. "Please…you're hurting me."

He stopped, looking down his nose at her with that chilly gaze. She swallowed as he released her hand and began to rub her aching wrist. "Aizen-sama demanded that you were presented to him for the two of our more stronger Arranacar are on the verge of dying. Don't you think it would be wise to walk a at a more rapid pace?"

Again? She thought. Well, I guess Aizen can't afford to lose any more servants, considering how many weak ones the crystal keeps producing.

"Quit day-dreaming. If you don't want me to drag you, then start walking in longer strides." He whipped around, continuing down the hallway.

She stood there for a second, mulling over what had just happened, before catching up to him. Ulquiorra surprised Orihime by halting right in front of a closed door, opening it. She almost bumped into him but was prevent by him grabbing her forearm and pulling her in after him. The room was thick was the smell of blood and sweat. Obviously there had been a battle here.

"Ah, Inoue-san, I am glad to see you." Aizen stated, eyeing the bodies with distaste. "You know perfectly well what you are suppose to do. I have things to attend to, so I'll leave you to work."

She bowed her deeply and replied, "Yes, Aizen-sama."

"Good." He turned his attention to Ulquiorra. "It's almost time, please go retrieve him." Orihime gave a sideways glace at Aizen, but all she could see was the back of his head. She speculated if he was talking about Ichigo.

"Of course, Aizen-sama." And he turned on his heel without giving Orihime a second thought.

"And Nouri," Aizen shifted his gaze to the other side of the room. "I want to thank you about stopping these two from fighting. Make sure Inoue-san does her job properly."

Nouri closed his eyes, and bowed before standing back in his usually manner- shoulders tight, arms glued to the side and back straight. He looked like the most obedient solider. And with that, Aizen too left.

A settled silence fell between them as Orihime neared the bodies, placing her hands out in front of her and started to treat their injuries.

"You seem distress." Nouri started, giving her a look of concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine." Though the trembling tone in her voice proved otherwise.

"Was it Ulquiorra-sama?" He questioned.

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

She didn't respond to this but averted the conversation to a more comfortable topic, "They're so beaten up, I can't tell who was fighting who."

"It was that new Arrancar, the one made last month. I forget his number…and the other was a girl those I wasn't able to tell who it was..."

"Did you really stop this battle all by yourself?" She asked, watching as the blood started to clear up.

He almost laughed. "They were all ready severely injured when I got here. Had the two been at full strength, I probably would have lost. "

"Why do you always bring yourself down, Nouri?" Orihime asked, "Aizen-sama doesn't give the job of a Fraccion to just anyone."

Nouri frowned, "I think the only reason he hasn't thrust me out of the job yet is because I am a bit more reliable then my sister. But even she is a stronger warrior than I am. Those, she wasn't able to capture that spy on her own." He noticed Orihime's confused stare. "Nobody told you what happened yesterday?"

"No one tells me anything, Nouri. Only you do."

Nouri's eyes drifted around the room, following the patterns of blood stained on the wall. "Ulquiorra-sama ought to have said something. It's a bit irritating that he doesn't."

"Please don't talk about him like that…" Orihime pleaded. "I know he isn't the most ideal person…but still…he's…"

"I know, I know. You don't need to defend him." He smiled a little. "But, getting back to the point, our little 'watchdogs' found a spy in the desert yesterday. My sister caught up with them, found the spy and they started to fight. However, in the end, it looked as if the spy was going to win…I think one of the Espada got involved and they were able to capture the spy. She's being held in this castle right now. "

"Do you know anything about this person?"

"Hmm…not too much. Sis did say something about Aizen interrogating her…but that hasn't helped. The only information we have been able to gleam is from her battle. It would seem she is a Vizard-"

"They're done." Orihime said, her voice cracking. "I-I…I want to go back to my room."

Nouri looked perplexed by her abrupt change in attitude. He craned his neck to see the two bodies better, seeing both of their chests slowly rising and falling. "Okay, they look fine. I'll take you back."

She didn't say a single word to Nouri as they walked back together to her room. He unlocked her door and allowed her to make her own way in. He was about to close the it, when he sighed, knitting his eyebrows together and said, "Orihime, I am sorry. I don't know everything about your past, so if I offended you in some way…"

"Nouri, it's not you at all." She smiled at him. "It's just a little saddening…the Vizards helped me fix my powers once."

"Oh…" Nouri gazed down at the ground, closed his eyes and clicked his tongue before stating. "I am not suppose to tell anyone this, especially you…but…Kurosaki-sama is going to be seeing Aizen-sama alone today." And with that, he left.


	8. Haunting Twist of Fame

**OMG- some of this is all in past tense...I'll fix that soon! Swear it!**

I do not known Bleach...expect for maybe on Tuesdays...jk.

**8/23/08: **And yes, I am editing...a lot. SOOO...if you noticed this chapter...it's not new. I just split chapters 3 and six to make them more manageable..

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Haunting Twist of Fame  
**

* * *

**U**lquiorra retrieved Kurosaki Ichigo with, surprisingly enough, little trouble. Upon entering into Ichigo's room, he found the place to be quite a mess- a fact that didn't go down to well with the Arrancar. He deiced that while the man was gone, he would have a servant come in and clean it. The smell emitting from it was just to much to bear (but then again, Ulquiorra had always been the clean type himself- even a little stench got him all worked up). However, Ulquiorra put this fact out of his mind when he found that the man was asleep in a very awkward position. His upper body was on the bed with his feet flat on the floor.

He placed a chilly hand on Ichigo's shoulder, shaking him slightly. "Kurosaki, wake up."

It took several seconds before Ichigo opened his eyes. He looked a very surprise, sitting up as quickly as he could, breathing fast. "Not exactly the face I was expecting to see…" He said more to himself then Ulquiorra.

"Get up and refresh yourself. Aizen-sama requests your presence." Ulquiorra stated in cool tones.

Ichigo obeyed, running a hand through his unkempt hair. He looked at his reflection in a small mirror near the desk, disapproving of his appearance._ Not that it matters to much_, Ichigo thought. Rubbing his eyes, he had waited to see what Ulquiorra would do next.

"When was the last time you bothered to bathe?" Ulquiorra questioned, shoving his hands into his pockets. He knew for a fact that attached to this bedroom was a rather small bathroom. But none less, a bathroom. With a shower.

"Uh…yesterday…" Ichigo stretched his arms high above his head. "Why?"

Ulquiorra glanced around the room, "Then it must be this room alone. Haven't you been given any other clothing besides your Shinigami grab?"

"Ovbiously, I have not. And even I was, do you honestly think I would wear it?"

Ulquiorra chose to ignore this comment. "Come, keep up a fast pace."

The man given the Arrancar one lasting look, full of indifference and anger. It was then when Ulquiorra thought he would be getting some resistant from Ichigo, but alas he was proven wrong. Ichigo did nothing to try to improve the situation he was in, or try to escape it. They left the room, Ichigo feeling relieved that was finally able to walk away from his prison.

Through a maze of white halls, Ulquiorra arrived at their destination. Double doors stood before them, the golden knobs catching Ichigo's eye for a moment before he found himself being dragged into the room. The initial shock that the room was not just _white _took a while to wear off. He assumed that he being brought to one of Aizen's more personal rooms, with high windows towered above him and lavish red curtains were tucked neatly away behind hooks. The floor was a dark polished wood, and there was crown molding on the walls surrounding them. And even those the walls themselves were white, they were covered in so many paintings, they appeared to be bountiful with many different bright colors. One more thing that caught his interest. It also surprised Ichigo the amount of books the man seemed to carry. There had to _thousands _of them.

Ichigo thought there might have been a second level to this room, due to the door he noticed over by the desk, but his was not given the chance to investigate further. He felt himself once more being pulled away by Ulquiorra and ushered through a other hidden door on the opposite side of the room. Ichigo been actually hoping for other surprise but found that this room was just as white as the rest of world of Las Noches. The only difference was that in this room, there was only one piece of furniture. A white chair that seem to be rotate in complete circle, despite the fact it was built firmly into the ground. Ulquiorra bowed and stated, "Aizen-sama. I have brought the boy."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He loathed it when these people insisted on labeling him a 'boy.' For god's sake, he was twenty-two years old- he was certainly no longer consider a child by any standards.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra." Aizen said, turning around in order to stare at the pair of them. His eyes lingered on Ichigo, as if inspecting him. "Ichigo-kun, you look rather thin. Have you been eating properly?"

"Only what you care to give me." Ichigo responded.

"No need to get snippy. I was merely concern about your welfare."

"Yeah, I would be too if I invested so much time in capturing someone. Who knows? I might have just a complete waste of your time." Ichigo retorted, not caring about the looks on Aizen's and Ulquiorra's faces. Why should he care? It wasn't like they would do anything to try and kill him. Maybe they would break couple of bones, punish him for not being submissive, but Ichigo could hardly call that threatening. Eighteen years of being friends with Tatsuki had taught him otherwise.

Aizen closed his eyes, a smile appearing on his features. "Perhaps not a complete waste. Ulquiorra, you may leave if you wish." Ulquiorra nodded curtly, giving Ichigo one last gaze before retreating back into the room before.

Once he left, this allowed Aizen's focus to be solely on Ichigo. He shuddered slightly at the look his captor was giving him. Aizen got up from his seat, and strode over to where Ichigo stood. Ichigo glared at the man and took a step back. He did not like how close the older man was. Aizen didn't done anything to respond, still staring at Ichigo as if expecting something radical was about to happen.

Ichigo wished that he Zangestu with him or have this bracelet taken off his wrist so he could access his hollow powers-- he felt a little defenseless at the moment. Considering Aizen was able to prevent from both from happening since Ichigo had arrived to Las Noches...it wasn't something to linger over. He also was having trouble not noticing a Aizen's expression. It was like staring into a skilled poker player-- full of animation but the same time, and there was an underline calm. Something that collected the man's together and made it impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"Fascinating." Aizen said.

"What's so fucking fascinating?"

"You are. You are fascinating."

Ichigo scoffed. "Well, I am not going to get any more _interesting._ What the hell did you want me for?"

"Calm down, boy. I'll get to it in good time."

Again, Ichigo cringed at the sound of the word 'boy.' "Fine, whatever floats your boat."

"How do you find your quarters?" Aizen questioned, once more growing closer to Ichigo. The inquiry took Ichigo by surprise. Why the hell was Aizen asking him about this sort of thing?

"Sleepable."

"And your meals?"

"Wonderful. Now what's the point you asking me all the stupid questions?." Ichigo snapped, becoming irritated that Aizen still wanted to continue this idle chit-chat.

"Hm...you should be a little for grateful. I could have thrown into the a prison cell."

"Don't worry. You already put me in one." Ichigo nodded curtly to the man, "That '_room'_ you gave me has got bars on the windows."

Aizen allowed these word to sink in and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. In some situations, Ichigo could act like the mature adult he was suppose to be and than in others, he seemed to resort back to acting like a little child. Aizen supposed this was because Ichigo had fallen into a false sense of security from Aizen's lack of contact with him. Of course, this is what he had planned from the very beginning and all he had to do was prove Ichigo otherwise. Which was exactly why he brought the man here today.

"Ichigo, when was the last time you heard anything from the human world?"

"Not a thing since I came here. Why?"

"Well, it's amusing really." Aizen's smile turned into a kind of leer as he said, "It seems humans have nothing better to talk about then your death." Ichigo knitted his eyebrows together, confused by this statement. "Yes, it would have seem your fame was more renowned then you realized. The night you 'died', it wasn't just the people you knew that mourned. I suppose being a prized author has it's benefits."

Aizen smiled at the look Ichigo was giving him. It was so much more satisfying than his constant scowl. "Do you not understand? Your death was a bang that echoed across the world. Every person who had been emotional moved by your little story became sick with sympathy and sadness."

As Aizen spoke, the atmosphere in the room suddenly begun to change. It was still hostile, but there was a sense of growing tension and curiosity. Ichigo looked both shocked and intrigued by these words. He would not be so modest as to say that he did not already know of his book's fame. But still...he was stunned. Were people he didn't even know, really mourning for his sake? Just because of his book? Ichigo didn't realized that his words had left such a strong impression. All he had done was write how he had been feeling at the time, to try to rid himself of some of the pain.

But then something clicked in the back of his mind. What was Aizen going to gain by even telling him this? Certainly how his readers had reacted to death would not be of huge importance to Aizen. Unless...

"Why are you telling me this?" Ichigo growled. "What should it matter if one, ten, or a thousand people cry for my death?"

"Ichigo-kun, think about for a moment." Aizen said, in an tantalizingly clam voice. "Stop being irrational. If millions of people knew you were, and you suddenly died...how would they feel if you were to suddenly come back?"

"What-"

"Let's say for some miraculous reason, you manged to escape from this land and go back to the human world. What on earth would you do there? You certainly could not go back and be Kurosaki Ichigo..."

Ichigo's eyes widen, realizing the meaning behind what Aizen was telling him. He stared up at his captor's face, gaping. "You...You..."

Aizen silenced the other by waving a hand out in front of him, and a large screen appeared before the pair. It flickered for a moment, but then Ichigo could clearly see it was televising a rather large event. Cameras were zooming over the heads of many people, all wearing black. Their heads were bowed, some had tears falling from their eyes. Most of the people, Ichigo recognized. He saw his father on that monitor, his sisters, his old friends, extended family...they were all there. He could hear a commenter in the background, saying such thins like, 'Such a sad day this was...such a beloved author, gone from us at such a young age...' Ichigo placed a hand over his mouth. This had been...his...his...own...

"You're sick..." Ichigo murmured. "This...whole..."

"I heard your father had a lot of trouble rejecting all the newscasters. So many of them wanted to air your funeral live. But just imagine...anyone who chose to got to watch as your human body buried underground."

Ichigo could not able to take much more. Staring at all these people...watching them...seeing them. Scream...he wanted to scream ...this wasn't really happening. The screen suddenly stood still as the camera stopped momentarily on a very familiar face. At that very moment, Ichigo looked up and his eyes widen even more. He bypassed Aizen, staring up at the screen. He tried to press his hand against it, only to find that it slipped through the static of dotted colors. It was very much like a child reaching up for something they really wanted. Yet instead, he took to staring at Tatuski's face, and watched the tears that seem to come out of nowhere. So many emotions filled his insides as he watched her cry. Her eyes had been screwed shut _. _He had thought, _Oh god...I am sorry..._He could no longer stand it. He no longer wanted to watch as all these people mourned his death...

"Aizen...stop this already." Ichigo turned around to face the man. "Stop showing me this! I understand, all right?! I-I..."

"Do you understand?" Aizen followed Ichigo over to where he stood, tightly gripping his forearm. "No matter what you do. No matter what you say. And no matter where you go, you can never leave this place being Kurosaki Ichigo? For if you did...you could single-handedly destroy that delicate balance between life and world beyond."

Ichigo was shaking all over, his hand over eyes, willingly himself not lose his will. This whole situation...it wasn't terrifying as it was crazy! What kind of person would do this to other human...but then he remembered. Aizen wasn't really a human. He was a lunatic.

"Let's face reality for a moment. From now on, the only two places you can ever truly live as your true self would be here and the Soul society." His leaned down, so that he was able to stare directly into Ichigo's eyes. "Pity yourself. This was the true reason I wanted to leave your human body behind. I didn't just want the Soul Society or your friends to believe you dead. I wanted the entire world to believe it. When in reality, your soul is still so alive and well."

Against his better nature, Ichigo watched the screen once more. Time has often played the fool to everyone, and right at that second, it was no expectation. Everything felt as if it was placed into slow motion. Ichigo gluped as his own face was staring back at him. He felt his insides coil. His human body was dressed in a neat suit and his bright hair the neatness it had ever been. Laying down in a black coffin, with hands folded neatly on his chest, with a yellow, white and orange flowers surrounding him. "You're sick..." He repeated.

"I suppose so, but you were bound to learn of this sooner or later. After all, this funeral was only televised a week ago."

"Are you fucking done with me yet?" Ichigo whispered.

"Hm..." Aizen smiled. It was the kind of smile that told everyone that he was very pleased with himself. "There was actually one more thing I would like to show you." He let go of Ichigo and walked to the otherside of the room.

Ichigo not even bothered to look up as Aizen lifted his hand up, and a small stand blossom from the ground. On the top of the stand, lay something Ichigo had seen once more before. It had been pulled from Rukia's chest so very long ago. The Hogyuko. The very core to Aizen's army. The reason of Orihime's imprisonment. How did it even apply to him?

"You know what this, I assume. So I won't get into details about what it's purpose is." Aizen began. "But I thought I would show you. In addition for what might happen if you ever left, should ever attempted to disobey any of my orders, I shall use this on you and take away your free will and create a rather useful mindless solider out of you. Be happy that for now, I am allowing you to keep you own sanity. Though by the looks of things...the latter might be the better option for you."

Ichigo understood that Aizen was doing this to mock him. He gazed into the crystal for a long moment. So what? Aizen was already working on taking everything else away from him. Why threaten him like this? Losing interest, Ichigo turned his head away from the object, but in the seconds he did this, a pain shot through his entire body. Ichigo turned back around. Aizen gazed at him, interested at what Ichigo was getting so worked up about.

Where had that come from? Ichigo hsquinted, staring into the crystal once more. Whispers had started to erupt from the tiny object, filling his mind with to many voices to count. Screams, cries, fits of giggling...and then, out of the mist of hidden voices, one stood out above the rest. _What are you? What are you...just like that woman...just like that woman...you carrying that blood...you carry that power..._Ichigo stumbled backwards. The shock of watching his own funeral had hardly worn off and now he was hearing voices inside his own head. His breathing grew heavy. He tried not to look at the Hogyuko..._What are you...what are you...I must know..._

"What...what..." Ichigo no longer understood what was going on...he no longer knew what happening.

"Ichigo-kun..." Aizen interrupted his thoughts. "What is wrong?"

"That...that...thing...it's..." Ichigo could no longer find the right words to say.

Aizen smiled- a smile that seem to hide more emotion then it showed- and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "You seem to be in shock. Quite naturally of course."

* * *

Tatsuki was laying down, her head on the arm of the couch. She pulled the blanket up to her chest, flipping through the channels. But there was nothing ever good on late night television. She clicked it off, placing the remote on the table and picked up the magazine right next it. She had read it a million times over the last few weeks, but it didn't matter. These were his last words to the world…

_I really need to sort out this apartment_, she thought. _It's such mess…_

This much was true. The living room was scattered with dirty clothes, old take-out meals, rented movies (anything to get her mind off what had happened). And the kitchen wasn't any better- full of dirty dishes and left out dairy products.

After rereading the article, she got up, hearing the clock tick from above. The clouds outside fled through the sky, covering the moon and casting shadows all around the walls. Walking over to the bedroom, she felt herself wanting to go sleep. So much to do tomorrow…clean out the closet…She flopped onto the bed…the kitchen is in a horrible state…Lightening flashed across the sky and rain started to pour…I have so much work to do.

The storm was much longer then Tatsuki would have liked. She couldn't fall asleep with all that noise in the background. She opened the window, allowing a light breeze to touch her face and watched the storm with steady eyes. It was calming really, bringing back a sense of tranquility as Tatsuki stared into its depths.

When Ichigo had died, this apartment had automatically fell into Tatsuki's ownership. This was because the two had bought the place together when they had first moved to Tokyo, so it was under both their names. However, Tatsuki moved out two years previously, preferring to live on campus in order to get her classes easier. Ichigo, who had been getting finical aid from his father at the time, had decided not to sell and was grateful to no longer have a roommate.

An invisible hand gripped around her heart by the thought of Ichigo, but no tears traveled down her face. No sobs escaped her lips. Though she was still in mourning, the crying had ceased. Ever sense the funeral a few days back, Tatsuki was finally adjusting to life without Kurosaki Ichigo.

She turned her head to the saw the desk that Ichigo had so often sat behind, writing down his stories. So many of them he used to have…so many ideas left unfinished. Tatsuki hadn't given them much thought. As of right now, the desk was being used as a storage place for her spare clothing, with jeans and t-shirts thrown on top of it.

_He used to be so protective of them_, she thought wearily. _I wonder if he kept his stories in the drawers?_

Curiosity getting the better of her, Tatsuki scrambled out of bed, and pushed the clothes onto the floor. She knelt down, examining the two drawers before her. The only reason why she had never thought to look at his stories before was for two reasons; one, respect for the dead and two, it simply had not come to mind. But now that it was and she had the opportunity, she wanted to know what other ideas Ichigo had once had, to see what else he had wrote down. For her, it would be like a comforting letter from a friend, letting her know that they were okay.

The larger of the two drawers had a digital lock placed upon it, making it impossible to budge open. Tatsuki cursed, wondering what the number combination might be. She opened the top drawer, hoping they're would be some type of clue. She hadn't expected anything, and therefore was surprise that she found a little piece of ripped paper smiling up at her. Squinting, she brought it out to the light and read, _12-6_. She narrowed her eyes, wondering if this was some nasty trick.

Tatsuki refocused her attention back onto the lock, and pressed in the numbers '12' then '6'. There was a beeping sound and the lock released itself. Fastening her hand around the handle, she jerked it open, not caring how the flower vase had nearly toppled over. She gasped.

There was nothing inside the drawer. Nothing. And Tatsuki knew for a fact that Ichigo never would take his stories out of the drawer unless he was planning on going an extended trip or something of that nature. She quickly remembered that Ichigo had placed his notebooks into his yellow bag the night of his death. Only then did it dawn on her that the bag was nowhere to be seen in the two weeks she had grieved in this house.

Tatsuki felt around the bottom of the drawer, hoping against hope there would be other hint, some clue to this mystery. And for the second time that night, she felt stunned. This time it was a letter, a three-paged note all written in Ichigo's handwriting.

She raced through the first few lines;

_Dear Tatsuki, _

_Let me start by asking you to please forgive me about using that date as my code. I know it must be just a bad memory for you, but to me, it was one of the greatest days in my life. It meant a lot to me. _

She continued to read, her eyes growing wider and wider at each word she passed. By the end of it, she was in utter shock, clutching the letter to her chest and whispering, "Oh Ichigo…Ichigo…you fool…."

* * *

It seemed like an eternity later when Ichigo was finally lead out of the room. He was trembling-sweat beading off his forehead, devastated about what had just occurred. There were dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale. And there was nothing to comfort him; no mother to hug or a lover to hold. It was only Aizen who followed him from behind, firmly grasping one of Ichigo's shoulders as he guided his captive back to his room. The whispers from before still buzzing in the back of Ichigo's head.

Aizen leered, leaning forward and whispering into Ichigo's ear. "Kurosaki-kun…there is no need to still feel so disturb by this whole matter."

Ichigo said nothing, not wanting to relive what had just happened. He wanted Aizen to let go of him- his touches only made him feel worse. But he couldn't. He couldn't do a damn thing. If wanted those he loved to be safe, he had to learn to endure this sort of treatment. And for his own sanity.

"No clever retort?" Aizen teased, his breath hitting against Ichigo's neck. "My, my, don't you learn very fast."

"What is there to say, Aizen-sama?" Ichigo replied, his voice faint. He felt extremely warm and moist; the clothes he was wearing clung to his back and became uncomfortable. "What you should me was more then words could give."

Aizen's grasp on Ichigo tighten, and he stopped. He moved his hand to Ichigo's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "It seems I have miscalculated."

Ichigo met those brown eyes through a kind of mist. Squinting, he tried to make the figure speaking to him clearer. He couldn't even understand what this man was trying to say to him. Or was he even speaking? His forehead started to burn… crepping down his neck, spine, arms, chest…. It felt like he were on on fire.

Ichigo stumbled a little, weakly trying to remove Aizen's hand. "Let go…" He mumbled. "Let go…"

Aizen narrowed his eyes, but understood this was not a sign of resistance-there was something genuinely wrong with Ichigo. He watched with curiosity as Ichigo made his way to the nearest wall, resting his back against it.

Waves of nausea swept over Ichigo, making him feel unnourished, fatigued, dehydrated…he fell to his bottom, eyes lulling between opening and closing. Why was he suddenly feeling so ill? He violently coughed, one hand covering his mouth and the other around his stomach. Aizen was still watching him, predicting what was going to happen before it did. With one last definite groan, Ichigo vomited all over the polished white floor.

Aizen looked disgusted, and took a step back and saw Ichigo fall to his side and enter into the black void. But still, everything had gone as _planned._

* * *

Author's Notes:

**5/23/08: More editing...hope it wasn't to sucky. This was the scene I was talking about...so...: D I'll edit it some more later.  
**

Okay! Okay! Don't kill me yet! I know I put in my own character! But, I have pretty good explanation why I did it. This story takes place six years after Ichigo and his friends tried to save Orihime. Six years is a long time. It's only naturally that new characters would be introduced. But I am gunna say this- Nouri isn't gunna have a very big role in the story. He's just kind of there to make things a bit more realistic. Okay! Done._Now_ you can kill me if you want.

Hehe…What happened between Ichigo and Aizen? you'll have to wait for the next chapter! Oh…and uh….Ichigo…is sick. Yeah…XD Poor him.

And what else does Ichigo's letter say to Tatsuki?! OH! Man….you guys either really hate me or simply don't care. XD

Ah...O.o...well...I'll leave you with my semi-passable writing.

Pin Needle


	9. Breathe Me in Slowly and Surely

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

4/15/08- editing is starting here...so...if you noticed a few changes...then there you go. Now you know.

**8/23/08: **And yes, I am editing...a lot. SOOO...if you noticed this chapter...it's not new. I just split chapters 3 and six to make them more manageable..

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
**

** Breathe Me In Slowly and Surely**

* * *

**A**izen sat down by the case where the Hōgyoku was currently being held. He looked into its depths, and saw the color inside the small orb was a vile red. Sighing, he leaned against his chair, his eyes closed. It was bothersome for Aizen to see that his weapon was becoming weaker and weaker the more often he used it. Of course, he had anticipated that something like this might happen, yet at the same time, he wished to believe that the Hōgyoku was completely invincible.

All those years ago when he had first captured hold of the crystal, he had felt that surge of power that he had been craving for so long. It had been like conquering the tallest of mountains- knowing you could and do anything you wanted. It had been an amazing, wondrous feeling that carried its roots back to the Hōgyoku.

Now however, it seemed that feeling had diminished significantly. With the crystal being in such a feeble state, what was once his pride and joy had become part of his list of daily chores. Aizen narrowed his eyes a little, half-heartedly wishing that he just get rid of the thing altogether, what with all the trouble he went through in fixing it. The damn thing never even gave him the satisfaction that he wanted anyway.

The door to the study opened slightly, and Aizen looked over his shoulder to see Ulquiorra escort Orihime into the room. Both Ulquiorra and she bowed their heads respectfully. There was no longer any need to exchange words, considering how Orihime had come to preform this task quite routinely. The woman knew what she had to do.

She silently swept over to where Hōgyoku was situated. Aizen stared intensely as she placed her hands in front of her, mumbling a few words and the usual golden aura materialized itself around the crystal. The color in the small orb began to react immediately, changing from that murky red to the natural soft puff of black smoke.

"Such divine work, Inoue-san." Aizen complemented. "It is times like this I am glad your still here. Had you been rescued, the war efforts might have grown futile."

Orihime bit her lip, nodding her head only a fraction of an inch. She dared not look at Aizen's smug smile and tried to distract herself with her work. When at last she was done, she said in a small voice, "It's fine now, Aizen-sama."

Aizen said nothing as Orihime quickly joined Ulquiorra's side. He noticed how much more relaxed the woman seem to have become when she got near his Espada. No longer were her muscles tense and her eyes held a warm glow. His servant did nothing to knowledge Orihime even existed, but instead gave other courteous gesture to Aizen before walking out of the room, the woman trailing along behind him.

He heard the door shut behind them as sat back down in his chair, thinking about the tasks he had for the rest of the day. Indeed there were numerous things he had to get done, but none of which were time-consuming. Perhaps, if he could fit it into his schedule, he would pay a visit to his poor ill prisoner.

* * *

If there was one thing that caught everybody's curiosity over the last week, it was Kurosaki Ichigo's mysterious ailment. No one could understand why or how the man had gotten to be so sick- sporting a high fever, violently coughing, sore throat , hardly sleeping or eating and completely delusional when he spoke. From those few who had seen Ichigo, they had reported back to their eager listeners how pale and skinny their captive was becoming.

However, it was mostly the younger, lower ranking Arrancar who seemed extremely keen on watching Ichigo's progress. No doubt, they believed that he had a good chance of becoming so weak that it would be possible to devour his soul. The more mature, experienced Arrancar, such as the Espada, had come to care less whether the man lived or died, as long as it didn't interfere with Aizen's or their own personal goals.

But due to the growing interest of the weaker Arrancar, Aizen thought that it would be in his best interest to assign one of the Fraccion to protect Ichigo as he tried to recover. So it was, Nouri found himself sitting in a chair right next to Ichigo's bed, contently watching the door to see if any unwanted visitors came rushing in. He yawned, stretching his arms high above his head and starching the back of his neck.

Looking over at Ichigo, Nouri placed a hand on the man's sweaty forehead and felt it much warmer then it had been about an hour ago. Nouri shifted in his chair so that he was facing the nightstand, and reached into the large bowl for the wet towel within. He placed the towel onto Ichigo's forehead, hoping it would bring his fever down.

"It probably won't help…" He mumbled, his attention back on the door.

A small groan emanated from Ichigo, as he turned onto his side, the cloth falling off his forehead. Nouri leaned over, placing the towel back onto Ichigo's head, so that it was no longer in a position of slipping off. Even when in personal contact with the man, Nouri still could not figure out why or how Ichigo had gotten so sick. He had his theories, but all seem highly unlikely.

The most probable scenario was that there had been so much stress in Ichigo's life up to this point that he just collapsed under the pressure. But something told Nouri that wasn't really right. After all, Ichigo had been here for nearly a month and probably would have cracked much sooner then he had, with the lack of food Aizen had provided for him. Then on the other hand, Nouri also knew before Ichigo had come here, he had been in peak psychical condtion, making it even harder for him to be a victim of disease.

Another thing that was worrying Nouri was how Aizen seem to have taken to this new turn of events. Obviously, Nouri had not expected Aizen to cry and worry about this little ordeal, but it was a bit nerve-racking to know that his master hadn't really done **anything.** After all, Ichigo had fallen sick until after the meeting with_ his master_. What if Aizen-sama had something to do with it? So far, all he had done was give Nouri the mindless task of taking care of and defending Ichigo. But why give a mere Fraccion this job after all the trouble Aizen had gone through just to get the man here? What if this was all apart of some grand plan...

Nouri's mind spun with so many questions that he actually started to feel a headache coming on. It was all so confusing! Dizzy, he placed a hand onto his temple, massaging the sides. "Sister is right…I over analyze to much…"

Just then, other groan interrupted Nouri's thoughts, and his attention rebounded itself on Ichigo. The man's eyes were opened slightly, grumbling words that Nouri could barely understand. From what he did make out, it sounded as if Ichigo was still very delusional. Nouri heard the words like, "furn…uki…rye…mall…his…ae"

Nouri rised his eyebrows and quite at a lost for words. "Yes?" Ichigo nodded, apparently satisfied with Nouri's reply and turned onto his back, eyes closed once more. There was a soft knock at the door and Nouri gazed up, trying to sense out who it was before answering it. In one moment he recognized two very different reiatsus belonging to that of Orihime and Ulquiorra.

Nouri stood up, and properly greeted the two newcomers. Orihime smiled pleasantly at him, questioning him about his day. "Dull." He replied truthfully, not caring about Ulquiorra's disproving glare, "Yours?"

"Not too bad, I was just doing the usual." She laughed nervously. "And then I thought I come and see how Kurosaki-kun was doing…considering I haven't seen him yet."

Ulquiorra gripped Orihime's shoulder, roughly pulling her back and saying, "Remember what I said, I'll be back in ten minutes. Be sure to be done with whatever you wanted to do by that point." He let Orihime go and added to Nouri, "And you, Aizen-sama gave me orders to tell you that he would like to see the progression of Kurosaki's healing."

"Of course, Ulquiorra-sama." Nouri replied and with that, Ulquiorra left the two alone.

Once he was out of hear shot, Orihime sighed deeply, placing her hand on her cheek. "I've been bugging Ulquiorra to let me come and see Kurosaki-kun ever for the he got here. But of course, he is always so uptight about follow Aizen-sama's orders…apparently, I am not even allowed to see him!"

"How did you convince Ulquiorra otherwise?" Nouri questioned, gently guiding Orihime into the room and allowing her sit down in his vacant sit. Shutting the door, he was surprised not to hear a direct response from her. He whipped around to see her if she was all right. Indeed she looked okay, but was transfixed by Ichigo's figure. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, trying to reassure Nouri that she was fine. But it didn't fool Nouri in the slightest. He watched as she placed a hand over her mouth, tears pouring down her face. "Six years…" She began, her words muffled a little by her hand. "It's been six years since he tried to rescue me from this place…and now here he is…again."

"Orihime, are you…" Nouri frowned. He didn't know what to say but he hated his friend cry like this.

Again, she shook her head. "Nouri…I am not crying because I am sad…" She looked at him, removing her hand and revealing the huge smile plastered onto her red face. "I'm just really happy too see him after so long…."

Nouri blinked and smiled back. He should have expected some this sort of reaction from her. It seem to fit her character better. Leaning against the door, he listened to Orihime's next words. "I wanted to ask him so much…how was everyone doing…what they got degrees in…when he deiced to be an author." She tucked away the hair that was tumbling down her shoulders, "I'll have to wait…but that's okay…I'll just ask him when he gets better…"

At these words, an idea popped into Nouri's mind. Still aware of how sensitive the situation was, he asked, "Couldn't you just heal him?"

Orihime looked up, a little taken back by such an abrupt question, "No, Aizen-sama told Ulquiorra that he didn't want me going near Kurosaki-kun. I don't know why…but if I were to use them on Ichigo…then Aizen would know…"

All right…something wasn't adding up here. If Aizen wanted Ichigo to recover (which he was assuming was true, considering Aizen had made Nouri come here)…then why the heck hadn't he sent Orihime to come take care of him in the first place?! Nouri's mind frizzled with the possibility for a moment but then shoved it aside. There was probably a perfectly good explanation why. Maybe Orihime's powers didn't extend to healing diseases or maybe there was some other type of concern. Either way, Nouri hardly doubted that Aizen would not found about Orihime's little meeting because he kept both this room and Orihime under strict surveillance.

Normally, Nouri might have warned Orihime about this possibility or speak to her more her about his little theory, But for once in his life he deiced against it. He would leave Orihime be, allowing her to reunite with one of her dearest friends.

* * *

The episode with Orihime was over as quickly as it had begun, for Ulquiorra came back sooner then expected and had nearly dragged her out of the room. Nouri thought he had heard them arguing with one other, but chose not to knowledge it. With Orihime gone, his task of babysitting Ichigo had become boring once more. He looked out the small window and saw that it was nearly dusk.

"God damn…sister said she would bring food up…" He mumbled, trying to suppress the hunger in his stomach. "But as usual…she's completely unreliable." He slouched in the chair, wanting to drift off into sleep. How he just wished he could…

However, for the second time, there was a rap at the door. Nouri, eyes glazed and stomach still growling, felt out the person's reiatsu. His eyes widen in shock when he realized who it was and rushed over to the door, pulling it open as quickly as possible. "Aizen-sama," He said, greeting the man with the deepest of bows. "Ulquiorra-sama told me you would be coming here tonight."

"Indeed he must of." Aizen smiled. Nouri stepped back and allowed Aizen to enter the room. He watched with cautious eyes as Aizen inspected Ichigo and inquired, "Has he gotten any better?"

"No, Aizen-sama. There are times when he seems to be making some progress, but then something goes wrong. His fever started to burn up again this morning."

"Ah, well, that's too bad." Aizen sat down in Nouri's seat, still gazing at Ichigo. Nouri stood there, observing Aizen with inquisitiveness. He saw, in his master's eyes a sort of glint. A glint in which Nouri could not grasp the meaning of but at the same time, it felt familiar to him.

"Aizen-sama." Nouri began, a bit nervously. "May I ask you a question?"

"When do you not ask me questions?" Aizen replied, sound thoroughly irritated.

"I wanted to ask you why you don't just let Orihime heal him? Or give him some type of medication?" Nouri asked, rather quickly.

Aizen glanced at him for a moment before replying, "Once again, you ask things that are beyond your station. I won't repeat myself again. Learn your place among us, Zahhāk Nouri."

"Yes, Aizen-sama. Please forgive me."

"Good, now go. You are dismissed until further notice."

Surprised, Nouri wanted to ask why Aizen was making him leave but then thought better of it. He opened the door and slipped out of the room, allowing Aizen complete privacy with Ichigo.

There was nothing said or done. The only activity that preceded was the changing sun, as it was swallowed whole by the monstrous sky and allowing dusk to became the cool, calm collected night. The room was cast into shadows, showing off an assortment of absurd shapes. Yet, Aizen never paid any attention to this drastic change in his setting, choosing to focus all his attention upon the man right across from him.

In his own strive to be unique, Aizen had always allowed himself too keep an open eye for things that would interest him. In his collection, he had come to harvest an assortment of valuable possessions. Or at least, what he perceived as being valuable. His Espada, Las Noches, the Hōgyoku, and Inoue Orihime's power were just a small sample of these 'collected' items. He didn't treasure them, but only sought to use their value to him in the best possible manner. Mere pawns in this little game called war.

The only two people he ever saw as more then pawns in were his two generals- Ichimaru Gin and Tōsen Kaname. It was they who he had confined all of his plans, morals, and ideals- to share the same vision with them. However, it was because of the man laying down on this bed, so vulnerable in his sleep, that one of his prized officers had been killed. A few months back, during a desperate battle, Kurosaki Ichigo had killed Tōsen Kaname.

Aizen had always held a certain interest in Ichigo. His incredible growth in power made him an ideal catch as a tool for war. But it always seemed that Ichigo had never fully performed up to Aizen's expectations of him, always managing to disappoint him in some way or other. Because of this, Aizen's interest had slowly begun to crumble away and he soon saw Ichigo as mere trash like his fellows.

This philosophy however, instantly changed because of two factors. One, Ichigo had actually grown strong enough to defeat one of his generals. And the second, due to the international best-selling novel of his, the whole world had become aware of Ichigo's face. For Aizen, it seemed an ideal opportunity to take Ichigo. To strip him of the freedom he had been for so long granting _his_ _possession_ to have. To stop him from growing stronger that could make him more of a threat to Aizen's plans, but at the same time, use him for his own gain. These had been the main reasons for Ichigo capture, and yet, there had been so much more to it. So much that Aizen had not been able to explain even himself. But after watching this man for so long, watching him grow over these six years...

Aizen leaned in closer to Ichigo, examining the figure before him. Kurosaki Ichigo had grown out of that fifteen year old boy he had come into contact with all though years ago. His hair, the same vivid color it has always been, had grown out extensively, his face more finely tuned, and body (however weaken it had became from the sickness) was stronger. He squinted his eyes a little as he stared at him. All this growing up had just truly made the man more desirable to have.

"The moment you stepped into Las Noches, " Aizen said, watching Ichigo's chest slowly rising and falling. "I knew how much of challenge you were going to be. So, I started to break your spirit before he even you came here. By locking you away in some dark room, feeding you whenever I deemed it necessary. I wanted you to feel trapped and helpless. I wanted you to believe that the only means for you survival will depend entirely on me. Just as I did with Inoue. "

Ichigo, who of course could not be expected to respond, just lay there as silent as the sick air surrounding them. Aizen eyes' followed the beads of sweat drifting off the man's forehead, running down his face and down into his neck. Aizen laughed a little to himself. "I wonder, how would you react if you heard those words drift my mouth? Would you have lashed you tongue at me still, even after I said those things to you?"

"I read your pretty little book. All of it, and I perhaps understood more then you would have wanted me to. You never showed it to anyone openly, but you are deeply ashamed. The characters in your story show the shame you possess. Your shame that you could not save Inoue, protect your family, friends or the town and above all, the shame that you couldn't even make that one woman happy."

Aizen touched Ichigo's cheek, which felt blistering hot against his hand. He already knew the reason for Ichigo's sickness. It was all apart of the plan he had created especially for the boy. If all went well, Aizen would be able to gain even more insight into his captive's troubled mind. Find more ways to control him and maybe satisfied his interest in the boy.

_I will have to have that woman come heal him...I believe that I have let this gone long enough. _Aizen thought, _Yet, she seems she has already been here...Ulquiorra is growing soft._

"Well then, Kurosaki Ichigo, pleasant dreams." Aizen leered down at the sleeping man, running a hand through his bright hair. "For when you finally open those beautiful eyes of yours, you're going wish you never did."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well…for those who read my little note, I had some stress going on in my life. Unfortunately, it has not gone away yet but writing this kept my mind distracted for a little while. I have also deiced not to rewrite my story, but merely go back and edit some the other chapters. When this will start, I cannot say. And for all those who gave me feedback, thanks for that. I got a few ideas from them!

Okay…that's done. This chapter is done…I hope you guys enjoyed it! I thought it was semi-decent…XD…later!

I think my Aizen might be a little insane...O.o...


	10. The Whispers of Two Moons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**8/23/08: **And yes, I am editing...a lot. SOOO...if you noticed this chapter...it's not new. I just split chapters 3 and six to make them more manageable..

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
**

**The Whispers of Two Moons**

* * *

**O**rihime pulled the sheets up to her collarbone, her eyes fixed on Ulquiorra's back. She stared at him for a little while, before she turned onto her side, facing in the opposite direction. Closing her eyes, she tried to slumber into sleep but found it harder then previously conceived.

After a few more tries she sat up, the blankets still clutched to her chest and the rest rippled downward. She gave one loving look to the sleeping form next to her before getting out of bed and pulling on a white, silk robe that had been thrown onto the floor hours ago. She walked over to the chair, which was situated by an enormous window next to their bed. Sitting down, Orihime pulled the curtains back a little, to allow little specks of light to dance into the room. She stared up into the bejeweled sky, the stars and moon watching over them like a passive shadow.

She turned her head and saw Ulquiorra still fast asleep, apparently not bothered by the light. Smiling sweetly to herself, she looked back out the window before pulling the curtains gently to a close. She brought her legs onto the cushions, tucking them sideways under her bottom and leaned her head against the arm of the chair. In her mind, she recalled seeing Ichigo for the first time in six years. The feelings that were streaming through her mind were too numerous to count, and she did not like trying to sort them all out at this particular moment.

Instead, Orihime thought of a time long ago…

It had been when during the first major battle of the war, when Aizen had began his destruction of Karukara town. Orihime had been just told she was no longer needed for Aizen's plans, giving her permission to reunite with her friends. She had wanted to leave the tower at the very moment he had said those word. Yet t both surprise and terror, Ulquiorra had entered into the room, his cold eyes preying her.

And minutes later, predictably, Ichigo had smashed his way into the setting. With a valiant effort, he had tried to protect Orihime but found himself at a complete disadvantage. In a last desperate effort, he had managed to knock Ulquiorra to his side, which had given Orihime a chance to heal him. When she had finished, she had noticed that their adversary was still faint.

_"Kurosaki-kun…" She had whispered. "Kurosaki-kun…I want to thank you for everything that you have done…but…I think you should go…before Ulquiorra wakes up."_

_"I won't leave you! I came here to save you!" Ichigo had said, his tone stubborn and defiant. _

_"Kurosaki-kun, please! If you don't go…then our town will be destroyed!"_

_"My duty is to protect my friends!" Ichigo had gritted his teeth together, "That includes you!"_

_Orihime had bitten her lip. "Kurosaki-kun…What about your family? What about your friends at school? Or the soul society? Kurosaki-kun! Please protect them! If you don't leave now, Ulquiorra might kill you! Please…help the others find a way out!"_

_"What do you just expect me to leave you behind? Is that what you're asking of me?"_

_She had shifted her eyes. "Ichigo, you have too. If I come, then.."_

_"No! I--"_

_"Ichigo! I'm not asking!" She had cried, tears forming along the edges of her eyes. _

_Ichigo had looked surprise by the force in her voice. "Why?"_

_"I…have something that I swore to myself that I would do before I left this place…" Orihime had replied, lacing her fingers together. "And I haven't done it yet."_

_"What the hell do you have to do?" Ichigo had questioned, becoming more frustration at her reluctance. _

_"I am going to destroy…the Hōgyoku…" When she had said this, Ichigo had appeared taken aback. _

_"W-what…?"_

_"Ichigo! Please, I am begging you! Go without me! I promise you that soon we'll meet up again! But right now, you have to go!" As she had said this, tears rolling down her cheeks now. "This is only something I can do! Please! Please! Go and protect the others who need you!"_

_Ichigo had looked over his shoulder, and saw that Ulquiorra was beginning to stir. If he was going to go, it had to be now. "I promise…Orihime, that I will protect them and when I am done, I will come back for you."_

_A huge smile had appeared over her face as she heard these words. "Thank you…Kurosaki-kun..."_

Orihime frowned a little, trying not to remember the memory of her savior.

_But you never able to destroy me, were you?_ Said a voice deep in the back of Orihime's mind. She lifted her head up, shocked written all over face. _Ah, that's right…you attempted it, but Ulquiorra was able to stop you…I believe that's why Aizen never likes you alone when you heal me…it's as if he believes you truly have to destroy me still._

"Why are you even speaking me?" Orihime asked in hushed tones.

_Because, you idiotic woman. I thought I should let you know that Aizen is probably going to ask you to heal that boy you call Kurosaki-kun..._

"What? How do you know-"

_I can read the minds of all those connected to me…you complete dolt! Haven't I explained this to you before? I am connected to Aizen, just like I am with you and that boy…_

"Boy?!" Orihime nearly shouted. "You're the one who is making Ichigo sick?!'

_Honestly, are you that shocked? I thought you of all people would be able to feel my presence within him…you are more deeply connected to my powers then Aizen or my creator ever were. You knew from the first time you gazed upon me that I was no mere object. You knew that I was a lost soul, fused together with this crystal by the efforts of my creator I, the conscious of the Hōgyoku-_

"Save the speech!" Orihime said, her voice still at a rather loud volume, "Just tell me what you're doing!"

_Shush, woman! Do you want to wake up your boyfriend? You don't need to know what I am doing. It's none of your business, an frankly I find it rude that you are trying to pry in it.  
_

"You...You!"

_Yes, yes, me, me. I am just a horrid little spirit, aren't I?_

"How did you even get inside of him?!"

_At that meeting your little Hyena Nouri told you about. Aizen pulled the whole, "If you don't listen to me, I'll turn you into one of my minions" tactic and I was able to connect to him and invade his mind._

Orihime stuttered. "B-but...why would you want to do something like that?"

_Like I said, that's none of your business._

"Yes it is! There's no way you could have connected with him unless you had contact with his power--"

_Like a little child you are, Orihime. Just because I connected with you in that way, doesn't mean it's the only way. Now, shut up and be grateful I was feeling kind of enough to so you're not shocked when Aizen's orders reach you._

Orihime was slient for a few more mintues. "You don't need to hurt him so much...you could kill him."

She could hear the Hōgyoku giving off ruckus laughter. _It's not me causing him all this pain…he is bringing it onto himself._ And with that, their connection was closed.

After Orihime had convinced Ichigo to leave, she had tried to find the location of the Hōgyoku. When she had finally succeed, she had indeed tried to destroy it. However, this had become utterly impossible thanks to the crystal itself and Uqluiorra.

The moment Orihime had tried to destroy it, she had thought she had heard a terrible scream of pain escape from it. She had stopped, questioning if someone was there. The Hōgyoku had seemed to snarl at her, still screaming in that pained voice. She had not understood what was happening right then, but now she knew that the Hōgyoku was no inmate object. It was like a breathing, living person. And because she had used her powers on it, and in such a defining manner, their two souls had become intertwined with one other.

It had been after this 'connection' had been established, Ulquiorra had found her at long last and forced her to stop. After Aizen, of course was not aware of the connection, had returned from battle and learned of Orihime's actions, he had punished her harshly. Not only taking away her freedom once more, but also locking her up inside a cell. He left her to rot away. However, because of what damage she had done to the Hōgyoku, it had started to weaken at an extremely fast rate. Desperate, Aizen had forced her to heal the crystal, unknowing deepening the connection between their powers.

Orihime could not explain how exactly the connection worked. It had helped out numerous times, but it just seem to be there was no visible way for her to control it. It was as if she was merely the Hōgyoku's helper, doing its bidding. And from the start, it had never lied to her or had tried to put her into harm's way. This told Orihime that the crystal was aware of human emotions, for it cared about her. Whether because he found her to useful to die or because it liked her, she never could tell. All she knew that when it asked her to do something the end results usually never turned out to be horrifying.

"Why are you out of bed?" Said a voice from behind.

Orihime almost jumped out of surprise, quite forgetting that she was in Ulquiorra's bedroom. "Ah, sorry…I couldn't sleep."

"I thought I heard someone...were you talking to yourself?"

"Uh…well…yeah. I was just mulling over a couple-"

He gripped her wrist in a tight hold, pulling her to her feet and forcing her around the chair. "I rather you not sit over here while in my quarters. It's rare that we get nights like this together."

"Ulquiorra…" Orihime said, her eyes avoiding his. "You're hurting me…"

He was silent for a moment or so before replying. "I apologize, I did not mean to do it." Ulquiorra let her go and started to make his way back to bed.

She watched him go, rubbing her wrist before she too retreated back into the interiors of the Ulquiorra's bed.

* * *

Tatsuki was no longer living in Ichigo's apartment. Through the combined efforts of Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, Ishida, Sado and herself, they had managed to clean up the apartment and sort through all of Ichigo's old possessions (deciding what to keep and to give charity). The process had taken less time then they had thought, due to the number of people present but it had been an emotional time, especially for the two girls.

No one had spoken to one other, their eyes somber and they looked around the place. Tatsuki had accidentally walked in when she found Yuzu in the kitchen, her hands ghosting over the counter tops and looking around the room, as if she could picture her elder brother still in there. This only reminded Tatsuki that not all wounds could adjust as quickly as hers could. Though only time could actually heal her heart, Tatsuki had gotten to the point where she could smile again. But poor Yuzu was very much like the little girl she had been, naïve and sensitive about the world around her.

Tatsuki had dared not speak to Ichigo's father, for she had not spoken to him ever since she had repeated her account of Aizen's murder to him and several members of the Soul Society almost three weeks ago. It would be too awkward to try and start up a conversation with him. Karin, who Tatsuki felt very close to, was there was a strong shoulder for her sister to cry on, those she too seemed to be a deep depression.

Overall, the whole situation had been awkward, sad and uninviting. And by the end of it, Tatsuki was glad that it was done. When they parted, Isshin and Sado immediately accompanied the girls back to their hiding place, and Tatsuki went with Ishida, who she currently living with until she found a place of her own.

Ishida lived in pretty spacious place, with one bedroom for himself and two more to spare. He had a nice sized kitchen, big living room and cozy breakfast nook. The whole place was lavishly decorated with all sorts of things that connected to Ishida's odd interests. But it was conformable enough. Tatsuki didn't really understand how a mere college student could afford such a large placed and when she questioned her roommate about it, he always shrugged her off.

"Aw, come on. Just tell me, it's not like you killed anyone to get the money!" Tatsuki said, quite fed up with his hesitancy.

"How do you know that's not the reason?" He replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Psh, You kill anyone without having a noble and just reason? Please, don't give me that crap!"

"How do you know that's it's not illegal what I do? If I tell you…you could get into trouble!"

Tatsuki drummed her fingers on the counter, before hitting Ishida. "You're not funny!"

"Jezz…you're so violent!" He complained, rubbing his forehead indigently. "Fine, I do a lot of tailoring, all right?"

She looked at him blankly. "Really? Why didn't you just say that to begin with?"

"I just like _some_ privacy in my life. Is that to much to ask for?"

"Yeah, because you liking to sew is just a total secret." She yawned hugely, stretching her arms high above her head. "Look, I'm going to bed…I had a long day job hunting and I still haven't had any luck….so…"

"You still haven't found one? You've been looking for three days."

"Yeah, but I can't find anything. I might have to leave Tokyo and go look for work elsewhere…"

Ishida grabbed some paper towels, and started to wipe down the counters. "You might not be able to leave Tokyo, not after what happened."

"What?" Tatsuki questioned, feeling a little more alert then she had been.

"You don't know? Agents from the Soul Society told everyone right after it happened!"

"Yeah, well…I kinda haven't been in contacted with the Soul Society for awhile…so what happened?"

He leaned in very close to her, as if he were afraid someone might over hear them. "One of Aizen's Arrancar was found somewhere outside the town and out in the countryside, near where Sado and Isshin's daughters are hiding. The Soul Society made them relocate to an other place!" He threw the ratty paper towels away and picked up the leftover dishes from dinner, and placed them into the sink.

Tatsuki raised her eyebrows in surprise, watching Ishida putting the dishes into the washer. "Are you serious…but how…"

"Well, it only comfrimed their theory about Aizen stealing Ichigo's pass…" Ishida stopped, seeing that Tatsuki had hitched her shoulders up a little at the mention of Ichigo's murderer.

There was an uncomfortable pause between them. Tatsuki fisted her hands together and said in a tense voice, "So…"

"Hey! I heard Japan won against The Untied States in their last game!" Ishida said, a little too brightly. He was obviously trying to change the subject, get Tatsuki's mind off of what happened, but it didn't seem like him too do that sort of thing. He usually was the kind of person to comfort problems, maybe not head-on, but standing strong in front of them none the less. It seemed to her that he was also trying to forget the death of their comrade.

Tatsuki stared at him for a moment or so before giving him a small smile. "Thanks Ishida...but I think I am going to bed now..." And with that, she said her goodnights. She got down from the tool, and headed toward the hallway, which lead to the room she was currently using. When she got there, she shut the door and fell down onto her bed.

So, Aizen knew of a way to get at least one Arrancar around the barrier. How long would it take for him to get an entire army out there? A month probably…maybe even less, considering all Aizen had to do was figure out how Ichigo's functioned and manipulate too a much larger scale. She didn't even know if that was right, but still…it made sense to her. Maybe she could address the idea to Ishida tomorrow. He would know more about then she would. And what was the Soul Society going to do? Try to recreate the barrier or get rid of it all together? She simply didn't know anymore.

Tatsuki knitted her eyebrows together, reaching under the pillows in order to pull out the Ichigo's letter she had found a while back. She turned the folded papers from side to side, as if she had expected to spit out answers to all of her questions._ Ichigo…why did you write this letter? The date on here says you wrote it nearly three years ago…so I don't understand…why would was this left behind and all yours stories taken away? God, Ichigo...I don't understand anything anymore…._

Tatsuki sat up, darkness engulfing the room. She placed her back against the wall, and she lifted her head up so that she was staring up at the ceiling.

She remembered that six years ago, she had punched Ichigo for hiding everything from her. The things he had kept secret from her, things that he shouldn't have kept secret. He had claimed he had not wanted her to get involved, that it had nothing to do with her but she knew that was a front all along. He had simply wanted to protect her and his other friends from the realization of the Spiritual World.

So, after Tatsuki had literally attacked Ichigo, she was so sick and tried of him keeping everything from her. She had followed him to Urahara's shop and saw as Ichigo, Ishida and Sado had left for Hueco Mundo. It would be days before she would see any of them again. So in order to even slightly comprehend what was going on, she had questioned Urahara about everything she had seen Ichigo do over the past few months. She had described all the fights she had seen Ichigo in, the people he had been in contact with…anything and everything she knew.

Whether or not this had surprised Urahara had been a complete mystery to her even up to this day. But, he must have sensed that she too had the potential for a spiritual power, because he at least explained the basics to her. He told her about the Soul Society and their functions, Hollows, and the current war with Aizen. Those he did not get to deep into the details, she had understood the gist of it. However, it disappointed her slightly, because she had wanted to hear this from Ichigo. She had wanted him to be truthful with her; to at least have given her sense about had been going on. But no, she had to rely on an other source. Who at that time, had been a complete stranger to her.

Aizen had attacked the town shortly after the little meeting between Urahara and Tatsuki, and because she had no other means of protecting herself, she had been put to sleep along with the rest of the residents of the town. She did not know what happened, but when she awoke (what felt like days later) she had found herself in a completely unfamiliar room. Looking around the place, she had turned her head and found Ichigo staring down at her, all banged up and bloody from the battle.

_"Ichigo…" She had remembered barely whispering._

_"Tatsuki…Urahara told me about what happened…" Ichigo had replied, getting straight to the point. "He told me about your conversation with him…" She hadn't said anything to him, but had given a pretty nasty look that seem to have had prompted him into his next speech. "I…I shouldn't have hid anything from you…it was just that…"_

_"That you couldn't trust me?" Tatsuki had interrupted.  
_

_"No…it wasn't like that…"_

_"Did you think I would get hurt?"_

_Ichigo had looked a little surprised by this statement but replied with a small, "Yeah…"_

_She had been silent for so long after that, Ichigo had thought she had wanted him to leave her alone. He had actually stood up when she glared at him and said in a firm voice. "Where are you going? You still haven't told me where you got these injuries, or where I am…or what's happened with Orihime!"_

_"Tatsuki…I am not the right person to tell you…there's still so much you don't understand, even with the information Urahara gave you…." He had said in a pained voice._

_"No! I don't want to hear it from anyone else, damn it!" Tatsuki had shouted at him, gripping the collar of his torn uniform. "Please, Ichigo, just tell me everything! If there are some parts you can't explain, then you can get someone else to do it for me later! Just please…there is no more need for secrets…just…just…" Both her voice and body had started to terrible, shaking with anger and sadness. "I am so sick of you hiding everything from me…out of everyone else in the world, didn't you occur to you that I deserve to know what happened to my best friend?"_

_Ichigo had then shared in a prolonged silence as the impact of these words hit him. It was then, at long last, Ichigo had finally broken the ice. He explained all he could to Tatsuki, telling her everything he himself knew or understood. As he had spoken with her, she had thought that maybe Ichigo had actually might have felt a little relieved, finally letting out all of his knowledge to someone he had known for so long. However, when he gotten to when he had left Orihime behind, his face had sunken darkly and it was much more difficult for him to account for what happened. When he had finally finished, Tatsuki had stopped him, knowing full well what he was going to say._

_"Don't apologize…" She had said in hollow voice. "I know Orihime well enough to know she would have pulled stunt like that…be all courageous and selfless…and I know you well enough to know that you would have left her behind without trying to go back for her…and you did. Ichigo, it's not your fault that she's still there…"_

_"But-"_

_"Quit putting all of your feelings into a little cage…your only punishing yourself for a decision she made. I do not blame you for the fact that's she is not home…" She bit her lip. "Still…still…I don't want her to be gone…"_

Tatsuki fell into a pained sleep that night, her mind wrapped around memories of Ichigo, past battles, the war, and what her future would hold. She felt alone, even though she knew she wasn't. She felt afraid, for they're were many things to be afraid of. And she even felt ashamed, because she did not have a proper grip on her powers. A power that might have saved Ichigo…and maybe Orihime…

She wanted to fall into a black hole and never come out, forever spinning in endless time. For the first time in her life, Tatuski wanted to go to back to when everything had been predictable and safe. To have the comfort of family and friends… In her heart, she yearned to go back to that epoch. The era of her childhood. The place of safety and nurture.

An odd sensation swept all through her body, but the feeling of warmth soon spread over her. It was comforting to her. And after a few more moments, something similar to fingertips brushed Tatsuki's cheek. She instantly reacted, opening her eyes and trying to sit up but within seconds found herself in a complete trance, claming her senses. With her eyes half-lidded, she could only see a reflection of green light staring down at her. Tatsuki murmured something, but she heard a soft, "Shh…" from above.

"Arisawa Tatsuki…" Said a voice that had the same tenderness that only a mother could possess. "Listen to my words and remember them well. You no longer need to be afraid of your power…and you must learn not to shun yourself from it and learn to control it. Go to the Soul Society...it holds many answers to what your future will hold. " Tatsuki said nothing, still heavily influenced by the spell she was under.

And with a breath of wind, the warm hand retreated from her face and the green light faded away into nothingness. And Tatsuki found herself in a much more peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Um…if you are wondering about this extremely fast update…I should have you know…I kinda had these parts already written. Yeah, I wrote them about a month ago and I was just patching them up. So…wow…two big things going on in this chapter. One….I gave the Hōgyoku the power of speech and who is now making Ichigo so sick… and two, Tatsuki got some angel-like thing talking to her…O.o

Well, that's gunna be it for now...I have the troubles of my family to deal with. I just thought since I already wrote this chapter, it would be nice to post it now rather then wait until I get to stress out again.

And thanks to all of those who reviewed in chapter 7! And uh…for those who will review chapter 8!

Pin Needle

((Sorry about no Ichigo in this chapter…O.o…had to kinda get the plot rolling…and any mistakes- let me know! I am going to be do a lot of editing with this chapter after I finished with chapter seven…so enjoy what I have done for now!))


	11. Of The Day's Passing

**I do not own Bleach**

5/13/08: Okay...many of you have noticed that I reposted this chapter. Well...here's my explanation. I was looking through the notebook I used to plan this story and lord behold, I found the plans for this chapter. And I almost hit myself in the face when I realized that I forgot to add a scene. The reason why I forgot was because of AP exams- my mind had been a sort of mush since last week. However, I found the scene already written down, so I decided to take a break from AP and type it up real quick. So, yeah...hope you guys aren't too annoyed and maybe you'll like it.

**8/23/08: **And yes, I am editing...a lot. SOOO...if you noticed this chapter...it's not new. I just split chapters 3 and six to make them more manageable..

* * *

**Chapter Eleven  
**

**Of the Day's Passing**

* * *

**N**ouri had not felt very ecstatic when dawn broke, for he had awoken up to a note placed on his bedside table, ordering him to go back to his duty of babysitting Kurosaki Ichigo. Dread had filled his stomach. He had groaned so loudly that he feared he had awoken his sister in the next room, for muttered complaints had greeted his ears. It was not out of rebellion that Nouri had become so frustrated but merely the fact he had grown to loathe this task Aizen had befallen on him. He had felt as if it were much like going to the circus only to find out all the clowns, animals, and tricksters had all died in some bizarre accident and the only thing left to entertain the audience was the unprofessional mime.

Despite his irritation, Nouri had convinced himself that watching Ichigo was a lot better then having to be punishment by his higher officers. So, he had forced himself out of the bed, thrown on his uniform, grab a quick breakfast and headed to the task at hand. Walking down the hallways, he had bitten into his apple and begun to notice just how very few Arrancar got up as early as he did. No one was wondering the grand fortress in these early hours, with its walls a pale pink and pretty blue, and it had made Nouri feel slightly uncomfortable. This had only served as a reminder him just how out of place he truly was among his brethren.

He had arrived in front of Ichigo's door a moment later, yawning as he realized that he had no means of which to enter the room. Rattling the doorknob, he had found it shut locked tight and a second later, realized that the only people who had access inside were probably still fast asleep. Nouri had banged his head against the wall, groaning once again. This really hadn't been a good morning for him! Leaning on the door itself, Nouri had flopped down his bottom, content on watching the sky outside as he waited for someone to come open the door.

To his surprise, he did not have long to wait. Fifteen or so minutes passed by and Nouri spotted a figure in white coming from the other end of the corridor. Even from this distance, the blue hair and foxish grin had made it instantly apparent who was approaching him. Gin. Nouri had peeled his eyes away from the man before standing up and giving a respectful bow to his superior.

"Ma ma, good mornin', Nouri! Don' ya get up all nice an early!" Gin had said, a little to enthusiastic for Nouri's tried brain.

"Yes, sir..." He had not been able to suppress a yawn before continuing, "I received a orders to come and watch Kurosaki Ichigo, _again_."

Gin had inclined his head a little, his grin turning into a slight frown. "Well, ya don' soun' too happy! Poor lil' thing, mus' be borin' just sittin' in one room all day." Nouri had blinked, not quite sure how to respond. Again, he had yawned, pressing his side onto the door. "Where's yer sister? She's always funny ta talk too."

"Asleep, sir." Nouri had replied, rubbing his forehead. Just thinking about his boisterous sister was giving him a headache. "Gin-sama, if it's not to much trouble, would you happen to have the key to get inside?"

"Oh! Tha' wou' explain why ya were out 'ere then." Gin had reached into pocket and produced a set of sliver keys. In a few moments, Nouri had thanked Gin for unlocking the door and had resigned himself to other day of complete boredom.

* * *

Orihime was using Ulquiorra's shower, pondering over what the instructions Hogyoku had given her. She rinsed the shampoo from her hair and bent down to find the conditioner. _Do not heal the boy yet...not until I say so_. Those had been it's exact words and they were not as easy to follow as one expected. What if Ulquiorra was to burst into the shower right now, and holler that Aizen had given her immediate orders to heal Ichigo? What did the damn thing expect her to do? Giggle a little and tell Ulquiorra that there was not possible way for her to heal him now and to go tell Aizen to wait? Oh yes, wouldn't that work out quite lovely!

Massaging her fingers through her hair, she allowed the conditioner to soak in. She always hated the conditioner Ulquiorra got her from the real world. It made her hair feel gritty and once it dried, it become puffy. So, it had become her habit of hers to put her hair into a neat circular bun at the bottom of her head, only letting it down when she deemed it to be decent. Ulquiorra always hated this new hairstyle. He always commented that her hair was still quite pretty and that this look made her seem much older then she truly was. Orihime thought this description seem to fit her quite accurately, for she felt much older then she truly was.

Turning off the faucet, she grabbed the towel from off the counter and wrapped it tightly around herself. Water dripped from her legs and hair, making the ground slippery to walk on. She looked over her shoulder to see the sun had risen a little higher in the sky, creating a yellow glow in the bathroom. Orihime thought that this particular shade of yellow was exactly the same as her powers. She closed her eyes for a moment, before attending to her other duties.

* * *

Urahara read the report with somber eyes. So, it was confirmed. Lisa had indeed been either captured or killed by the enemy. With a sigh, he threw the report over his shoulder and sat down on the front steps of his shop, laying his back on the porch. The mid-day sun blinded his eyes, forcing Urahara to tug his hat over his face. He inhaled deeply, taking in his scent of his own sweat. Lisa, poor Lisa. How on earth was he suppose to tell to the other Vizards about this tragic blow? Or maybe, they already knew.

He closed his eyes, the familiar feelings of guilt and responsibility growing at a fast rate. A few months back, Urahara had requested that the Soul Society enlist the Vizards' help, considering they had yet to affiliate themselves with one side since the start of the war. It had been common knowledge that they only helped if they believed their group was being threatened. Urahara's hopes had been that by communicating with them, it might spark friendlier relations between the Vizards and the Soul Society. And in the end gain some powerful allies.

Or at least this had been the hope. By personally tracking them down himself, Urahara had found the Vizards and asked them directly for their help. At first, they refused to have anything to do with the Soul Society, but after a few meetings, they had agreed to allow Lisa to work as a spy for Urahara. And on the day this deal was sealed, both sides seemed to mutually agree that she was to come back home safely and optimistically unharmed. But now with Lisa gone it appeared that this desperate hope was now futile.

* * *

"_I had stared off into the sky, watching as the sun descended from her golden throne, and the bright light encircled my fiancée's figure. As her backside engulfed the rest of my vision, I did not bother to listen to the cars that rushed behind us, the birds that called in the distant trees or the laughter that emanated from the nearby children. No, I had shut out the rest of the world as my fiancée wordlessly plucked a string in my mind that was impossible for anyone else to touch. It created a soft melody that flowed throughout my head as I continued to stare at her- each strand of dark hair lifting as the breeze brushed passed."_

The afternoon sun shined into his office, giving the allusion that the tall, narrow windows behind were glowing. Aizen placed the _Sounds of the Sea House_ on his desk and adjusted the curtains in order to keep the light from blinding him. He could not understand how Kurosaki Ichigo, being the impulsive boy that he had been, could have gained such a happy talent for composition. It seemed incredulous that he had transformed from a spiteful child into such a riddled young man. What drove Ichigo to become like this? Was it stemmed from the shame that seem to seep out between the pages of this book? Or perhaps, there was other underlying reason. Something else that drove Ichigo to write down such poetic passages? No, Aizen couldn't understand that aspect about his captive's mind. And is what was so fascinating to him.

For a moment, he reflected back to his clouded past, during his youthful days living in the Soul Society. Aizen did not like to parade over these days, for he hated the boy he had once been, but it seemed that Ichigo had unknowingly reminded Aizen of something. In his childhood, Aizen recalled that he had been shy. A shy, unwanted weak-spirited boy. He also remembered how lonely he had felt in those days, with no one to communicate his feelings with. Aizen had wanted an escape and found it within his solidute and dreams. He wondered vaguely if that's how maybe Ichigo felt before he picked up the pen. Had his stories been his escape?

He put his hand over his mouth, mulling over his thoughts. After a moment, he shook his head, telling himself that there was work to be done. Gin had been right to tease him, on more then one occasion, about Aizen's need to analyze every little detail about people who aroused his interest. Tucking the book underneath his arm, he brought it over to the rows of shelves, which were already cramped full with what appeared to be a million pieces of literature. He tried to place the book into several places, before deciding it was a lost cause. He would have to order one of his servants to reorganize his books.

Wondering back over to the desk, he mindlessly lay _Sounds of the Sea House _on top rather tall pile of books that he had not been able to put away properly either. In fact, there were about three or four of these piles surrounding his desk. He gazed over the masses around him before attending to the matter of reviewing the reports for war plans. What on earth could he say? All mighty rulers had their downfalls. His just happened to be a horrible fondness for all things written.

* * *

The black butterflies flew into the dusky sky, their wings batting furiously against the violent breeze the swept over the Soul Society. They scattered themselves around the different divisions, on their quest to find all the captains of the Gotei 13. Some of the butterflies swept over the flourishing trees, other bypassed the blossoming flowers or rippled over the small ponds in order to reach their targets. But their quest was finished as quickly as it had begun. With a tap of the finger upon the butterflies' head, all the captains heard the voice their General, ordering an emergency assembly. With mumbled groans or silent acceptance, the captains put back on their heavy clothing and headed out to the meeting place specified within the message.

General Yamamoto waited patiently for his captains to arrive as he reread the letter in his hand. Those he had read this about a dozen times or so already, it still sent shivers down his spine. He had never expected something like this to happen. From the day he had been chosen as the captain of the first division, this possibility had never even landed in his mind. He lifted up his face when he heard the sound of creaking door and the tried faces of his comrades appeared before him.

Once they had all arrived, and exchanged a few evening pleasantries, Yamamoto began. "I apologize for calling upon this meeting so late in the day," Those voice was calm, but it held a slight tremor to it. "But something like this could not wait." He paused for a moment, lifting the letter up for all to see. "Today, history was made for the Royal King of the Soul Society has deiced to break his usual policy of isolation and speak us directly." Shock thundered through the room as the captains began to mutter to one other.

"Capitan Yamamoto, are you sure that letter is genuine?" Ukitake questioned. "It has been thousands of years since the King has made contact with us!"

Yamamoto considered the man for a moment, before replying. "There is a method that was often used before the establishment of the chamber 46, so that the King could contact the Soul Society. Those this technique was used back in the Ancient times, I have studied it and recognized the moment this letter was delivered to me. I believe that because of the circumstances within the war, the King might have deiced that isolation is no longer the best strategy ." Yamamoto replied. "But all shall make sense in due time."

* * *

((New scene: 5/13/08))

As the starry night crawled into existence, the tortured screams begun. Lisa could not endure for much longer. She tucked her face into her knees, trying to block out the persistent pleas. But to no avail. She still could hear the commotions made by the madman's devices- the whirling of a drill prominent among them- as his victims were sliced into silence. Lisa tugged on the shackles that kept her wrists bound tightly together, wishing she could escape from this place. For so long, she had been drugged, tortured, interrogated...but no longer did she know how long she had been held prisoner. it had been sometime since she stopped counting the number of setting suns.

The screams suddenly stopped and the madman cursed and then said in a much louder voice, "The subject is dead." A pause. "Well, what are you waiting for you silly girl? Write it down!" A moment's silence, and Lisa could only presume that the man was now examining the victim's body. "Lack of food, dehydration...and many open wounds. This one particular on his leg...why are you still _not_ writing this down?" There was a sound of grumbling and then Lisa could hear the man take two steps forward and there was the sound of slapping and then slight thump. After a few more minutes, he went back to the body as if nothing had just occurred. "The wound on his leg was particular effected by that new poison I injected into him yesterday. And it was quite interesting...put...about four inches in diameter, blood around the edges...and then colors green, yellow, white, red, and..." A other pause, "Blue-black. And it seems to be mix in with a little puss...I should say."

After a little while, Lisa heard her captor concluded his analysis of the victim's death with his accomplice, telling her to label and place the papers into the proper filing. Lisa heard the girl bitterly say, "Yes...Granz-sama." A door creaked opened and she could be heard leaving. Lisa guessed that Syazel Aporro Granz was still in the experiment (torture) room, preparing it for it's next subject (victim).

All Lisa could hear for the next few minutes was the scratching of Syazel's pen. He seemed very interesting in his work, because after a little while he mumbling, "Oh, I forgot the time. Eleven...Girl! Come file this as well! Aizen-sama wants a report on the number of souls harvested today!" There were shouts of protest from the man's servant. "Complain one more time and I'll use you as my next testing subject!" This was no idle threat. Lisa had heard Syazel do this to some of his previous servants.

Several mintues passed by,all Lisa could were was the sounds of the lab equipment chirping away as the man began to shut down for the night. She thought then she might finally be able to go to sleep, but then to her horror, the door of her cell was opening and Syazel made his appearance. This was something she had come to learn to dread. Her muscles tighten as he approached her- eyes growing more wide with every step he took. And odd groan seeped deep within her throat.

"Don't fret, I am not going to hurt you." He smiled slightly as if this statement would comfort her. "After ripping out your tongue last night, I have decided to give you break. I don't want to put to much strain on your body, considering how I'll probably never get my hands on a Vizard again. You are quite a valuable piece of research."

Syazel knelt down so that he was at eye-level with her, grabbing her chin and turning it slightly to the side. She cringed at his touch. He then injected her a needle into her neck, pouring a purple substance into her blood stream. "Now, we'll see how well this new substance is able keep your powers in check. I am afraid to say that the last one was a complete failure...considering how you almost escaped."

Lisa looked away, wanting the madman to leave her at peace. His eyes inspected her for a moment, before he did finally get up and locked the heavy steel door behind him. Had she been able to speak properly, she might have cursed herself for her weakness. She tried to move around what had once been her tongue- but now only a stump remained. Lisa was not to sure if she wanted to cry or not, but this meeting made her feel powerless and alone. And what was more, she was now a mute. A forced whimper escaped from her lips as she tug on the shackles above.

* * *

Author's Notes:

5/13/08: One of my friends asked me if I had purposely done this chapter so it was going through an entire day. Well...yes, I did (Hint: name of the chapter) and basically used for symbolic purposes...sooo...yeah...fun fact...: D

Nouri-Dawn Orihime-Morning Urahara- Midday Aizen- Afternoon Soul Society- Dusk/Evening Lisa- Night

Oh, and in the new scene, I didn't mean for the third line to ryhme...and this was pretty much a practice and a chance for Lisa to make a reappearance...so...yeah...

**Please, criticism. Not harsh criticism, I am very sensitive! But constructive, "here's some things to improve on" criticism. : D…seriously. This isn't my best work.**

Nouri's passage was suppose to be in the past tense...so...yeah. And chapter was short...XD

Okay, clear a few things up. This chapter had two purposes- one, move the plot forward and two, give the some of the characters a bit more depth. And because somebody (my cousin) won't stop complaining about it, I going to make one ting clear- this is not a typical Aizen/Ichigo fanfiction. Well, at least in my opinion it is not. It's a story, and even those they are the main coupling, I am not going to rush through their development.

Anyway, thanks for reading. I don't have a beta right now, so I am doing all the editing myself…if there are any **mistakes** still, let me know. But you probably have already guessed I am going to go through this like a mad-dog over the next few weeks

Pin Needle (Exams….shiver Good luck to anyone who has AP tests!)

Ps- Yeah! Gin is fixed! Thanks Fiery! XD. And about Aizen...um...I dunno. I wanted to show him in a different light. More human like, I guess...


	12. The Unplanned Irony

**I do not own Bleach.**

**8/23/08: **And yes, I am editing...a lot. SOOO...if you noticed this chapter...it's not new. I just split chapters 3 and six to make them more manageable. So, as promised, I am coming out with the new chapter soon. Sorry about this those...it was bugging me. I wanted to edit first before I wrote. And I really want to thank people for supporting me in this really terrible time in my life. It means a lot!

And the **REAL** new chapter will be out sometime next weekend. I am still writing it/plus I have my homework to worry about. And as I said before, I am continuing When I ruled the World.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve  
**

**An Unplanned Irony**

* * *

**O**rihime was in her dark room. She looked up at the moon high in the sky, tracing the shape of it with her finger. Circles were such funny shapes. People have always compared it to never ending time, everything being connected, or something that represented repetition. It was amazing how humans had always tried to make these odd connections to objects, making them seem more complex then they really were. Perhaps it was merely the character of her kind but everything was really quite simple, actually. Circles represented only one thing. Just how the forces of the universe had dictated the ways of our world.

She sighed, flopping back down onto the couch, barely even thinking. This room was always so depressing. Loneliness always seem present there and it only went away when Ulquiorra came to visit her. The room felt much more welcoming then. She placed a hand on her cheek, the other fixing her bun. When she was done, she folded them neatly onto her lap. Boredom and worry was now her dominant emotion.

There was a knock on the door, and Orihime become alert, lifting her head up as she saw who entered the room. She smiled, revealing her white teeth, as Ulquiorra entered the room. As usual, she waited for him to shut the door and make his way toward her before showing him any kind of affection. She stood up, wrapping her arms around his waist, inhaling his scent.

"You smell different today." She commented.

"Hello." He said, placing his hands deep inside his pockets. "This will have to end soon, we must be going. Aizen-sama wishes to speak with you."

Orihime pulled away, startled by these words. It had been two days since the Hōgyoku had told her about Aizen. In truth, she didn't know why it had spoken to her about the matter- maybe it just liked to mess around with her emotions. But she couldn't help but feel curiosity towards the issue at hand. Why was it that Aizen had waited so long for her to heal Ichigo to begin with? Was there some underline meaning in what the Hōgyoku had told her?

They waited for a few more precious seconds before Ulquiorra pulled her away and swiftly left the room together. She trailed behind him, getting as close as she possibly could to her lover. Ulquiorra, though by no means prefect, was a solid man. He loved her as much as she loved him and it was one of the reasons why their relationship was so strong. They trusted each other in the very fact that their love would never shatter.

His silence was starting to irk her silently as the walked down these empty halls. She leaned closer to him and questioned, "Ulquiorra, is it-"

"Be quiet." He told her softly. She blinked, a little confused by the sudden order. However, her confusion was silenced within seconds for she heard footsteps echoing from the hallway just ahead of them.

After a few tantalizing moments, Szayel Granz appeared, looking throughly annoyed. The man was grumbling to himself, eyebrows furrowed in an angry fashion. He barely knowledged the existence of Ulquiorra and Orihime, only curtly nodding his head to the higher ranking espada before as he walked passed.

Once Szayel was almost at the end of the corridor, Orihime thought this whole situation was over and done with. But Ulquiorra had not moved an inch, his eyes focused on the other espada's back. She thought he looked just as irriated as Syazel had.

"Granz," Ulquiorra said, in a cool voice. "I thought Aizen-sama ordered you too intrograte that woman?"

Syazel stopped dead in his track, turning to look at Ulquiorra, distaste written all over his face. "The Vizard? Yes, I am working on that."

"Then why have you left your laboratory?"

"Because Aizen-sama has taken my more valuable servant and I am afraid that my other one has ran off somewhere. Surely, I am allowed to leave my quarters to look for her."

Ulquiorra was silent before saying, "I suppose that's fine. But remember Aizen-sama's orders."

"Of course." Syazel replied in mocking tones, turning on his heel and leaving Orihime and Ulquiorra alone once more.

"What was that all about?" Orihime questioned when they started to walk once more. She wanted to hear all she could about the captured Vizard. To make sure that she was all right.

Ulquiorra did not answer right away, choosing instead to wait when they were a good distance from the other Espada " It seems that Nouri boy's sister was causing some type of trouble for Granz again."

"Well, that's not unusual. She does that all the time. But why did you talk to him about the Vizard?"

"That's none of your concern."

Orihime frowned. He always did this too her. "Just tell me! What harm is there?"

"What Aizen-sama orders his Espada to do is not the concern ot his..." Ulquiorra stopped. He didn't like using words like captive or prisoner around her anymore. She had grown on him too much to use those kinds of words to her. "..Of people like you. Plus, you're little informer will probably tell you anyway."

With nothing else to distract her mind, Orihime started to feel a little anxious. She was going to get to see Ichigo again. What a happy thought. Maybe this time, the two would get to speak with each other. grew Sure enough, the two stopped right in front a pair of double doors. Ulquiorra opened it, and oddly enough, allowed Orihime to enter first. She was disappointed to see that the room was covered in mostly shadows. It was depressing. In fact...she was started to became a little scared. Looking over to her left, she saw Ichigo's bed, his vivid hair visible even in this dark room. Ulquiorra appeared behind her, gripped her shoulder and squeezed it a little.

Orihime gazed up at him, "Where…where is Aizen-sama?"

"I have no idea, perhaps he had some business to attend too. He should be back soon." Ulquiorra hold tighten, though he was not trying to hurt her. It took Orihime a moment to realize that he was trying to show her a little affection. He was so strange.

As Ulquiorra had predicted turned out to be true. In about ten tenuous minutes, Aizen had returned. He did not knowledge their presence until he sat down quite comfortably on his chair. "You took longer then I expected, but no harm done. Gin needed my assistance for a moment."

"Of course, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said (even though Aizen was the one who was really late), bowing his head.

Orihime did not say anything , but bowed her head. She wasn't trying to show any curtsey, but merely out of habit. She really cared nothing for Aizen or his wants.

Aizen looked at the pair of them and questioned Orihime, "Inoue-san, you seem rather pleasant this afternoon."

"Thank...you…?" She said, her eyes darting over to Ichigo. She couldn't see his face but she heard his violent coughing. Biting her lip, she fisted her hands together. How she wished she could just get this over with! Ulquiorra gave her a look full of irritation. What was she thinking?

Aizen smiled, and he said. "Of course. You've always been such a happy child." He paused, enjoying Orihime's reaction- fearful, yet at the same time, submissive. So unlike Ichigo, who would have probably would have made some type of sarcastic comment. "I wanted to speak to you, Inoue-san, about your powers."

"Y-yes?"

"I know, to some extent, their abilities. But truly, the only one who knows you best, is yourself. So, with that said, I need to be reminded, can your powers heal diseases?"

Orihime looked up at last, staring at Aizen directly. She knew that Azien probably already knew the answer to this question, he was just doing to irk her. It was yes Of course, she couldn't technically _heal_ a person. However, it was merely a reverse the affects and return a body to the state it had original been in before. Most of the time, this would make a person healthy person once more. But there were times it could fail. For example, if the disease was genetic, all she could was keep it at bay. It could come back, with even greater force then before. And no mattered how many times Orihime healed the person, it would never change. She had no power to change one of Earth's most powerful creations. DNA. Only return them to a pervious state. Nothing more.

She explained this to Aizen, those in a much shorter details. "I can heal a body back to it's original state. If someone is sick, then I can reverse the affects it probably had on the person."

Orihime explicitly did not mention the weakness in her power. It was not Aizen's place to know. Plus, it more then likely Aizen had been able to figure this out on his own anyway. In the last few years, he had learned that Orihime's powers were not as god-like as he thought. They, like everything else, governed by the natural laws of the world. Nothing was truly god-like. Even Shinigami, Arrancar and hollows were bounded to the rules that had evolved over millions of years.

Aizen mulled over her words for a moment and then said, "Well, then. I want to fix up Ichigo-kun. He's been laying in bed for far too long."

Orihime nearly sighed with relief, hardly able to contain herself any longer. If she had to see Ichigo in this pitiful state any longer...

_Wow, it took him long enough to get your ass over here, didn't it?_

She froze on the spot, stunned that the Hōgyoku was speaking to her. "Wha-"

_Shh, you wouldn't want to give up your secret to Aizen, now would you? Speak to me with your mind and not your mouth._

Orihime continued to walk over to Ichigo's bed, trying to make it appear as if nothing had happen. **_Why...are you calling me right now?_**

_Why, too speak to you of course. Can you sense me inside Ichigo?_

**_Yes...that's why I am going to heal him...you're the one who is making him sick._**

_Good job, I am glad to see you can remember these fine little details. But did you figure it out yet?_

**_Figure what out? _**Orihime was now standing over Ichigo, staring down into the face of her first love.

_I told you to take my words to heart, didn't I? _

**_Yes...but I didn't understand what you meant...I thought...there might be an underlining meaning...but..._**

_But you didn't listen to me...and now look. You're going to do something terrible. _

_**What are you talking about? **_Her hands were now in front of her, preparing to heal Ichigo.

_You're not very bright are you? Ah well, I thought just warning you ahead of time would be sufficient, but I guess not. Let me tell you a other way. This is what** Aizen wants this happen.** _

After that, the connection between them closed and Orihime stopped what she was doing, looking straight into Aizen's face. _This is what he wanted? _What was that even suppose to mean...

And then it hit her like a man being kicked by a horse.

The Hōgyoku had contacted her those two days ago not to pester her. Aizen wanted something done between the crystal and Ichigo...but what that was...she could not say. The crystal had told her ahead of time she that she was forewarned...but she had not taken his warning seriously. Had it not wanted her to heal Ichigo? Was it trying to save him from Aizen's plan?

For that matter, what was Aizen plan? What did he want with Ichigo? Orihime felt ashamed with herself that she had not suspected something like this sooner...getting so caught up with Ulquiorra and not taking this seriously at all. She looked straight into Aizen's face. She narrowed her eyes slight. Whatever was happening right now, whatever the crystal the was doing, she knew now that it had all been because of Aizen. He was the one who had made Ichigo suffer. It explained everything...why Aizen had not bothered healing Ichigo before hand, giving him very little attention...she was tired of that man.

But what on earth was she going to say? What on earth was she suppose to do? She had very little choice but to heal Ichigo...she had too...and she did. Within five full mintues, the coughing ceased and Ichigo's face was fuller once more, his body being still for once. He seemed to be a little more filled with life and she knew the pain was gone.

XOX

Ulquiorra escorted Orihime out of the room a few moments later, and Aizen could not help but wonder about that look she had given him. It was if she had known something...

_I hope you didn't use that connection with Inoue-san to betray me..._

_Why would I , master?_ The Hōgyoku seem to whisper. _That woman is hardly worth anything to me..._

_Yes, she may not be...but I am well aware that you would like nothing more then to find yourself a new body, _Aizen replied. _And Ichigo would seem like the prefect target, wouldn't he? I wanted you to take over his mind, yes...but a young...strong...body is hard to resistant, isn't? It was much like your own body before you died and were infused into that crystal. _

_Though you are correct that I value my freedom, I also my partnership with you. I have done you have told me to do, didn't I?_

"You have...but I am wondering if you might have told her something...to become...suspicious of my motives. Maybe you didn't want her to heal Ichigo-kun so you could have his body all to yourself." Aizen almost laughed_. _

_You underestimate my loyalty to you, Aizen-sama. I would never try to disobey you._

"Hmm...we'll soon see. I trust that you were able to gain some more information on him?"

_Of course I was able too. That was my objective after all._

Aizen's lips curled into a prefect smile. _Wonderful._

* * *

Hours later, Ichigo woke up. At first he felt as if he had been in a long meditated trance, dazed and slightly confused. He could hear someone humming next to him, a somewhat familiar tune. Groaning, he placed a hand on his forehead. And then he suddenly became very alert. Relief spread through every inch of his body. He no longer did he feel sick or his mind. For the first time in a long time, Ichigo felt as if he was almost in perfect health. The humming beside him stopped and Ichigo turned his head in order to see who was watching him.

He was not at all happy to see Aizen's face. His captor made no comment as he stood up, pressing a fist against his bed so that he did not lose balance, and reached over and touched Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo was still trying to collect himself, watching as Aizen examined his face.

"You seem better." Aizen said, reading Ichigo's discomfort. He was still inspecting the man's face. "Inoue-san healed you quite nicely."

Ichigo sudden stood up, eyes wide with shock. He was about to speak when he felt pain jab at his sides. His teeth clenched, he tried to ignore the pain and attempted to tug his chin free from Aizen.

"Now, now. Don't go pushing yourself. You've only just recovered."

"Yeah…you would know, wouldn't you?!" Ichigo snarled.

"Judging by your attitude, I would say that you are feeling much better." Aizen smiled, sitting back down, letting him go. "Now, tell me, why were you so sick this past?"

Ichigo bent his head down, staring down at his hand. For no particular reason, he twisted each of his fingers, as if testing them to make sure they were not hurt as well. "How the hell should I know? After that fucking meeting with you, I vomited and felt like shit ever since."

He shook his head, laughing. "You really are naïve boy."

"What the hell do you want from me? I just woke up. I don't want to deal with your dumb questions..."

Aizen smiled, "Come now Ichigo-kun, do you honestly not think that I don't know what was really happening inside of you? I was just hoping that I could see it from your point of view."

"What are talking about?"

"Oh please, did you honestly think that I would let all of that happen to you without having some sort of objective in mind? A had...a spirit, per-say, take over your mind."

The way he said it so casually was what ticked Ichigo off the most. "I was going through all that pain just for you amusement?!"

"I could hardly call it amusing. I was actually afraid that you might die. Yet, it seems you are fine now."

"But..."

Ichigo had really no idea what been occupying his mind for the last few days. Ever since that fateful meeting with Aizen, he had felt something take up residence in that ghost town where his Hollow and Zangestu also made their homes. Ichigo had known it was there, but whenever he had tried to search what was inside of him, he had always failed. It had been as silent as the shadow trailing behind him. He didn't have any sort of clue what kind of objective the invader had , but whenever it had gotten close without Ichigo's realizing, a sharp pain would fill his insides and it took its chance. It had dove deep into the part of his mind where his** memories **dwelled, and had forced Ichigo is relive his past. Memories that were his. Memories that Aizen had no business knowing.

"Well," Aizen sighed, "I suppose you already know what I was after."

Ichigo's ears pricked up but he still did not look at Aizen. "Great, then I guess this conversation is over. You have my memories, go look at them already."

"So you do know! That-"

"Damn it, stop." Ichigo said, his voice hollow. "Just stop."

Aizen raised eyebrows, even more surprised. "Oh, why should I?"

Ichigo laughed. "I am not as naïve as you think I am. Whatever you sent inside me of me…all it did was look through all of my memories, gaining more and more information about me. You were trying to find even more ways to make me submit. Who else would take time out of their pathetic life in order to do something as crude as that?"

This statement was one Aizen had deiced that he could not let slide. He stood up with such force, he knocked the chair over. He gripped onto the collar of Ichigo shirt and lifted him up. He leaned in very close, whispering in his ear. "You really know how to push your luck, Ichigo-kun."

"And what, did this little insult hurt your feelings?" Ichigo smiled.

"Of course not. I am just so sick of you resisting my authority."

"Then why not kill me already? If I am being such a burden to your precious cause, then get me out of the way." Ichigo placed his good hand on Aizen's shoulder and pushed him upward so that two could stare at each other. "I would welcome death by this point."

It was Aizen's turn to smile. If Ichigo truly meant he was saying, and not just trying to make Aizen irritated, then it seemed that Ichigo was on the verge of cracking. His will would soon be Aizen's too control. "I am so sorry, but I will have to deny you that. For you see, you are now a very key figure in my plans that killing wouldn't help me in the slightest."

It was here, that Ichigo did something that completely took Aizen by surprised. Ichigo started to laugh so hard that he thought his ribs would cracked and his throat was about to go raw. As if he was holding something very hit, Aizen let go of him, allowing the man fall back onto the bed, unable to comprehend what Ichigo was finding so funny.

After a few moments of this inexplicable hilarity, Ichigo breathed, trying to calm himself. "It's ironic, Aizen…" Ichigo began, "That you think you're the reason why I am breaking."

Aizen merely stared at Ichigo, not quite sure how to take this. "Care to explain?"

"Why do I need to explain? You're going to find out after this, anyway. Head out to your office and then examine your findings." Ichigo lifted his head back, staring up at the ceiling. "You'll understand that before this war, before I got my powers…before any of this…."

For once in his life, Aizen was not to sure what to say. It just seemed Ichigo was now rambling, but annoyance was replaced by unusually intrigue. He wanted the man to continue. To finish his thoughts out completely.

"Aizen, all you have done was intensified this piece of knowledge. You know me as well as anyone else knows me. I live to protect though I love…which you used against me. It was the only way you could bring me here. You made me watch my own funeral. And even though it disturbed and hurt me greatly, it did nothing to break me." He looked at Aizen, his eyes solemn.

"What do you mean by all of this?" Aizen said.

"I mean…a lot of things. But I won't bore you with the details," Ichigo mocked. "At any rate, before you leave this place, you should know. All that you have succeed in these past few weeks was reminding me that I am already a broken man. I have been torn apart in far worst ways…none of which you were the cause of." And then his voice grew stronger. "But no matter what you do to me…I will never stop protecting those I love most of all. You'll have to throw me into the sun itself before you can take that away from me."

Aizen waited a few seconds, waiting to see if Ichigo was done with his little speech. "Well, Ichigo-kun. I shall certainly remember what you said as I look through your memories." He smiled. "There is nothing that I cannot do. You will submit before me, and it will be all the more gratifying when I finally achieve that."

And with that, Aizen left the room, not bothering too look at the other. Ichigo watched him leave, feeling revealed that he was finally gone. He laid down on the bed, looking at his injured hand, trying to remember what happened. So instead, he went to thinking about what had just occurred with Aizen, and how much it affected his current situation.

**He's going to hurt me greatly...**

But the thought did not scare him at all.

* * *

Author's notes:

I talk to much. So, I'll cut this short. The chapter 13 is going to be Aizen and a couple of memories from Ichigo's past during the last six years. So...if there is ANYTHING is wrong with this current chapter 12..anything you don't understand or you want to see done...or like, plot suggestion...then...go ahead. I know I should be making this more...um..."romantic"...but don't worry...it's getting there.

((Romance scares me on more then one level, which why I haven't done much of it... not too good with it! : D))

And some of the stuff that's not to clear in this chapter...argh...will get cleared up in some of the following chapters.

Pin Needle

* * *


	13. Past Persian Tea

What a long break I took! I hope everyone enjoys it!

I do not own Bleach….but I do own Nouri…and his still unnamed sister. I still I haven't figured out a name for her.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Past Persian Tea**

* * *

_**D**ear Tatsuki, _

_Let me start by asking you to please forgive me about using that date as my code. I know it must be just a bad memory for you, but to me, it was one of the greatest days in my life. It meant a lot to me…__ I remember the morning after, when we both got up. I thought you had looked so pretty, with your hair down and smiling at me. I thought you always had a pretty smile._

* * *

Her fingertips brushed the metal railing, her Ipod tucked away safely within her back pocket. She wore a brown jacket, one that had belonged to Ichigo, a well-fitted shirt and pale jeans. Tightening her ponytail, she did her best not to be dragged away with the rest of the Tokyo crowd. Her music blasted through her headphones and caused her to receive some negative attention from passersby. Yet, she didn't care. She rubbed her eyes. The weather was getting so much colder. How long it had been. Four months? That long? Really? Well, from a certain aspect, four months was nothing. If the entire Earth's history was neatly tucked away into an hour, Humans would have been shoved into the last five minutes. The earth was billions of years old. Four months to it must seem like less then a millisecond.

Yet to Tatsuki, these past four months had seemed like a billion years.

She made her way out of the swarming subway station and went to sit down on a miraculously empty bench right next to a couple of trash bins. The smell reeked! Like a mixture of cat sick and wet dog- she nearly vomited. No wonder no one wanted to sit here! She cover her nose and mouth with one hand and after checking to see no one was staring at her, lifted her other hand up. A gush of wind shot forth and sent the horrible scent in the other direction. After taking in a deep breath of relief, she began to reread the directions she had scribbled down an hour before.

Okay, so I took the right route on the subway …now I just have to find this building…and then take a left…

Her phone started to vibrate. She nearly jumped from surprise, but answered it all the same. The caller ID told her it was Ishida calling. "Hello?"

"Hey, I thought I would call to see how your house hunt is going." Ishida said. Tatsuki could hear the sounds of a bustling working environment behind him. He was now working for some high-end fashion company who had been extremely impressed with his portfolio. She sometimes amused herself and wondered what Ishida's father thought about his son's choice of career. She thought it was funny. But then, not all too surprising. He had been the only boy in their sewing club at school.

"You on break?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I've been busy all morning!" He yawned.

"Really? That sucks. But can't be as bad as working as a middle-school softball coach! Man, those kids are whiney!"

"Poor girl…well at least you finally found a job. Now all you need is a house."

"I am supposed to be looking for a one-bedroom apartment this afternoon." She started to shiver, pulling her jacket closer to her body. "Jezz…it's getting so cold!"

"You're telling me. Make sure this apartment has heating!"

"It doesn't at this price…way to cheap. I wish I could find one with one though. But then again, I am a college-graduate working off student loans."

Ishida sighed, "You know, you can stay with me as long as you like. I really don't mind! You shou-"

"We've been through this already! I'll be fine! I want my own place, anyway. Plus, I have the start-up money from the other apartment we sold two months ago."

Tatsuki could just imagine the expression on his face. He probably was not all convinced by her argument (still!) but what could she do? It was him who needed to stop being so protective. She was just fine on her own.

Really, she could. She had made it out without her parents for three years…her mother…her father…she narrowed her eyes. The wind gave a slight budge. And the horrid smell filled her nostrils once again.

"Ack!" She shouted, getting up from the bench and walking as far away from the trash bins as possible.

"What wrong?!" Ishida nearly shouted.

"I smelled something bad…listen…I gotta go!" She hung up before Ishida could reply. A rather rude way to end conversation, but she needed to concentrate on the task at hand. She walked forwards, her mind still buzzing with activity. _Don't…don't…calm down…_she thought to herself. But she was in a state of rising panic. It was then the wind started to purse her once again, literally gushing outwards and forcing many hats to fly upwards. It was like some wild beast with a mind of its own.

In the past months, Tatsuki began to notice a change in the behavior in her power. The wind started to become very sensitive to her emotions. Whenever she became distress, the wind started to become more vigorous and more violent. And when she was happy, it started to dance along side her, send small breezes her way. But still, this new element to her power made it impossible for her to really control it.

Something was stirring…she could feel it. She had felt it ever since Ichigo had died, and that green voice had told her to go to the Soul Society. Something she planned on never doing. What was the point anymore? Aizen had killed one of the last greatest assets to the Soul Society army. And it was now official- he could travel from outside the barrier and wreak havoc wherever he chose too. How did she know this? Because eight of her friends had been killed by his hands. And she partly believed that this was her fault. Had she not been with Ichigo…had he still not cared for her in that loving way….he might have not have died for her sake. And the barrier would never have broken…and a tear nearly slips from her eye. She wanted nothing more to do with the life after death until she was dead.

**And the wind stood still.**

* * *

I know, even though it's been quite sometime since we have been apart, I feel so awkward when I am around you. It's weird for me to not be able to hold your hand or play with your hair. It's a reality that cuts my heart with sharp edge. You don't know…still don't comprehend…how much I feel towards you.

_But it's something I am learning to live with it…and like you said when you left me. "You and I will always be best friends. Yet, we will still be more."_

The war was now the first on Aizen's mind now that he had finally been able to get past that accursed barrier that had kept his armies imprisoned for so long. He began to attack the very vital points Soul Society had tired to protect. The places where they had tired the younger generation. Aizen did not consider them a threat, not in the slightest. He just wanted them out of the way so they couldn't cause him tedious problems in the future.

Between him and Gin, he had been able to locate, attack and successfully kill nearly eight of these children. It had been quite unexpected, but it was amazing how many of these kids had high spiritual pressure. Enough to potentially become very powerful warriors. But not so powerful, that Aizen thought they could be useful to him. It was probably due to their exposure to the Soul Society, but even more so, triggered when Kurosaki Ichigo had gained his powers.

Who would have thought one boy could have done this?

Well, when he had been a boy. Kurosaki Ichigo was certainly not that anymore. The bright hair really was still the same (maybe a shade darker then before), but he was taller, stronger. Four months had passed since Ichigo's arrival to Las Noches and from Aizen's observations; the man seemed to be trying to adjust to his new surroundings. It wasn't because he was becoming submissive to Aizen's authority. That had not gone down one notch. He just was adapting. It just showed the extent of his maturity.

And that's all Aizen really expected from Ichigo at the moment. He was content to wait and let the man come to him on his own free will. And that was the way Aizen rather have it. He didn't want to have to try and tame such a powerful beast. And it seemed Ichigo was at least enjoying himself in small way. After all, he had become friends with Nouri. Aizen knew it was from all the time they had been forced to spend together. A friendship borne out of boredom. It had a witty ring to it.

He blew lightly over his hot tea, watching the latest fight that had taken place between one of Ichigo's old friends and one of his solider. It had been an easy win for their side, but Aizen had wanted to see the abilities of this solider. It was important to know the general weaknesses of your assassins. This particular warrior seemed to be well off and really didn't need Aizen's attention. Instead, he turned his mind to the next matter.

The plans for the assassination of the Quincy boy and Arisawa Tatsuki. At first, Aizen had wanted to wait a while before killing these two people. They were problematic. Unlike their latest victims, these two could actually stand up against Aizen warriors quite efficiently. Like Kurosaki Ichigo, they had also achieved many of their own accomplishments. And he did not risk using his espada to do the job for him. Yet, he was growing a little unsteady.

There was something brewing within the walls of Tokyo. Anyone with a remote sense of spiritual pressure could feel the change. A change that had blossomed quite some time ago but had been growing stronger everyday. High amounts of spiritual pressure were leaking out from a single source, attracting a large migration of hollows to the area. Something that had not been done in many years. Aizen knew for a fact that it was impossible for the Quincy to produce such a high amount and that there were no other humans with that enormous amount of it.

No, he knew it was coming from the woman. But the reason why she had suddenly been getting such high readings was impossible to tell. Maybe someone from the Soul Society was training her. Or she had learned some control and exercise over the wind. He didn't know and he didn't really fancy finding out. He wanted the girl dead before she could cause anymore trouble. After all, watching Ichigo's memories had taught Aizen one thing.

_"It's ironic, Aizen…. That you think you're the reason why I am breaking."_

Ichigo had certainly been right. His mother. Orihime. And now this Arisawa- they had single handedly made Ichigo suffer a wound that would never heal. These three women-he had not been able to protect any of them. That was the true reason why he was 'breaking.' Just from that pure suffering. Now, that was irony.

"Poor Ichigo-kun." Aizen smiled to himself. "What a little melodramatic boy he is."

* * *

_I agree with you when you say that. Yes, we will always be best friends. But what I will never understand is why you left in the first place. Truth be told, I thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. That's what I thought. And that's what I wanted. No one wants to be alone forever, after all._

* * *

Tatsuki had never quite gotten to her appointment. After getting to the apartment building, and seeing the condition it was in, decided that she would stop caring. Instead, she had made her way through the busy sidewalks through the city until she stopped by her favorite teashop. It was a nice little place, cozy on the inside and run by two foreigners. Tatsuki had never been able to guess what country they were from, but they had very thick accents. They were an older couple both tan, with dark hair. Much darker then anyone from her home country. Tatsuki thought they were from maybe the Middle East. But she never pondered on the idea long enough to make that assumption.

All she really cared about was the tea and it was delicious. Nothing at all like the regular tea she was used to. Rich, full of all kinds of sweet smelling herbs and small sour taste. Well, she found it good at any rate. And so did the people of Tokyo. The place had been in business since she had moved to this place.

Plus, it was called Parsia's Tea House. That name did not sound Japanese at all. She remembered that she and Ichigo had once discussed the origins of that name. After all, he had been the one to introduce her to this place.

"_It has to be something foreign," He had said, looking up at the sign. His eyes had sparked towards hers, "What do you think?"_

_Tatsuki had shrugged. "Probably. It might be Japanese, you never know."_

"_You aren't curious at all?" He questioned._

"_Sure I am, but it's not like I need to know right now. I just drink this tea and relax." _She _had taken a deep breath, the steam opening up her nostrils. It had smelled just as good as it had then!_

_He had smiled his wonderful, taking her free hand and interlocking her fingers with his. And then snow had started to fall that day on December sixth._

December sixth….

_**December sixth….**_

**December sixth….**

That had been their night…and the wind blew more violently around her.

* * *

_I think this is why I find writing so appealing. I can say whatever I say without someone really understanding its underlining meaning. I can hide what I am really feeling. Even if I want you to be with me, I can't really tell anyone else that. But I can write it down. I can write anything._

_Do you understand what that's like?_

* * *

Ichigo was looking at his appearance in his bathroom mirror. He pulled at the collar of his new uniform. So after four months, he was finally being forced to wear their stupid clothes. Well, Ichigo thought it wasn't all bad. His old clothes were so ratty by this point. Aizen had wanted to see Ichigo's new abilities up close and personal. And after making an environment that made it impossible for him to try any attempt at escaping, he had set loose Ichigo against an opponent. Bankai and all.

His opponents ranged from Espadas to puny little men. Some battles were difficult and others terribly easy. Personally, Ichigo had found it quite exhilarating to be able to get out and take out his frustrations after being cooped up. And he had seemed to please Aizen's expectations. Though, he hadn't actually said anything to Ichigo- just that annoying leer Ichigo had come to learn to ignore. He had come to conclusion that Aizen was just an annoying person all around. What kind of guy took their time to kidnap so many people?

Nouri had been one of his favorite sparring partners. Their battle hadn't actually been challenge for Ichigo, but Nouri certainly did have his quirks. He was very quick and agile, able to easily dodge many of Ichigo's blows. It was satisfying to fight with an opponent like him. And as an odd twist of fate, Ichigo had actually met Nouri's sister who had often talked about. Well, not exactly meet. Merely a glimpse before she had walked away.

She wasn't exactly pretty, but did have some nice features. Short-cropped brown hair that framed her face and large green eyes, she was nearly identical to her older brother (though she was much shorter then him). But from what Ichigo had summed up about her personality, she was completely opposite. A troublemaker, resistant and rude to almost any human that had done the sin of being born. And maybe he had gotten the wrong impression from what Nouri had told him, but she seemed to be rather not to fond of males. Why this was, was beyond Ichigo. It was just a surprise Aizen hadn't done away with her if she had that quality about her.

But tonight, all he cared about was his new uniform. It was…weird. There was really no other word for it. Yet, it seemed to complement him. And that was something Ichigo did not like in the slightest. In fact, he felt a little insulted. Were all the uniforms given here supposed to complement their owner's features?! Because for one thing, Ulquiorra was always going to be ugly, no matter what kind of clothes he wore (and six years of growing your hair did not help in this fact).

Well, to start off, the uniform was white. Big shocker there. The sleeves cut just above his elbow, which odd for Ichigo's tastes, but at least his shirt covered his entire upper body. Some people here seemed to like dressing half-naked. There was a jacket that Ichigo saw no point in wearing, considering where his sleeves were cut off. It just felt bizarre. He had pants, which was good. He guessed. The black gloves were a cool accessory. My god, what was he suppose to say about this?! They were just clothes! He wasn't Ishida- he didn't know what was supposed to look good on him!

And what was more, against the black gloves, the silver bracelet he was forced to wear was even more visible. Rolling his eyes, he took the gloves off and threw them to the ground. He walked out of the bathroom and sat at his desk. Ichigo had wondered if Aizen had put this desk on purpose, knowing Ichigo loved to write. Probably, that weirdo liked stalking his prey before catching it. Or, it might have been because his enemy had actually read his book.

Yes, this was no longer a mystery to Ichigo. He had found out about a month back, when Aizen had summoned Ichigo to his office and there, he had seen a copy of his prized novel on his desk. He had been in such a stage of shock, he had not listened to a word of what Aizen was telling. After Aizen had questioned if Ichigo was all right, Ichigo shook his head.

"_No! You read my book!" _

"_Oh, is that why you're not paying attention?" Aizen had raised his eyebrows slightly, smiling. "I read it a long time ago. Part of the reason why I figured so much out about you-"_

_Ichigo had picked the book, flipping through the pages. "You annotated it?!"_

"…_before you came here." Aizen pulled the book from Ichigo's grasp and shoved aside. _

"_Why did you annotate it?!"_

_Aizen had rolled his eyes and leaned in his chair, "In order to study my enemy. Why do you think I annotated it? I read a lot, Ichigo-kun."_

"_I know, I saw your library." Aizen couldn't help but hear the sarcasm in Ichigo's voice._

Ichigo had felt very disturbed after that and had avoided any contact with Aizen. Well, as much as he could at any rate. These past four months, the relationship between Aizen and Ichigo had changed slightly. The man seemed to have become very interested in Ichigo. More interested then he usually was. Maybe after six years of secretly being obsessed with someone was finally paying its toll on the man.

But he wasn't in the mood to dwell on such a stupid man. So, he started to write a poem about it instead.

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Oh gee wiz,

Aizen is gay,

What about you?"

He widen his eyes at the last two verses, mulling over them in his head. Aizen is gay…did he mean that literally? Well, maybe- he sure liked hanging around Gin more then a normal person would. But the last, what about you? Where had that come from?

Ichigo didn't like it. So he erased it and wrote instead, _"Aizen is gay, So just please go away."_

The poem was just a piece of crap. He crumpled it up and threw it into the trash bin. His mind drifted away from his hatred of Aizen to his usual longing of freedom. He really just wanted to go home. At some point, he knew that his behavior was no longer going to be tolerated. In fact, he didn't even know why it hadn't been dealt with already. He had only gotten to see Orihime twice, and both times he had been sick and unable to talk to her. And the friends he had come to protect were dying…

Maybe it would have been better if he had just not listened to Aizen. If he had actually thought about the others instead of just Tatsuki's safety. He looked at all the elements of the situation and concluded that the choice of staying behind and fighting back would have been the better one. But Aizen knew his enemy well. He knew, and even more so now that he had stolen Ichigo's memories, the intimacy the two had shared. Apart from his family, Tatsuki would always be the most important to him. And Aizen knew that and used it to his advantage. And Ichigo went to bed every night, praying that she would not be the next one go just like his friends had.

He mourned for them. And he hoped that they were able to find peace. Most had probably just gone to the Soul Society…but still. Being in the Soul Society was not the same as the real world. There were so many differences. In the living, you had a chance to lead a real life. Have children, get a job, fall in love…while in the Soul Society…you couldn't really do any of those things. You couldn't have a child unless you were a noble. You could fall in love, but what was the point of that when you could live over thousands of years? Love could only stretch so far.

And this thought lead Ichigo to a question that had been bothering him for quite some time. Aizen had brought him here and had faked his death, leaving his body behind. He knew that when a person goes to the Soul Society or became a hollow, it was still possible to kill them. Well, in a sense. He had been told that the Shinigami killed would simply reincarnate. Was that what had happened to Tousen, the once Shinigami Ichigo had killed?

* * *

_Do you understand how confused I was when you left me?_

_  
Without any real explanation, you packed up your things and moved to a dorm. You told me it was because you didn't love me in that way anymore…but that's something I just can't understand. We had plans for our future, after college. How could you make those plans and still say that you don't love me?_

* * *

There was a knock on Ichigo's door but he didn't look up, still lost in thought. The door opened and not really to his utter surprise, Aizen walked into the room. He seemed a little smug with himself and Ichigo could only guess that he had come here to taunt Ichigo some more. The man looked away, not wanting to stare at Aizen's eyes. That guy had a nasty talent of reading minds, even though he couldn't literally do it. Or least, Ichigo hoped he couldn't.

He had gained the ability to stop time. Who knows what else he could do?

"Ichigo-kun, I trust your day was pleasant?" Aizen started like he always did. Subtle but keeping Ichigo on the edge.

"Wonderful, love the obnoxiously cut sleeves on my uniform." Ichigo commented.

"Hm? I thought it was a bit different from the others. But I liked the cut. I thought it was nice."

"Oh…that's grand. I am so glad you have a sense in fashion."

Aizen stood very close to Ichigo, causing the man to stand up and walk away from his chair. He glared at Aizen and stood a good distance away. No one had ever said he wasn't allowed to punch Aizen if he got to close. And let's face it. Ichigo was strong enough really to fend off the man. Sure, no spiritual pressure but old school was just fine with him. After all, he wasn't a little kid anymore.

Aizen sighed, "Why is it that everything I do, you seemed highly offended by it?"

"Because you're a creepy guy." Ichigo replied, rather bluntly.

"Creepy?" Aizen thought about combat. "What an odd choice in words."

"I can't think of any other better ones. It's either that or bipolar."

"Well, those words don't seem to fit me at all. That seems much more like you."

"Bipolar and creepy?"

Aizen smiled, nodded and taking Ichigo's old seat. "You are ever so happy to speak with Nouri but then you get all angry when I am near you. And I find that just a little….creepy."

"Oh, how funny. You made a joke. Now, why are you in here?" Ichigo crossed his arms.

"Don't act so childish. I came in here to see your new uniform."

"Psh, over my dead body."

"Well, if you are so insistent. I came in here to tell you…well to put it quite simply. You are going to go on a mission with other espada." Aizen smiled at the expression on Ichigo's face.

"M-mission?" He replied. Well, that was a surprise.

"I didn't bring you to be a trophy display, Ichigo. You are a part of my army now, if I want you to do something…. I have every right to make you do so."

Ichigo growled. "Like I would do any-"

"Oh, just be quiet. You've been following my orders since the day I kidnapped you."

"Yes, only because you threaten me! Only because you told me that you would kill everyone I actually cared about!" Ichigo shouted.

Aizen brought his fingers to his lips, "Shh, you give me quite a headache sometimes. I come in here to tell you one thing and you start to get all worked up." He got up and approached Ichigo, placing a hand on his shoulder so he couldn't move away. "Relax for once. It doesn't matter what I have threatened you with, you always had the choice to disobey me. But you don't. So, you willingly follow my orders."

Ichigo shoved the man away, "Then I'll say it this way so you can't twist my words again. I don't like following them at all."

"Of course you don't. You hate me with every fiber of your being." He smiled. "I'll tell you what mission is tomorrow. For now, go to bed…" Again, he gripped onto Ichigo, his hands on the other man's forearms. Ichigo didn't know what the man was trying to do and if truth were told, neither did Aizen. There was just something about having Ichigo for these past few months that had made Ichigo seem different. Maybe it was more approachable? Maybe it was because now that Aizen had him here and under his control, he could just do this sort of thing? Whatever this was, it was this craving that he had been finding Ichigo more and more interesting ever since he had seen him on the cliff top so long ago.

Ichigo didn't really try to move away as he felt something warm brush against his cheek. Shock was keeping him in place. This was unknown territory for both of them. Why was Aizen doing something this weird? God, he was really creepy. And it seemed Aizen was cherishing this moment of very temporary intimacy, as if he had wanted for a long time. Wait a second…what was Aizen doing?! Ichigo's mind was hit with all the force of sound wave and brain started to work once more.

He felt those warm lips on his forehead when Ichigo rolled his shoulders back and ripped away. "Don't even start." He said.

* * *

_Tatsuki, what was the reason why you stopped loving me?_

She glared at the letter she had found in Ichigo's security box and stuffed it back under her pillow. That letter had been written three years ago, a few months after she had broken up with him. It was so irritating that she had found it right after he had died. Seriously! It was really annoying!

Her tea was on her night-stand, with steam flittering upwards.

He acted like a little boy sometimes.

Rain started to beat against the windows.

It wasn't that she had stopped loving him.

Lightening flashed.

_**She had just been afraid. **_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay! Are you happy?! HAPPY?! I finally put something…'romantic' at the end. Between Aizen and Ichigo…sorta…I guess if that was considered romantic. I kid! It was kind of weird writing that part…my sister had to help me a little considering she is better with romance then I am. Well, better then me at least…I guess we're both bad! And I finally showed what the heck happened to Tatsuki and Ichigo…And don't worry! I am not going change the coupling in this story. The whole Tatsuki/Ichigo is really for the sake of a plot. Ichigo had to be doing something over the last six years.

Okay, next chapter….homework is in the way so I do not know when I can update. But, I can tell you that it's going to be from Aizen's POV and the events that have happened over the last four months…so…kinda flashback chapter focusing on just Aizen/Ichigo. Okay? Kay.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! : D And feedback is seriously appreciated and about the chapter name…I just liked it. It was revealed about the past and I like Persian tea.

((And has anyone seen There she is!! Step 4?! So sad!))


	14. Parallel to Your Forethoughts

I do not own Bleach.

But I do own Nouri....: D

Oh! I do not own any of the pieces of literature listed in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Parallel to Your Forethoughts**

* * *

**A**izen entered his study an hour before midnight. He felt perplexed at had conspired while he had visited Ichigo. What had come over him? What had caused to approach the man in that kind of manner? Why on earth...

He couldn't think straight—his mind completely drained from the night's events. He sat down at his desk, mountains of books occupying every available space. Without so much as a glance to see what he was doing, Aizen's hand scrambled to find a book. Anything to distract him, _anything. _He thumbed the spines of many tales, until he finally his fingers wrapped around a thin book. Looking up, he saw that it was a novella, a famous work called, The Heart of Darkness. Aizen cursed Joseph Conrad as he threw the book over his shoulder. That tale was much to ironic to be reading right now.

He searched for other pieces literature; Kate Chopin's The Awakening, William Shakespeare's "Macbeth", and of course, Kurosaki Ichigo's Sounds of the Seahouse.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Aizen said. His eyes lingered on the cover of the book. It was of a girl with long black hair, smiling toothily as she gazed up at a setting sky. There was a man in the corner of the picture, sitting down on the sandy beach and appeared to be sketching. Aizen let his hand fall to his side and the book feel onto the floor.

He remembered of the hours he had spent reading that tiny book. Time he had wasted, analyzing every word Ichigo had wrote and trying to figure out what the hidden meaning behind them all. Why? Had he truly done it just to understand the mind of his enemy's mind? Was it really so that he could control Ichigo? Or was it...

No! That wasn't it! _Why _was he even questioning his own intentions? What was driving him so crazy? How had...why was it...where did to begin...All these questions flashed through Aizen's mind as he growled with frustration. This wasn't like him, not in the slightest but what should he have been expecting?

He had never done that to anyone else before. He had never even attempted to kiss anyone—even if it had just been on the cheek. Kissing was meant for those people that you loved, or liked and in some instances, as a greeting. It was during these moments in his life did Aizen remember what it truly mean to be a person. Those he pretended otherwise, there was a small part in him knew that he was not an all-knowing creature. He did not know the rules to the game he had started tonight. He wasn't even entirely sure if he even liked Ichigo in such a way.

"Kurosaki-kun," Aizen said through clenched teeth, leaning back in his chair. "I curse your name."

How had this happened? What events had taken place that had caused Aizen to view Ichigo, not as his minion or prisoner--but something more?

It had probably started from all those years ago, when he had first laid eyes on the boy. Ichigo had been so desperate to save Rukia that he was willingly to kill himself. Aizen had thought the boy foolish for his actions. Ichigo had been acting like a typical hero--someone who would put their life on the line in order to save those they cared about.

He had nearly cut the boy in half.

He had mocked the boy's pride.

He had made a complete fool out of the boy.

So, it surprised Aizen that he had a deep interest in Ichigo thereafter. Naturally, Aizen had assumed that interest came from Ichigo's high potential. After all he had observed Ichigo's actions as he and three friends had invaded the Soul Society. The boy had been very powerful, even at that young age. So, it had only been naturally that he had sent Ulquiorra and Yammy to measure just how powerful he was.

It had been natural to watch the battle between Ichigo and Ulquiorra a dozen times. How else would he have gotten to know his enemy? It had been natural to want to capture that woman in order to lure Ichigo and the rest of Ryoka to come to Hueco Mundo. How else would he have divided up the Soul Society's forces when he had first attacked the town? All the battles fought thereafter, watching as Ichigo's powers, his strength, the unlocked potential within him break forth.

Aizen had thought once all these "interests" were because he viewed Ichigo a valuable prize and someone he believed that could bring great power to his army if he were to be captured. And after Urahara had created that barrier to keep Aizen contained within the town, Aizen had watched as Ichigo had left to go into hiding. He had missed that golden opportunity to take him and sub-consciously, Aizen had always regretted the decision—to let Ichigo let of his grasp.

It didn't seem worthwhile to take Ichigo after that. He only came when the Soul Society called upon him and than sent him back right after the battles were done. The Shinigami knew Aizen's pending interests in the boy but even the Soul Society had not been able to protect him. Irony had finally sealed Ichigo's fate, for it had been himself who setup a prefect opportunity for Aizen to take him—and Aizen had indeed taken it. He had written that book, had become famous, he had done it himself.

Than Aizen remembered the day Gin had given him that magazine with Ichigo's interview. Aizen remembered taking in every word that Ichigo had said in that interview, just as he had done with the book. He had been like a nosy school-girl, who made it her business to know everything about a person.

Everything about Ichigo just seem to intriguing. Everything from his power, his undying need to protect others, his belief in his ideals, how he had cared for his family, and his unrequited love for the woman. In some way, Aizen had been able to relate to Ichigo. He hadn't comprehended why, but to Aizen, Ichigo was someone worthwhile and not just for his power. But for his personality and his company.

"Oh, what's happening to me..." Aizen groaned. "It was just a little kiss...does this one thing really have to ruin my whole fabric of thinking?"

_Apparently, it does, master Aizen._

Aizen blinked, looking over at the door that lead to the room where the Hogyoku was being held. He chuckled, relieved to feel that some of old self was returning to him. "Eavesdropping on your master, are you?"

_Not on purpose, but when your emotions are so strong, than it becomes the dominant thing in my mind. I can't focus on anything else. _

"Such as those orders I gave you deepening your connection with Kurosaki-kun?"

_That's hard enough as it is, Master. Considering you never gave me enough time to forge a deep connection with him when he was sick._

Aizen stood up, grateful for the distraction. "I gave you a ample amount of time and it's been four months. It didn't take you this long to establish a link with me."

_Master, if you had listen to what I have been telling you, than you would known the reason. I have had a lot of direct contact with you. Kurosaki-kun is much like Orihime—I have to build the connection slowly. And it might take even longer with Kurosaki than it did with the woman. I have had contact with her every so often. But the other...it is much more difficult, especially since you allowed Orihime to heal him._

"I had to let her. It was looking way to suspicious that I wasn't doing anything and he was no use to me dead." Aizen replied.

_You are slowly becoming a very impatient man. I know you want to win this war and that it has dragged on much longer than you intended, but how did you expect me to completely take over a person's mind when you don't give me time?_

"You seem to forget that I am the one who run things around here, not you." Aizen said sternly. "I brought Kurosaki-kun here to fight for me, not to idly sit in my castle. You were suppose to forge a connection with him, than slowly take over his mind so that he would listen to me."

_You say that, master, but when you captured him, did you really need me to do all that? If you were growing so impatient, than couldn't you have just broken him yourself? If you wanted him to bend so easily to your will, why didn't you just break him? You could have done it much faster than I can take over his mind._

Aizen furrowed his eyebrows. "Haven't you been paying attention? I have been breaking him."

_Master, do you really think what you have been doing has been breaking him or are you so blinded by your feelings? All you have done was show him his own funeral and even than, I know you felt a twinge of guilt. _

_Have you always thought that your interest in him was merely because of his power? You might have not been able to see it, but I have been watching your so called 'interest' grow. You never needed that silly book to see how broken the boy was. You didn't need any of that to know how much of yourself m you saw in him. You knew--a small part of you knew along. Ever since that boy has come here, those feelings have grown and tonight, they finally slipped through._

_And it's those feelings that have protected him from the worst of your wrath. In the past, when you wanted someone to be broken, you didn't mind torturing them, psychically and emotionally. You did it to Orihime, and certainly many others. So, why than not simply torture Ichigo into submission? You say it's because you want me to take over his mind, but really...that's not it at all. You may not have seen it, but I can see that it's because you can't stand to see that boy go through more than he already has. You wanted to lock him away in some place where no one else can touch him._

_Master, whether you like it or not, you know what I am telling you is the reality. You have been obsessed with that boy for a nearly a decade. It's only natural that something like this should happen._

Aizen was transfixed by the crystal's words and was in a state of shock. The Hogyoku was deeply intertwined with Aizen's mind, so it was possible for the crystal to see Aizen's most personal feelings and even those that he did not see himself. He knew that this was the risk he took every time he used the crystal. But in exchange, he had gained many powers. He frowned. "Why are you telling me this?"

_Because you have been wondering about ever since you touched the boy with your lips. What are you going to do about this new predicament? Do not be the sly fox, master. Be the mammoth—something as small as this shouldn't in between you and your goals. I will be honest, I will not be able to take over his mind during his mission tomorrow. So put your act together and figure out what you have to do. _

_Where is your mammoth strength, your warrior's pride?_

The Hogyoku said no more to Aizen to for the rest of the night, allowing its words to sink in slowly, but surely. And Aizen did think, about everything. About everything that happened over the last few months. Was the crystal right? Did he truly not want to hurt Ichigo....or was that a mistake. Everything was so confusing, just so confusing....

* * *

By one in the morning, Aizen was still a state of utter disarray and on top of that, he was exhausted. He wanted to go to bed, but it was impossible in this delicate frame of mind. All he could think about was Ichigo...that dumb, stupid man was making Aizen go crazy. There had only been one other person that had been able to drive him up the wall.

And when you worn-out like Aizen was, you tend to not think about what you are doing. Aizen was no expectation to this rule. He had to go test these new found feelings, to see if the crystal was truly right. He left his study, heading for the person currently on his mind.

* * *

Ichigo was still awake, sitting at his desk and reading a book he had snagged from Aizen's library. Unlike more of Aizen's other books, this one was completely free of notes. Not one single page had been tortured by Aizen's smooth, loopy handwriting. The only thing Ichigo had manged to find was on the bottom of the last page.

"Beautiful."

Ichigo skimmed through the book. It was an epic poem, similar the "Iliad" by Homer, but written by a Persian poet named Aboloasem Ferdowsi. The book, entitled the "Shahnameh" translated to mean "The Persian Book of the Kings." Ichigo liked poetry, his favorite poet being Shakespeare, but he had to admit Ferdowsi had a way with words. Against his better judgment, he had folded the corners of those pages where his favorite stanzas were. He knew if Aizen ever found out he could get into a world of trouble.

But how could he blame Ichigo with stanzas like this;

_"Where is your mammoth strength, your warrior's pride?_

_Have arrows pierced that iron mountain side?_

_Where is your mace now and your martial might,_

_That glorious strength with which you used to fight?_

_What are you running from, or did you hear_

_A lion's roar that filled your heart with fear?_

_Are you the man before whom demons wept?_

_Whose sword killed everything that flew or crept?_

_Why has the mammoth turned into a fox_

_That tries to hide among these rocks?"_

This particular stanza, Ichigo felt as if he could truly relate to and it comforted him. Where had his strength gone--inside this awful sliver bracelet. Why had turned into a fox? Because his warrior's pride was being held at bay by Aizen's power. What was he running from? Had he truly hear a lion's roar?

Ichigo laid down on his bed, rereading the stanza and sighing. He wasn't at all sleepy. After he had blatantly told Aizen not to start something, the man had left, looking quite shocked with himself. See,_ see?_ Ichigo had been right—Aizen was creepy. And Ichigo had a creepy feeling that Aizen might show up while he was innocently sleeping.

Ichigo's face grimaced. _Ew...Aizen's gross. He kissed my cheek...ew...._The thought of what happen made Ichigo squirm with disgust. "Ew...that's just weird. Imagine what could have happened if he hadn't stopped...ew!" Ichigo found that it was better not to think of what would happen. He sat up on the edge of his bed, pulling at the sleeve of his uniform. Jezz, he hated the sleeve. If only Ishida was here...

He was about to take off his shirt when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Ichigo froze. It was not normal for someone to be coming here so late at night. According to Nouri, everyone but the Espada, Aizen and Gin had a curfew. Nouri had, for example, to be back with his Espada by nine, or suffer the consequences. He had been reviled of his duty of baby-sitting Ichigo, mainly because Aizen had declare a death-sentence to anyone who even got within twenty feet of Ichigo's room without his personal approval. Nouri was obviously on the approval list, for he visited Ichigo everyday.

From what he understood, there were guards on either side of the corridor leading to his room. And if everyone, including the Espadas, had to get permission to past the guards than Ichigo was thinking that Aizen's nighttime visit was a reality. If so, he was glad he had stayed up.

No more than five seconds had past when there was a rattling of keys, and the door was thrown open to reveal a very disheveled Aizen. He looked as if he hadn't gotten sleep for days. Ichigo stared up at the man, feeling quite smugged with himself. "Top of the morning to ya, Aizen. What are you doing here in the wee hours of the morning?"

"I thought I told you to go to bed?" Aizen said, rubbing his eyes and shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah and I'm not three." Ichigo smirked.

Aizen growled at him, his temper raising due to his exhaustion. This boy had been driving him crazy all night...and now he was even mocking Aizen. How irksome this whole situation was. He watched as Ichigo cautiously, but confidently got up from his bed and sat at his desk. He started to whistle a rather merry tune, taking out a piece of paper from his drawer and saying, "I wrote a poem a few days ago. Helped me reveal a lot of my boredom. Care to look at it?"

Aizen grunted. This had not been his intention at all. He had wanted to do something else...something...to see...if what what happening was real. Either way, he took the poem from Ichigo's outstretched hand, sat down on the bed, and begin to read.

"**Desires"**

**"This world is what**

**I love more than anything**

**Else in my life.**

**It's because of this place**

**I am able to be alive**

**And feel the sun on my face.**

**I adore the animals,**

**The people I'm surrounded by,**

**And my own self.**

**Yet,**

**Despite this Earth's beauty**

**That mother nature kindly provides**

**I cannot look away--**

**When night cloaks the heavens above,**

**My eyes are drawn**

**To that red star in the sky.**

**Fascination fills me.**

**My inners feel weightless.**

**Suddenly I want to fly--**

**To go to that place,**

**That red star in the sky,**

**Where none have gone before.**

**To plant my feet,**

**On the brown clay,**

**Watching this empty surface**

**Of mountain ranges,**

**Of old river beds,**

**And watch tavalanches take place.**

**This place is everything Earth is not.**

**It has no life,**

**No ant crawls there--**

**Some say, it is a lonely place.**

**Bah, that does not matter!**

**Loneliness does not scare me.**

**Brown sky holds many stars,**

**And has dusty clouds during the day,**

**They shall be my company.**

**As I explore this foreign place**

**I will feel still the sun upon my face, **

**Here, on warring Mars."**

Even in his current state, Aizen couldn't help but annotate the poem. He tapped Ichigo's shoulder and indicated to him that he needed a pen. Ichigo looked a little confused, but pulled one out from the drawer. Aizen reached for the pen, for a moment brushing his fingers against Ichigo's. He took the pen quickly and started to mark up the poem.

"Why did you write this?" Aizen questioned after a good ten minutes. "Are you lonely?"

"Huh? No...my creative writing teacher told me that writer's write things they mean sub-consciously. So maybe...yeah, I might be lonely." Ichigo said, surprised that he had even said so much. He was still weary of Aizen and why he was even in here to begin with. He had hoped that the poem would been a nice little distraction.

"Really? I guess you might be right. Unless the writer is using symbolism, than they know want the readers to know what they are tyring to say."

"Writers always write because they have something to say." Ichigo quoted more of his creative writing teacher's wise words.

Aizen laughed. "Yes, this is true."

They sat there, staring at each other. "My god...this is the first conversation I've ever had with you that I haven't tried to kill myself." Ichigo commented, rather sarcastically.

"I suppose so..." Aizen mumbled. His glazed and tired face stared over at Ichigo's. He seemed alert to every move Aizen was making, as if he knew exactly what the man had been planning to do along.

He thought back to what the crystal had voiced to him. He had to know if they were true, he had to test this further with Ichigo. He felt as if he were a scientist in a laboratory, testing on human subjects. How could he treat this like one of his little playthings? Ichigo wasn't a plaything...or was he? How did he feel about the man sitting before him?

Aizen didn't really want to think about it anymore, he had to try something. He put the poem down on the floor, cautiously putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

He tensed.

"It was a really wonderful poem, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo's eyes widen. "What the hell!"

"What?"

"You're complementing your prisoner, who loathes every fiber of your being at one thirty in the morning!"

Aizen eyes drooped. "Oh...I guess that's a little out of character for me...but this is what happens...when...you tmuch." The hand on his shoulder slacked.

Ichigo gazed at the man before me with shock. Was this really the Aizen who had come in his room hours before, declaring that Ichigo would have a dangerous mission to go on? Who had killed his friends, captured him, and ruined his future? Was Aizen high or did he think this was some great idea for a horrible joke?

"Are you...okay?" Ichigo asked tentatively.

"I don't know....you're making me think to much." Ichigo looked confused at the statement and Aizen stood up and took Ichigo into a tight embrace.

Aizen and Ichigo stayed in that position for a good while. Aizen trying to sort what kinds of emotions he was having, while Ichigo was just hoping this would end quickly. Aizen was drunk, that was the only answer to these new actions...

But than, Ichigo had to remind himself, he hadn't been drunk when he had kissed....

_Ew, ew, ew! Image in my head...image in my head...._Ichigo clenched his eyes shut.

Aizen gently closed his eyes. He was feeling a little awkward, if truth be told. It wasn't like how he had felt when he kissed the man--full of curiosity and confusion. This...this embracing...just felt weird. He knew Ichigo must be feeling very strange as well. He must be wondering why Aizen was even doing this. Aizen didn't know himself...he was just so tired...

So sleepy....

How he would like just to go to bed and forget that he was Aizen Sosuke who was hugging a twenty-two year old male.

"Ichigo...this is the only time I'll apologize for what I am about to do." Aizen said. "But I have to see..I have to know..."

"What in god's name do you have to..." Ichigo was silenced as Aizen lips met his for a brief moment. Complete bliss filled Aizen's mind. Ichigo...was his...all his own. He would let no one else have the boy, not after he had claimed these lips. He knew, they belonged to him and him alone.

The kiss did not last long because Ichigo shoved Aizen away with all his might, getting from the chair and shouting. "WHAT, THE HELL DO THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"What does it look like? I was kissing you."

"That was obvious, you little bastard! But how dare you....after you put me through...all of a sudden....you just think it's okay for..."Ichigo was so angry, his hands were trembling and his teeth were clenched. "Don't start acting friendly towards me, don't try to be. If you're going to do something like this, than don't be apologetic. Don't act like I somehow want this. I don't want to be here anymore...."

Aizen took this into consideration. "Alright than, I won't say sorry for it. I'll just pin you against the wall and do it anyway."

"You wish I was so easily subdued."

_Where is your mammoth strength, your warrior's pride?_

_What did I tell you Aizen? Didn't I say that he was getting out of control? Didn't I say that your feelings were blinding you? Aizen, master...stop this..you should control that boy. Just like you control me. _

Aizen glared at Ichigo, with his tired mind, agreeing with the crystal's words. He shouldn't have been so soft with him...he should have taken care of this a long time ago. The boy would submit entirely to his will. "Kurosaki Ichigo, you're mission today was going to be something else, but in light of the situation, I have deiced on a different one. You will travel to Tokyo assassinate Arisawa Tatsuki."

Ichigo's mouth dropped, his face turning white.

Aizen than strode over to Ichigo, so close that the distance between them was a kiss, his warm breath tickling Ichigo's forehead. "And if you don't, than I promise that you'll see Orihime's head drop to the ground. And since the barrier around that stupid town of yours has lifted, I can also get a hold of your sisters as well."

________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note:

.....Are you happy?! HAPPY?! I worked uberly hard on this chapter, just for you guys! I hoped you like it....

Oh, and if you wunna know why I have been absent...go read my profile.

kk.

bye.

Ps- I loved this chapter. But give me your honest opinions! Merry x-mas!

Pss- Just so you know, I DID NOT WRITE the Mammoth poem. That is a real poem from the Persian Epic. However, I did write the mars poem. : D

Psss- Any mistakes? Let me knowwwww....yeaaaaaaah.


	15. Bones to the Wind

* * *

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Bones left to the Wind**

* * *

**N**ouri was in the state between sleeping and awakening, where for a brief moment all dreams become reality. In this span of time, he was dreaming of his life. Not his life as Nouri, but the life he remembered from before when he had been alive. The life when he had been young, new and fresh. He had been full of vivid ambitions for his own future—not Aizen's future. He had wanted to help his cherished country in anyway he could.

In his dream, he remembered growing up in the 1930's. In that time era, it had not only been the Untied States in a deep economic depression. Most of the world had been in one as well, including his own. And with depression came desperation, destruction and loss of hope. Germany was a country that fell much harder to the ground than others. Germany had suffered at the hands of World War I and never recovered from the conditions set by the Treaty of Versailles. Most allied nations had wanted to get revenge on Germany, rather than make peace, and left behind the seeds that would sprout World War II.

But before there could be such a war, there had to domestic tranquil within Germany. There was the loss of money, jobs and homes, and the Allied nations demanding that Germany pay off its debts. And with all the confusion that swept over the nation, Adolf Hitler and his Nazi regime began to make promises to heal Germany and bring back to its golden days. With the sense of security brought forth to them, the electorate voted in the Nazi party. Slowly, Nouri started to see the changes in his country that he had loved so much and wondered if they were necessary. The discrimination against those who had become labeled as "inferior" and Germany's increasing attacks on neighboring countries. Was this what the country truly needed?

Nouri was dreaming he was sitting at his kitchen table. His past mother was sitting right across from him, looking at him through a sort of haze. She was tired and elderly and with graying hair that fell past her shoulders. Oh, how Nouri loved to dream of his mother. He asked her, his voice echoing all around,"Wie gehts zu unser Land, Mutter?"

_"What's happening to our country, mother?"_

His mother looked at him, taking her son's hand and whispering his past name, "Kasimir Mathias, ich will du weißt und verstehen wie gehts. Du bist zu jung alles verstehen, aber eintag du wirst. Aber für jetzt, ich will du denkst um alles nicht und machst die Beste für dein Land."

_"Kasimir Mathias, I want you to know and comprehend what is happening. You are still to young to understand it all, but one day you will. But for now, I want you to think nothing of it and do what is best for your country."_

Kasimir had done just that--what he thought was best for Germany. But he could never take away the screams that had come with that choice. Nor could he forget the face of the woman he had loved. Her blue eyes haunting every step her took. Even in his dreams, he could still hear them screaming in pain and agony.

Even after death, he was cursed to remember everything--all the crimes he had done.

* * *

Ichigo was laying on his bed, still wearing his white uniform. He had hardly gotten any sleep and felt numb—lost in terrorizing thoughts. How did Aizen expect him to do this? How was he suppose to kill the woman he loved? It was impossible, but if he didn't, Aizen would kill Orihime and take his sisters. He shivered, his spine tingling with anticipation. What was going to happen?

There was a wrap on the door which forced Ichigo out of his thoughts. He sat up, hoping against hope that it wasn't Ulquiorra or someone here to take him on his mission.

He sighed with relief when he saw that it was his breakfast bringing brought to him but disappointed that it wasn't Nouri. He hardly brought Ichigo his meals anymore for he had become busy with his duties as a Fraccion. It was disappointing to Ichigo, because Nouri was one of the only people Ichigo liked in this whole place.

And he needed someone to talk too, anything to get his mind off of this mission before he went insane.

Today it was a woman Arrancar who was brought him his meal. Ichigo stared at her as she entered the room, placing the tray on the desk. Not once did she say anything to Ichigo, instead bobbing her head from side to side, and muttering what sounded like lyrics to a song. He craned his neck to see if she had headphones on, but short hair was covering her ears. She closed her eyes, still mouthing words and it amazed Ichigo that she had not dropped the tray. It seemed as if she wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings.

The more Ichigo watch her, the more did he realize how familiar the girl looked. He squinted his eyes, watching as she reopened her own. They were green. A buzzer seemed to be going off in the back of Ichigo's head. Who was this girl? As she turned to leave the room, Ichigo suddenly remembered.

"Hey!" He shouted, wanting to be sure she could hear him.

She stopped, turning on her heel so that she was looking straight into Ichigo face. She pulled out her headphones—which appeared to be wireless and would explain why Ichigo had not seen them—and glared at the man before her. "What?"

Ichigo was about to say something when he realized this was the first time he had ever spoken to the girl. He frowned, "You look familiar, haven't I seen you before?"

"You hang around my brother a lot, maybe you have, maybe you haven't." She whipped around. "I never remember encounters I have with males."

Yes, that little statement confirmed Ichigo's precise thoughts. "Your Nouri's sister, right?"

She inhaled slowly, obviously irritated at Ichigo's insistent gestures. "Yes, yes. I am his sister, Farrin. My name's Farrin, can I go now?"

Ichigo grinned to himself. Oh, yes. This was the sort of distraction he had been talking about! Someone he could take out all of his frustration and confusion on. His mission never once left his mind, but he forced his attentions on annoying the girl as much as possible. It would only be an added bonus for him that she wanted to fight back. She didn't seem to happy about being in here.

"Oh, I don't know. Did you have anything else to do today?"

Farrin turned around again to look at him. "Yes, I did."

"Like what?"

"That's none of your business." She stated, rolling her eyes.

Ichigo's fake smile continued to grow bigger, and he felt like a total idiot. His malicious desires to tease the girl endlessly were dying fast and being replaced by thoughts of regret and solitude. He had been swinging in and out of moods all morning. One minute he was confused, the next he was angry, than a second later he would be so depressed that he wanted to cry. His mind was truly focused entirely on the decision he had to make.

Tatsuki or Orihime and his family.

He knew which of the two would be the better choice when he thought about it logically. If he killed Tatsuki, that would mean more lives would be saved. But his emotions slip in and influence him once more. He couldn't just _KILL _Tatsuki, nor more than he could let her live and have Aizen kill Orihime and his sisters—dear lord, his sisters.

Yuzu and Karin, where were they? Were they okay? Could Aizen get to them? Did the Soul Society make sure they were safe...

A tear nearly, _nearly_, escaped from his eye. His smile turned into a quivering lip and he sat down on his bed, face in his hands. How could Aizen do this to him? He was going to go crazy, insane! His shoulders tensed and for the first time since he had arrived at this hellish place, Ichigo just wanted to cry.

He wanted to cry for the people he had lost coming here.

He wanted to cry for the future he had lost.

He wanted to cry for might be Orihime's, Yuzu's and Karin's fate.

He wanted to cry for Tatsuki....

His breathing become heavy and the fact that Farrin was still in the room left his mind. His hands balled into fists, took two strides to his desk and threw his breakfast tray across the room. He clenched his teeth and his shook violently, hands behind his head. He heard the cup of water crash to the ground, shards of glass flying everywhere around the room.

_Happy Aizen! Are you happy? I'm fucking crazy now! _He wanted to scream.

He felt as if his heart was being squeezed by an invisible hand and all of his emotions were spilling into a bucket. Ichigo didn't want to do this...he didn't want this to be happening.

He sniffed and someone touched his arms. He looked around to see Farrin, her face full of somber and pity, pulling his hands down to his side. She wiped the tear trying to escape from his eye and guided him to his bed. She helped him sit down and started to pick up the mess left behind from Ichigo's breakfast. He watched her, feeling guilty that he had been rude to her earlier.

"You don't have too..." He said, closing his eyes.

"It's fine." She said in a firm voice. "Just sit there, I have to clean up the glass."

"I have shoes on." Ichigo replied.

"Just sit there anyway. Something might happen to you and if something did, Aizen would kill me."

The mention of Aizen brought back Ichigo's boiling temper. Aizen! This was all his fault! He could have been sitting, enjoying his breakfast, but no. Aizen had to destroy everything!

"No point in getting all worked up. You're going to have to do your mission." Farrin said. He looked at her, realizing now that she could probably sense how much of an emotional wreck he was. No wonder she had come in listening to music.

"Are you sure--"

"Yes, I am sure." She had finished picking up the pieces of glass and placed them back onto the sliver tray. "Just sit tight, I'll go nick something from the dining room."

"You don't have--"

She had already left, kicking the door opened and closed as her hands were occupied with the tray. Ichigo sighed, his stomach growling with hunger. He only just realized how hungry he was. Hopefully Farrin would be willingly to keep him company.

* * *

Tatsuki sat on her bed, her eyes focused on the ceiling. The fan was on low, making clicking noises as it spun. She still had not been able to find a new apartment and it was annoying the hell out of her. She needed to find her own place soon, otherwise she might die of irritation. Living with Ishida was no walk in the park. He wasn't bossy, but he certainly wasn't afraid to tell you when he didn't approve of something you were doing. He also liked a "quiet" atmosphere. That meant that Tatsuki couldn't scream whenever she watched American football, hockey, or soccer. She had had to remain silent and put the television on mute.

Well, what was the fun in that?

Sporting events were meant to be loud and fun! But Ishida had other ideas fun—mostly concerning the pleasures of sewing and reading a good book. He just wanted things to be stable, and function under his own weird rules, which was fine for him. However Tatsuki needed to be out and have more leg-room.

"_You know, you're so rigid! I hope you don't die lonely, but I wouldn't be surprised if you did!" Tatsuki had told him. Ishida had lifted his head from his book, and smiled at her. _

"_You're such a such a handful yourself, I wouldn't be surprised either." He had laughed.  
_

"Boys..." Tatsuki grumbled. She turned onto her side, feeling lulled. She thought of all that had happened over the last few months. Ichigo's death was the first memory that came to mind. She could feel the places where his blood had covered her face. Closing her eyes, a swirl of sensations took over her mind and it seemed almost intimidate that Tatsuki fell into a deep slumber. A dream crept into her sleep.

_She was standing on the path that lead to the entrance of the Soul Society, her eyes following the man ahead of him. But it was odd it see him here, for he was wearing his own clothes rather then the traditional Shinigami grab. She placed her hands to either side of her body, witnessing as the whole Soul Society began burn, rising in an ember of ash and smoke._

_Tatsuki watched before turning her back, allowing the fire to embrace her from behind, smoke touching her like fingertips. Even in her dreams, she realized how tired she was of all this death. How she wished for the simple times from before. She could hear the screams from the man behind. Tears slipped from her eye._

_I feel horrible._ She thought, _that I wasn't able to do anything...I'm such a fool._

_Those who are fools are those who try to deny the gifts they have been given. _Said a tender voice.

_"What gift have I been given? My best friend was captured, my family and my friends have been killed all at the hands of a madman. How am I suppose to believe what I have is a gift?"_ Tatsuki responded, her voice distant.

_By not turning your back on those who are left to you. Look at you, crying in your dreams. How desperate have you become? I told you long ago, to leave this world behind. _The voice responded.

Tatsuki's eyes shot opened and speedily sat up. Her first reaction was that she felt damp and hot, as if she had truly been near a fire. Scratching her head, she got out of bed and headed to her suitcase. She pulled out a change of clothes, wondering whose voice that had belonged too and who had that man been?

She looked at her wrist-watch to see that it was Eleven'O'Clock. Thank god it was Saturday. Sitting down at the edge of her bed, she pulled off her sweaty shirt in favor of dry one. Her thoughts were all focused on the dream she had. What on earth had that been all about? _Who _had told her to leave this world behind? The only thing that came to mind was that green light had comforted her and told to head for the Soul Society...was that somehow connected?

"No! No...no...that was a dream. Just a dream...that's all." She told herself calmly, not wanting her emotions to start rocketing around inside her head.

_Is it all a dream? _Said the same tender voice.

Tatsuki stood as still as a statue, completely paralyzed in shock. "What..."

_I am the key to your destiny, Arisawa Tatsuki and I have been very patient with you. However you insistent on being stubborn and not trusting your own instincts. Please, go to the Soul Society, go...don't force me to take drastic measures._

"Who are you?" Tatsuki said in hushed tones.

_My child...I just answered. Please...go to the Soul Society....everything will be ruined if you do not go....please...._The voice started to fade away, and Tatsuki was left alone.

* * *

As it turned out, Farrin was willingly to stay with Ichigo. He didn't even have to ask her, she just came back into his bedroom, holding a bundle of breakfast rolls in one arm and orange juice in the other. She was smiling, her eyebrows raised. "Hungry?"

"Starving." Ichigo responded, taking a roll from her arm. "How did you mange to uh...nick this stuff?"

"Oh, easy." She said, through a mouthful of bread. "I was in the dining room and I saw Nouri in there and made him do it."

Ichigo stopped, staring at her. "You made your own flesh and blood do you dirty work?"

"Uh...duh." She responded, taking a swig of juice. She offered it to Ichigo who shook his head.

"No, I'm fine." Ichigo mumbled. He was staring at the window above his desk and unhappiness took over. He couldn't get his mind off it...there was no way around it. A finger poked his shoulder, and he looked back to see Farrin holding up her wireless headphones.

"Music keeps your mind off whatever is happening." She said, not looking at him.

Ichigo cracked a smile, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

She was silent and than said, "My brother likes you. I'm nice to whoever he's friends with, even if they're a male."

"But you've never really talked to me before...and now you're in here, acting as if we've known each other for months."

"Gosh," She sounded exasperated. "Do you need a deep answer for everything? I'm just being nice!"

He chuckled, taking the headphones as she turned on the music. "I am putting it on shuffle, so whatever you get is what you get."

There a second of silence before a soft piano begin to play in the background and a woman started to sing:

"_Happy days are here again  
The skies above are clear again  
So let's sing a song of cheer again  
Happy days are here again..."_

Ichigo grimaced, taking the MP3 player from Farrin and changing the song.

"_But you make everything alright,_

_when you hold and you squeeze me tight."_

He curled his lip and changed it again.

"_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive  
And the world, I'll turn it inside out, yeah  
I'm floating around in ecstasy ..."_

Dear lord, she had to have one song in hear that wasn't making Ichigo think!

"_I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment, that's held in your arms_

_And what, do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be..."_

Apparently not.

"Thanks Farrin, but I don't think I can really listen to music right now..." Ichigo said, handing back the headphones. "Why do you even have those anyway?"

"Aizen thought about taking them away, but realized I'd be to much of pain to deal with if I didn't use them. It keeps my mind focused." She explained, pointing to her skull.

"Right...I notice that you haven't called Aizen "sama" at all. Got something against him?"

Farrin pursed her lips. "Bold, aren't we? I got a lot things against a lot of people, one of them just happens to be Aizen."

"Wow." He lifted his eyebrows, laughing slightly. He couldn't how young she acted.

And this was how the rest of his morning and earlier afternoon played out. Farrin stayed with him, acting like a little puppy who was there to listen to all of your woes. Not once did she bring up the mission he was suppose to be going on nor did she try to pursue the subject. All she did was squeeze his shoulder and smile whenever he started to feel sad. He was grateful for her company and found it curious that even those she had not known him very well, had never laughed with him, cried with him or had ever really talked to him, she still seem to care.

Everyone and everything in life, deep down in the roots of it all, cared about one other. This blissful moment with a complete stranger was an example of one.

* * *

Farrin left around one, saying that if she didn't get back to her Espada, there would be hell to pay but she did not leave without giving Ichigo something. Having complained numerous times about how much he disliked his shirt, Farrin had offered to tailor it for him.

"It doesn't really suit you, anyway. The cut on your sleeves look very odd." She had commented.

"You can sew?"

She had shrugged. "I'm not great with it. I used to get holes on the bottom of my pants when I first started working for Aizen and he said that it looked unacceptable. So, I started to learn how to stitch the holes."

Farrin underestimated her abilities with the pin and needle. She was certainly no Ishida, but within an hour, she had fixed the sleeves of his shirt. No longer were at cut at the elbow, but right before his shoulder. He appeared boarder, and in his own opinion, more handsome. Who would have thought that would have made such a difference?

As she left, he had thanked her vigorously. "Thanks, now I don't look like such an idiot."

"Hm, you already do look like one." She had smiled.

"And the niceness is gone."

She had picked up her headphones and gazed at Ichigo. She pursed her lips and said almost as an afterthought. "You know, Ichigo, I wouldn't worry so much about Orihime."

Ichigo had looked at her, a little surprised about what she had said. "Wh--"

"Sources tell me that Aizen can't kill her. If he did, that crystal of his would die."

Ichigo was quiet, staring at Farrin with suspicion. "How do you know..."

"I told you already, I got a lot things against a lot of people, one of them just happens to be Aizen." She had looked serious for a moment. "Aizen's just trying to distract you. Do whatever you think is right Ichigo, but don't let Aizen's follies be your downfall."

* * *

Aizen never bothered to put any sort of cameras or such useless devices inside Ichigo's room. For him, that would be getting to the point of obsession. What was the need to spy when Aizen knew perfectly well the state of his prisoners. And as long as the state was not death or near death, he was happy. However, what irked him was not knowing what Ichigo was up too. He wanted to know what Ichigo was thinking right now and maybe taunt him some more. Of course, there were actually a few other things Aizen could think about wanting to do with the man....but he pushed that out of his mind. Even those thoughts were still very uncomfortable with him. The more pressing matter was the hope that this mission would show Ichigo that light of his situation. He was going to work for Aizen until the end of his days.

He yawned, sitting in his throne room, with nothing to do but to stare at the empty corridor before him. Honestly, he had summoned Ulquiorra nearly ten minutes ago. He almost never kept his master waiting this long—that was of course, if he wasn't bickering with Orihime.

Sure enough, Aizen could hear the sounds of a hushed argument being taken on the floor below. Orihime seemed to be very admitted, even after Ulquiorra had told her to be quiet. Aizen couldn't hear what they were snapping on about and nor did he care. The quarrels between lovers—and two lovers who had no idea that Aizen knew they were lovers. They thought it was some big secret, when in reality almost everyone knew they were together. Aizen didn't care, as long as it didn't interfere with his plans.

As they approached, their bickering did not stop which forced Aizen to intervene. "Inoue-san, please. You only have one voice, so don't waste it on this stubborn piece."

Orihime flushed, looking a little embarrassed. "My apologizes, Aizen-sama."

Ulquiorra looked expectantly up at Aizen, but for some reason, Aizen couldn't draw his eyes away from Orihime. She looked a little sad that Ulquiorra had, once again,chosen him over her. She probably had something very important to say to her lover if she was willingly to argue about it all the way to the throne room. Well, maybe it wouldn't hurt to let them finish...

Aizen caught himself. Let his_ prisoner_ finish an _argument_ with his_ Espada_? Uh-huh, yeah. Like that was going to happen anytime soon. Ichigo was just keeping his mind a little off today, that's all. He was still Sosuke Aizen, the leader of Arrancar, the one who made all the rules and demanded they be enforced and followed. He was the last standing authority in this place, and nothing was going to change that. Still, she looked so sad.

"Ulquiorra, you should be careful with her, she's a fiery one. She won't ever be quiet until she's finished what's she trying to say." Aizen said, rather lamely. Orihime looked had Aizen and than exchanged odd looks with Ulquiorra. They both appeared to be as confused as Aizen was.

"Yes...of course master." Ulquiorra replied, a little unsure.

"So..." Aizen drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair, his thoughts fleeting flying over Ichigo before finishing his sentence. "I'm sure you know what's at stake...do I need to go over the plan with you?"

"No, of course not master. I have already committed it to memory." Ulquiorra replied in icy tones. Orihime rolled her eyes, and gave an obvious sigh of discontent. Most of the time, Aizen would have challenged this sign of disobedience but he couldn't. His mind was just elsewhere today.

"Um...good...well...I...I...think...this has been...." Ichigo again. "Well...." Ichigo. Aizen glared down at his subordinate. He needed to get back to being serious and fast. "You are to accompany Ichigo, and only observe. Do not help him unless he might become seriously injured. Alright?"

"Yes, master. I'll retrieve him after dinner, correct?"

"That is fine, and make sure he eats something. I can only guess how..._distress _our young comrade is feeling at the moment." Aizen smiled, gloating over his sweet accomplishments. "Send Nouri here, won't you, Ulquiorra? I have something to discuss with him."

Ulquiorra gave Aizen the deepest of bows before turning to leave. Orihime was still staring up at Aizen, her expression full of doubt and puzzlement. Aizen meet her gaze for the briefest of moments and within that, she saw it. Her eyes widen as Ulquiorra grabbed her forearm, dragging her away from throne room.

"You know better than just to idly stand there! Especially in front of Aizen-sama!" Ulquiorra muttered.

After they were some distance away, she wrenched her arm away from Ulquiorra, rubbing her wrist. "Does...does...he want to kill me, Ulquiorra?"

"What?"

"Does Aizen want to kill me?" She repeated in firm voice.

Ulquiorra looked into her intense gaze before turning his back on her, "That is no of concern to you."

Orihime gaped. "No concern to me? Ulquiorra! If he wants to kill me, doesn't that matter at all?"

"That's for Aizen-lsama to decide if your death was necessary." Ulquiorra said in a monotone voice.

"I don't care about Aizen! I'm talking about you! Don't you care at all?" She shouted.

Ulquiorra couldn't be more glad that they had arrived to the entrance of her bedroom. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her inside, shutting the door behind him. He was glaring at Orihime. She looked as if she was close to tears. "Do I matter at all to you?"

Ulquiorra said nothing, but wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him. This was why Ulquiorra had volunteered to take that Kurosaki brat on his mission. If Ichigo didn't kill Arisawa, he most certainly would. Nothing was going to take Orihime away from him. _Nothing._

_What an interesting predicament I'm in, isn't it? First Aizen has some revelations and now so do you. Aren't you glad I let you see inside his mind?_

Orihime wished that the crystal would just shut up.

* * *

Nouri had never wanted much throughout his life. All he had wanted to do what he thought was best, and not just for himself but for those around him. He leaned against the wall, watching as Syazel Aporro Granz experimented with yet other victim. Nouri didn't know how much more tortured screams he could stand, because he could still remember theirs. Yes, he could remember all the people he had killed as Kasimir Mathias. He gripped his side. It was apart of his curse to remember. Even after death, he was forced to remember it all.

"Nouri, hand me that." Syazel said, pointing the notebook on the desk.

Nouri reached for it, handing it to the Espada and went back to the wall. He blinked, looking at the the victim through a sort of mist. His eyes wandered around the room. The haze reminded of the times next to those chambers....why could he remember it all so vividly? There was a knock on the door and Nouri went to answer it, not really caring if Syazel wanted his to do it or not. He just needed to get away from this lab.

He sensed who is was before he opened the door and was not disappointed. "Ulquiorra-sama, what brings you here?"

"Aizen-sama has summoned you. He wishes for your presence in the throne room." He said.

"Oh, well...alright." Nouri was glad for the excuse to get out. "One moment."

"Hurry up."

Nouri walked right up to Syazel, trying his best to ignore the woman giving him pleading looks. "Granz-sama, Aizen-sama has summoned me. I have to leave."

"Aizen-sama summoned you? That's odd. Ah well, I'll have to settle for Farrin to do your work."

"Yes, I'll be back later."

"Be sure you are." Syazel returned his attention back to the experiment, calling Farrin out from her room.

Nouri returned to the door to find Ulquiorra had left. He fixed the collar of his uniform as he walked down the corridor, his mind wondering. Aizen rarely summoned Nouri, mainly because Nouri had the habit of asking his creator an ample amount of questions. He ran a hand through his matted hair, hoping that this had nothing to do with the mission Kurosaki had to go on.

He tucked his hands in his pockets, and took in a deep breathe before entering the throne room. He was surprised to see that he wasn't the only one Aizen had sent for. There in the middle of the room stood Grimmjaw, someone Nouri never really enjoyed being around. The man was way too violent for his tastes.

"Nouri, don't be a stranger." Nouri heard Aizen calling him, his voice bouncing off the marble walls.

Nouri approached the throne attentively, careful to keep himself a good distance from Grimmjaw. He looked at Aizen with intention.

"Alright, I'll get straight to the point. Nouri and Grimmjaw, I have a mission for you two tonight. I'm sure you have heard of the Kurosaki sisters, correct? I believe their names are Karin and Yuzu. From the last I heard, they were out in the countryside living with their grandmother. However, the Soul Society caught one of our spies and made the children relocate. I want them found and brought here."

"You want us to capture a couple of kids? Are you serious?" Grimmjaw sounded extremely irritated.

"I thought you might want a chance to redeem yourself, Grimmjaw. I could just let Nouri go on this mission by himself. He has a special way with children, don't you Nouri?" Aizen smiled as he saw the expression on Nouri's face. It was that of the solider, readying himself for battle, full of fear and shame and regret. "It's not them I am interested in. All I want is for them to be able to see their big brother again."

Nouri tighten his hands into fits. Grimmjaw saw this and clicked his tongue in warning but his efforts were in vain. Nouri stepped forward, "Aizen-sama, may I ask you a question?"

Aizen took in a deep breath and waved his hand, "If you must."

"Why do you need the children? Do you plan on hurting them just to get order Ichigo's obedience?"

Aizen was slient before his smile deepen. "That shouldn't be anything new to you, Nouri. After all, if I recall correctly, didn't you once _murder_ children just because you thought they were inferior?"

Nouri's face turned pale white before bowing deeply to Aizen and turning on his heel. He didn't care if Aizen hadn't dismissed him or what kind of punishment he would receive for obvious sign of disobedience. Memories of his past life racing all around him. He remembered the dark figures, the children, the fog, the chambers, the blood. He remembered them all and it reminded him that there was a person he considered to be worse than Aizen-sama.

* * *

The activity level in the Soul Society was coming to a halt. The day was at it's end and General Yamamoto found himself sitting in his office. He was thinking of days long ago, his fingers intertwining with his long beard. He seemed to be content on just sitting there, not doing anything. His eyes wondered around the room, before looking down at the letter their King had sent him. His thin fingers picked it up, rereading it for the umpteenth time.

_"Dear Captain-General,_

_There is no need to explain who and what I am. I have watched this war drag out for the last six years, and I have done nothing to stop it. But the war needs to come to an end so that the Soul Society can go back to its intended job. This world is out of balance, spirits grow restless and are being driven to madness. The more the Soul Society focuses on the war, the more problems it seems to create. I can never leave this world which I am bound too but I can select those individuals who will turn the tide of the war. My instructions to you are simple—let the woman who has the power to speak to the wind come to the Soul Society on her own free will and than bring her to me."_

Yamamoto knew who the King was seeking, but what he didn't fully understand was why. Why was the King so interested in Arisawa Tatsuki?

* * *

Author's notes:

Whoa, that was long. I got so inspired by chapter 14, that I started to write 15 as soon as possible. And now I might even start typing 16...O.O...and than 17...hehe....

What's Ichigo going to do? Aw, not even I know. And Aizen seems a little distracted by something...haha. Boy...I make really lame jokes.

And yeah, I know Nouri's situation is kinda confusing, and I'm also aware that hollows can't remember their past lives. However, it's part of Nouri's 'curse'.... don't worry, it has something to do with the plot. And in case some of you notice, I saw Valkyrie this weekend. Good movie. REALLY good.

Thanks for the German translation Freakingcage7! : D

And I just edited this a little, so fewer mistakes then before.


	16. Soyez toujours, ma chérie Marine

I do not own Bleach

Hm, well...I noticed that I have a lot of people on my alert system. Well, I do enjoy that...I kinda also feel a little put out when people don't review. I work really hard on this story and it would be nice to get some feedback. So, I'll tell you what. If more people (I won't say the number) review this chapter, then I swear that I will have the next chapter out by this weekend. And there will Aizen/Ichigo stuff...not them just talking... in next chapter...and you know...yeah...

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Soyez toujours, ma chérie Marine.**

* * *

**T**here were many things that Grimmjow loathed about his life right now. Being taken off the Espada rank, not being able to kill his sworn enemy, having his pride ripped apart but above all, he hated having to follow Aizen's orders. He had a distaste for his creator but Grimmjow wasn't an idiot. He knew this mission that Aizen had assigned him would be the only way to redeem himself. If he was successful, then he would get some of perks he had got to enjoy back during his glory days.

The only obstacle he saw getting in his way was his partner, Nouri. Grimmjow had nothing personal against him, it was just he was suspicious of Nouri's own objectives. He knew very little of Nouri himself but he had heard some rumors about him, due to the fact he was a Fraccion. The lower ranked Arrancars liked to gossip about the on-goings with the Espada and those surrounding them, dreaming that one day they would gain enough to join their ranks and then be worshiped.

Grimmjow, on more then one occasion, had beat some sense into these kinds of his supposed "comrades". Being an Espada was indeed an honor but it was nothing these goons had to drool over. Even Aizen got irritated with these hopeless cases and usually only used them as foot soldiers.

At least that was one thing Grimmjow and his creator agreed with.

Nouri was just stereo-typed as a quiet man who followed his orders without complaint. However, after Grimmjow witnessed what happened in the throne room between Aizen and Nouri, he was starting to rethink this assumption. Nouri had seemed incredibly tense and had even dared to question Aizen's motives. There weren't many Arrancar, let alone Espada, who even thought about doing that. What had amazed Grimmjow even more that even after that little display, Nouri had got to leave without even being punishment.

All these events were very suspicious to Grimmjow and made him wonder if there was something going on with the Fraccion that was more then meets the eye. Of course, his greater concern was the of his own status and he wasn't about to let some matted-hair whipping boy get in his way of making this mission successful.

As it turned out, the Kurosaki girls had been relocated to the devastated Karakura Town, very close to the core of the Soul Society. Grimmjow had hoped that this wouldn't be the case but there wasn't much he could do about it. At least he knew now the reason why Nouri had been chosen to be Grimmjow's partner—only he and his sister could control the hyena clones that still roamed the city. Grimmjow had not trouble just bashing their skulls open, but he could see just how much more simple everything would be if Nouri came with him.

After all, the only thing they had to do was to bring back two little brats. How hard could that be?

* * *

Yuzu Kurosaki was tottering along behind her sister, carrying a bundle of wildflowers she had picked. Karin shifted her cap in order to block out the sun's rays, calling to Yuzu to hurry up. Chad was not to far ahead of them, ready for any attack that might plagued their group. Most of the time, being out this late in the afternoon would usually spell trouble.

Those irritable hyenas were still running loose, always waiting to pounce on their next victim. It wasn't that they were too strong for any of them to handle—quite the contrary really. They were very feeble and could easy be destroyed with one good punch. Yet it was their alarming amount of numbers that made them such a huge threat. It was soon discovered that the more they tried to destroy, then more were created. Urahara had been working on figuring out which hyena might be the source of that linked this all together, but it was close to impossible. In the end, Urahara deduced that the source was probably somewhere in Aizen's fortress. For now, all they could was sit back and do their best to avoid attacking them. This meant that the twins usually stayed indoors.

However today was different. Usually, the hyena clan was distributed very evenly around the town but not today. The scanners said that they were all on the east side of town, which made it possible for the girls to get out. They were eager to jump on the chance but their father seemed to believe that something very odd was going on. The girls had to practically beg their father to let them go, saying that they were a lot stronger ever since Yoruichi had been training them.

After many whines and complaints, their father had gave in, on the promise that the girls would be back in an hour and that they were accompanied by Chad. They hadn't done much, Yuzu had picked some flowers and Karin had gotten to run around the park she used to play in. Not many people lived in Karukara Town anymore. It felt ghost town, literally. Many of the shops had closed down, the local economy had been devastated and despite the government's best efforts, the town just couldn't be revive.

True, many people really didn't understand why this had befallen their beloved home, but it didn't seem as if the truth even mattered anymore. The place was destroyed and that wasn't going to change until Aizen and his army was destroyed.

"Chad, Chad!" Yuzu shouted, coming up with an idea. He turned around as she ran to catch up to the silent giant. "How much time do we have?"

"Twenty minutes, why?" Karin answered before Chad said anything.

"Do you think we have enough time to visit our mom?" Yuzu questioned.

"Hey, that's a great idea! It's been years since we've done that!"

Before Yuzu could reply, Chad interrupted them. "I don't think we have time...guys...isn't the cemetery kinda far?"

"Oh yeah, big guy has a point." Karin said, sounded disappointed. "Man, that's depressing."

"Yeah, what a bummer." Yuzu piped. But than her face her face brighten. "Is the river near here?"

"It's on the way back." Chad replied. "We can go there if you want."

"Yeah, I guess that's a fair. Yuzu, you feel any hyenas over there?" Karin looked at her sister, who closed her eyes. After a few seconds of concentration, Yuzu smiled.

"Nope, nothing. It's really weird that they're not around."

Chad silently agreed with statement as the three began to travel by the river. It took about ten minutes to get there. Yuzu and Karin had been happily debating what Yoruichi was going to teach them next when they stopped. Yuzu handed some of her wildflowers to Karin and they ran down to the water's edge. Chad watched from atop the hill as the two had a conversation he could not hear, Karin smiling.

Nothing was making sense. The Hyenas were acting strange, everything was peaceful and clam. Something was about to happen...he knew it.

"Yuzu, what are you doing?" Karin asked, as she placed her half of flowers into the water

"Praying...." Yuzu mumbled. Her eyes were gently shut.

_Ichigo, Mother, I hope you two are finding peace._

Something in the world tore open.

_Dad, Karin and I are doing fine._

Yuzu opened her eyes and looked up towards the sky.

_I just you two are happy that you're finally together._

She felt it before Chad or Karin got wind of what was happening.

_Please, find peace in heaven you two. _

"Karin, there are two really heavy spiritual pressures!" Yuzu shouted. Chad's eyes widen in shock and Karin looked as equally surprised. But it was only a split-second later they felt it too.

_I love you, mom and Ichigo...._

Chad raced down the hill, standing right in front of the twins, both of his arms ready for battle. Yuzu felt herself shiver and she held onto Karin's arm. Karin wanted to help Chad, but she knew that she would just get in way. She wasn't strong enough nor was she skilled enough to fend off two foes like this. It wouldn't take that long before Urahara or her father would show up, at any rate. This thought comforted Karin yet also made her useless.

Two men appeared out of nowhere. They both were wearing white uniforms, one with a wicked smile playing up his features and the other was standing right behind. Karin couldn't see his face behind all the matted hair.

The one with the smile turned his head, looking at the man behind him. "Told ya this would be easy. Even those little cousins of yours were out of our way, huh?"

The man didn't reply, his attention solely focused upon the three in front of him. He looked solemn. "Grimmjow, don't be an idiot. That man has a very high spiritual pressure."

"Yeah, yeah, I feel him." Grimmjow spat onto the ground, going into a fighting stance. "Don't worry...I'll just have to kill him and then we can worry about the kids."

_These are defiantly Aizen's men...what do they want with Karin and Yuzu? _Chad thought. He examined his enemies. One he knew about, Grimmjow was a former Espada but that didn't mean that he was still weak._ The other one doesn't feel like an Espada either...I might be able to take them on one at a time if that..._

Nouri was standing behind, sensing out all of the hyena clones. He didn't understand why they had not responded to him when first arrived to the human world. They were all just standing around one side of town, as if they were waiting for something. He was sure that Aizen had not done anything to interfere with the clones. Something else was making them behavior this way.

His attention refocused onto the warring pair, his eyes landing on the two Kurosaki sisters behind their foe. He could see very little resemblance between the siblings but he could see a little bit of Ichigo in them. The one with short black hair seemed to definitely have her brother's stubborn nature while the other...

Nouri's eyes widen.

The other one had brown hair. Long thick beautiful brown hair and her eyes....

They were the same shape as _her_ eyes.

Nouri stared at the young girl for a moment and she met his eyes. Those innocent eyes that were now full of fear and doubt would soon be lifeless if Nouri helped turn her over to Aizen. Aizen wouldn torture her. Mentally, emotionally, psychically, until Ichigo was nothing more then a mere doll, programed to do Aizen's bidding. He remembered the days long ago when he had done that to a child. He remembered that he used to take pity on them, injecting their necks with chemicals that would make them...

Nouri didn't want to remember that far.

He shut his eyes, willingly the unwanted memories to leave. This alone was torture for him...he couldn't do it. It was a brief decision, rushed with not thought behind his actions but he knew he had to do it. He had to make sure that these children did not suffer. He wouldn't allow it. He had killed children before and had once been proud of what he did. He thought had he been cleansing the world of a horrible disease. But that changed after he met the woman he would die to save. The woman he had failed to save from death. The woman who had unintentionally ended his past life as Kasimir.

For a moment, his hand twitched as if reconsidering what he what about to do. He place his hand onto the hilt of his sword. Before Grimmjow or Chad had made the first move, Nouri pulled out his sword and placed the tip of it onto Grimmjow's back.

Grimmjow was still while everyone else seemed surprised by the sudden change in events. "What the hell?!" Grimmjow shouted. "Nouri, what are--"

"I'm not taking the children to Aizen-sama, Grimmjow." Nouri said calmly. "I won't let it happen. Not again, not when I can prevent it."

Shock exploded.

Grimmjow looked as if he thought this was merely a horrible joke but saw the look on Nouri's face. This was no trick.

"Do you realize what you are doing?!" Grimmjow hissed.

"Yes, I'm betraying Aizen-sama." Nouri replied. He place a hand on his sword. "Soyez toujours, ma chérie Marine."

"_Be still, my sweet Marine."_

_

* * *

  
_

Tatsuki finished packing her clothes by the time Ishida had come back from shopping. He placed his bags onto the kitchen counter, yelling to Tatsuki if she had something to eat while he was out. Tatsuki didn't answer, her hands turning into fists. She felt guilty beyond reason for what she was about to do but in the deepest part of her heart, she knew that she had no choice.

She gripped onto her back-pack and took a deep breath. Walking out of the guest bedroom, Tatsuki shut the door behind her and went over to the kitchen. Ishida had not noticed her come in, still rummaging through the refrigerator. He called her name again and Tatsuki was about to answer when he looked up, looking surprised to see her there.

"Tat--" He stopped as he noticed her backpack.

She lowered her eyelids and looked somber. "Ishida, I'm leaving."

"I can see that." Ishida said. "Where, pray tell, are you going?"

"I have to go to the Soul Society."

Ishida raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well, this is all quite sudden."

"Yeah..." An awkward silent fell between them. Tatsuki adjusted her backpack and Ishida continued to make his lunch. "Ishida--"

"You want to eat something before you go?" He questioned.

She looked at him for a moment and nodded. Sitting down at the kitchen counter, Ishida handed her a plate of cut of fruit. He didn't ask her why she was leaving. There was no need too—he understood that if she was going, it was for a good reason. She bit her lip and they made eye contact for a brief moment. It didn't take her very long to start telling him everything that she had kept bottled up inside for so long.

* * *

"_I had enough with life; with everything that comes with thought, I wanted to waste away. I could not, would not, chose not to think about the woman I had once called my lover. Because love is a term only used by man for a person he lusts after. Man does not truly love, just like the artist does not paint what he truly sees. I have watched the streets of Paris for over a year and not once did I just draw what I saw. I drew France the way I perceived it—the romance that seems to float in the air meant nothing to me. What drew me in was the little girl who lost her white balloon. I drew a picture of that little girl, with her black curls framing her face and eyes as blue as the sky above."_

Ichigo threw Sounds of the Sea House, not caring where it landed. One time in his life, Ichigo had loved that book. It had been his treasure, his keepsake, where all of his hearts secrets had been revealed. Yet now, he loathed even looking at his own words. How could he have been so stupid? At one point in his life, he had been able to lock his feelings away and never gave anyone the key. So, why had he poured his heart out into someone that was fictional? Why had he been so blind?

Lying on his bed, he looked out the window. He could see out the black bars and how he longed to leave this place. He wanted to be home with family, Tatsuki, Ishida...everyone who was still alive. The sun was setting, creating an orange and pink sky that streamed together into one never-ending heaven. Looking at such a beautiful sight made Ichigo feel a little relaxed and closed his eyes. But after a moment, something shifted in the sky and a single shaft of light littered through the window. Ichigo's eyelids burned as he sat up in confusion. Where on earth had that light come from?

It took him only a second to realize it was coming from outside, and laid back down. He relaxed once more, the light kissing his skin. But this time, he did not close his eyes. Instead, he followed dust in the air slowly making it's way towards the single shaft of light. He reached his hand towards the dust, his fingers stretching as far as they could, reaching towards the sun. He lifted his hand upwards, and light waved blasted through the. Suddenly, his fingers looked red. This shocked Ichigo for a moment, as he allowed the red light to show him his interiors. His bones looked black and his muscles were not there at all.

Yet, his hands were still so warm and the light cradled the blackness and the visibility. The red no longer scared him. He breathed and relief spread through him. Such beauty the world could produced, the world should fear its capabilities. He placed his hand down on his stomach. He felt suddenly restless.

There was a knock on the door but whoever it was didn't bother to wait for a reply. It might have scared him before, but now Ichigo found himself not really caring that Ulquiorra entered. He looked around Ichigo's room and then his eyes landed on the man laying on the bed. He questioned. "Who changed your uniform?"

"No one." Ichigo answered.

"Aizen-sama didn't order anything to be changed about--"

"And since did I give a damn what Aizen wanted?" Ichigo replied. "What do you want?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. Why hadn't Aizen-sama taken the time to break this boy properly? Everything would have been so much easier if he had done just that. But this was no time to question his master. Aizen had his reasons for not not taking away Ichigo's will. "A meal is being brought to you. Eat and then get ready to leave."

"I don't want to eat." Ichigo replied, his voice becoming stronger.

"You will eat. Aizen-sama wants--"

"Good for whatever he wants, but _I _don't give damn."

Ulquiorra could not believe this. Ichigo had not been tamed, but he had never been this hostile towards anyone. He usually ate his meals without complaint and stayed inside this small room without relatively any trouble. Perhaps it was the pressure of this mission that was causing Ichigo not to think straight.

"You don't have to eat but I'm sure Aizen-sama will be sure to find some way to force it down your ungrateful throat. He's been very patient with you."

Ichigo stared right into Ulquiorra's eyes. Determination sparked within them. "Has he? Well, if he wants me to eat than surely he can tell me that himself. Not have one of his long-haired freaks tell me otherwise."

Ulquiorra glared at Ichigo, restraining all his desires his slap the boy. It wasn't the insults that were making him ticked—it was the obvious disobedience coming from the boy. "You want Aizen to tell you what to do? Like a whiny little boy? Fine, I'll get him for you." Ulquiorra, of course, could have taken care of this situation himself. He just thought it was about time his master dealt with the brat.

Ichigo smiled to himself as Ulquiorra left. "Prefect."

It was about ten minutes later when Ulquiorra returned with Aizen at his side. Ulquiorra had been explaining the situation to his master, who just seemed slightly irritated by this inconvenience as much as Ulquiorra. The tray of food had been brought to Ichigo moments before the two had entered. Yet Ichigo had not eaten one bite. Instead, he had chosen to stay on his bed, staring up at his ceiling.

The moment Aizen saw the man, he smiled. "Kurosaki-kun, may I ask why you aren't eating?"

There was no reply for a moment. "Why should it matter to you?"

Aizen looked confused by the statement. "Because, I decide how things are run around here."

Ichigo stood up, walking over to the pair, his hands inside his pockets. "This is just one big game to you, isn' it? It's all just one big game to you, isn't it? Messing around with my emotions, hurting the people I love?"

"Kurosaki-kun, you're so melodramatic." Aizen smiled at Ichigo as if he were just an overly emotional toddler.

Something, took over Ichigo's mind. He didn't know if it was an feeling or instinct, all he knew was that he balled one of his hands into a tight fist, pulling it out of his pocket and punched Aizen right on his nose. He heard Aizen shout with surprise, ordering Ulquiorra to restrain him. He felt Ulquiorra grip his wrist, painfully twisting it behind his back. Ichigo watched as Aizen stood up, his nose now bleeding. He didn't care what sort of punishment he got, he didn't care if this meant Aizen was going to torture him until the end of his days.

He had punched Aizen for all he had done to him

And he had his vow to keep.

Another promise to protect those he loved.

So, for that single moment, all was right in Ichigo's world.

_

* * *

_Farrin was writing down notes for her Espada when she felt it happen. She had sensed it was coming before it actually happened, for she had removed her head from her propped elbow and dull expression went to wonder. The sudden change in spiritual pressure did not shock her like for Granz. It was much like Aizen's, heavy and suffocating, and forced Granz to stop performing his experiment. But Farrin knew that this was not Aizen's.

"What...is...going...on?!" He manged to choke out.

Farrin placed a hand onto her side, her eyes shifting from left to right. Could it be possible? Was it...it couldn't be....She looked down at the tile ground, her head cocked to one side. The position she was in plus the amounting pressure forced Farrin to fall out of her stool and smack face first onto the tile. Who did this pressure belong too?

Her hand never left her side. The pressure was growing even greater with every passing second. It was the most terrifying feeling Farrin had ever sensed. It crept into every vine in her body, making her feel ice cold and pleading for warmth. The pressure gripped onto the very core of soul and shook it wildly. And yet, at the same time, it miraculous felt soothing as if a snake was wrapping itself around her body.

The place where her hand was burned with pain and Farrin clenched her teeth, trying not scream. "Lu....ci....fer....." Was all she said before her world went black.

* * *

Author's notes:

Hell? HUH? Where did that come from? I dunno, hell was mentioned in Bleach, so it's safe to assume who lives there right? It's a fanfic....I already mentioned the King..sooo.

And don't think much into the Tatsuki/Ishida part...I know I didn't.

Nouri....I love him. I love his personality, history and everything. I'm going to make a book entirely about him. And I felt that part was kinda rushed....wasn't to sure. But if I lingered to long on it, I would have ended up getting into his WHOLE HISTORY. Which I'm saving for a another chapter.

Oh, and guess Aizen getting punched in the face was good...XD I had fun writing it.

Hm, well...I noticed that I have a lot of people on my alert system. Well, I do enjoy that...I kinda also feel a little put out when people don't review. I work really hard on this story and it would be nice to get some feedback. So, I'll tell you what. If more people (I won't say the number) review this chapter, then I swear that I will have the next chapter out by this weekend. And there will Aizen/Ichigo stuff...not them just talking... in next chapter...and you know...yeah...

More editing done, so less mistakes. Yay!

_._


	17. The Test of the Lion

I do not own Bleach

Here you guys go! : D As promised! Thanks so much for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**The Test of a Lion's Pride**

**

* * *

H**ueco Mundo was still. Everything was silent. No one moved an inch as they gazed around at their surroundings. This new resitu plagued through the halls, creeping through the bodies of the inhabitants like a hand touching ice. The weak fell easily against this foreign enemy, not able even stand up against the pressure. The Espada did not know whether to interpret this as Aizen or someone else. But the general conciseness was clear—whosoever this spiritual pressure belonged too, it was terrifying. It sent shiver done the spine of the most senior Espada. Yet it was oddly peaceful, cool and refreshing.. It as if a madman was trying to convince others that he was sane--even after having killed seven others.

In the darkness of Aizen's study, the Hōgyoku sat on its pedestal, it's insides buzzing with activity. _Do you feel that? Can you taste it? Can you just feel its power! I want it...__**I want it!**_

Orihime was sitting in her bedroom, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Shoulders hunched, her body withering with anguish. _What is this? Why is there so much pain?_

* * *

Aizen was still glaring Ichigo down, his face livid. His hand was on his nose, blood flowing in between fingers and staining his white uniform. Ulquiorra tighten his grip on Ichigo's arms as Aizen approached them. Ichigo should have been afraid of what would happen next but he wasn't. He continued to scowl at Aizen as he stepped closer.

Aizen stopped as he felt a freezing embrace fill the small room. He turned around, wondering if someone had come into the room uninvited.

And than quite unexpectedly, pain erupted inside both Aizen and Ichigo. Aizen placed his bloody hand onto his forehead, while Ichigo struggled to break his arms away from Ulquiorra. However Ulquiorra would not allow it. In fact, he made his grip even tighter than before. He was watching his creator with a look of panic on his face. What should he do? Aizen had not given him any orders to leave Ichigo...but he was in pain...

Aizen in pain? There was something wrong with that scenario.

Ichigo bit his lip, trying not to cough blood onto the white floor. This was more than Ichigo could take. He felt as if every organ in his body were being pierced with white hot knives. He wanted it to fade, to black out, to die...

* * *

Farrin was still on the floor, blood dripping from her cracked skull. Her mouth was slightly opened, her eyes half lidded but it was easy to tell that she was no longer in this world. Szayel was shaken by the events that were taking place. He was sitting down, his back against the wall. Every inch of him was being suppressed this spiritual pressure. What the hell was this? Why was the resitu suffocating him? It wasn't Aizen's, he knew that. Nor was it Gin's...his wide eyes looked over at Farrin.

"What had that stupid woman said? I heard her..." He mumbled. "Does she know was going on?"

He tried to stand up, but found it impossible. Szayel swallowed his pride, forcing himself over to Farrin's body by any means necessary. He eventually got to where she lay, reaching to where her hand had been clutching her body.

Removing her hand, he placed it at her side. He then took his own hand on the spot Farrin's had been. It was as if he touched the surface of a very hot stove. He clenched his teeth, removing his hand. Careful not to get his hands burned again, he lifted his Fraccion's shirt. What was revealed underneath shocked Szayel.

A black "L" was literally craved into the girl's body.

What was that suppose to mean?

Szayel gazed down as Farrin groaned and her eyes were given back the torch of life. The moment this happened, the foreign resitu vanished. The incredibly pressure left the room and everyone seemed relieved that the enduring pain had finally swept pass. Relief soon turned panic as the Arrancar began to question the events at hand.

"Was it the Soul Society?"

"How could it have been them? No one there has a a spiritual pressure that vast!"

"Is everyone alright?"

"What just happened?!"

The questions were muttered among the corridors, the kitchens, the dining room, floating to everyone in the vicinity. Fear turned into curiosity and pain turned into indifference. How dare anyone attack the Hueco Mundo unawares! Whoever did this would most certainly pay!

It was only Farrin who screamed.

* * *

Once the foreign power had disappeared, Aizen ordered Ulquiorra to stay in the room with Ichigo. He gazed at Ichigo with anger in his eyes. "I'll deal with you when I get back." He said, wiping the blood from his face. Ichigo clenched his teeth, feeling very sick. He wanted Ulquiorra to let go of him but the Arrancar had not budged from his death-grip. Ichigo tried to struggle, only to feel Ulquiorra's hold become even tighter.

"Ah..." Ichigo took in a deep breath. "Let go..."

"No." Ulquiorra said. "Aizen-sama gave no instructions to release you."

"But--"

"You're getting just what you deserve. You've had this coming for months."

Ichigo didn't move after that, standing very still as he waited for Aizen to return. His mind was foggy, thoughts running through his mind like a speeding freight train. What had just happened? Why was the room so cold?

_Everything was just so painful..._

_I can't...I can't think at all..._

_My mind's mess..._

He closed his eyes and his body began to limp. He wasn't sure what was coming over him...but he felt like falling to sleep...

His mind...

Aizen returned within a span of thirty minutes, opening the door and looking as menacing as he did before. His dark eyes landed right on Ichigo's sickly face but he spoke to Ulquiorra, "I was not able to locate the culprit but it does seem we have been attacked by a foreign entity. I want you to gather the rest of the Espada to discuss the matters at hand."

"Aizen-sama, does this include--"

"Yes, it includes number seven. Nouri's not here, so we'll have to use Farrin. Be sure to tell Szayel to bring her along."

Ulquiorra gave the deepest of bows, letting go of Ichigo before rushing to the tasks at hand. Ichigo fell to his knees, his mind buzzing with unwanted emotions. Aizen could tell that the boy was not feeling well, but he took no pity on him. He walked slowly over to the other man, his expression like that of a predator after his prey. Ichigo only looked up when Aizen was right in front of him, their eyes locked onto each other.

Ichigo could see that the man's face was quite clean and his nose was healed, but there was blood staining his white uniform. He inwardly laughed at that.

"Get up." Aizen said. Ichigo didn't respond. "Don't make me ask a second a time." Again, nothing. Ichigo just glared at Aizen. Grasping Ichigo by the collar of his shirt, he yanked Ichigo to his feet with all his strength.

"Stand, now." Ichigo knew from the start that he was treading in cold water. He lifted his head up, his eyes still narrowed. He had no idea what had taken over in those few moments between Aizen and him. All he had known was that he wanted to hurt Aizen, make him pay for what all that he had done to Ichigo. Taking away his future, his friends and family. There had been so many other options available to Ichigo. He could have just talked back, given Aizen a hard time. But in those brief seconds, confronting Aizen had seemed just right.

And Ichigo did no regret what he did.

He used his own legs to support his weight and Aizen let go. "You're pale." He said, though he didn't really seem to care. "Why don't you go eat?"

"I don't need it." Ichigo grumbled.

"I wasn't asking."

"Really? Because it seemed like you were--"

Aizen struck Ichigo's face with the palm of his hand. Ichigo gaped, placing his hand where Aizen had just slapped. Despite everything Aizen had done to him, it all had been psychological. He had never become psychical with Ichigo. He clenched his teeth, ready to hit back if he had too. Aizen eyed Ichigo's forming fists and sighed.

"Put your hands down." Aizen said, not even bothering to raise his voice this time. Ichigo, once again, did not listen. Aizen rose his spiritual pressure, forcing Ichigo to his knees again. "Put them down."

Ichigo did what he told this time. He wanted to vomit--both psychically and mentally. Aizen's spiritual pressure lifted slightly, which allowed Ichigo to stand up once more. He rubbed his face and headed towards his tray of food. He picked up a bowl of rice and started to eat with his back towards Aizen. The man must be feeling full of himself right now for this was the first time that he had really gotten Ichigo to listen to him.

"Good boy, see how easy that was? I guess practice makes prefect." Aizen did seem quite pleased with himself.

Once Ichigo was finished, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, turning around to see that Aizen had not once looked away from Ichigo. Those cold eyes met Ichigo's through a kind of mist. But it did not scare him—Ichigo's determined gaze was not phased.

"Ichigo-kun, how long have you been here?" Aizen questioned.

"Four months." Ichigo responded.

"That's a long time for someone to be here. What have you done for me?"

"Nothing nor do I plan to."

Aizen smiled, "Not plan to? Well, let me reinstall a point. Orihime's life lays in the decisions you make tonight."

"No! You need her!" Ichigo spat. "You wouldn't kill her! You're just using her as a means to control me!"

"Am I, Ichigo?" Aizen smiled widen, but it was a different smile from the ones Ichigo remembered. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but it was as if Aizen was beaming as a parent would when braggin about their children. "How do you know what Farrin tells you is not false? Why do you trust her so blindly?"

Ichigo knitted his eyebrows together. "What are you talking about..."

"Farrin has an amazing ability to get people to believe anything she tells them." Aizen said, stepping closer to Ichigo. "Nouri has that wonderful talent as well. They lie beautifully."

Ichigo still looked confused, backing against the wall as Aizen came closer. "What have they..."

"They lied to you because I told them to do so." Aizen said, now standing mere inches from the man. He leaned over and whispered into the man's ear. " Don't you remember? They're _my _creations. _I _control everything they do."

Ichigo didn't move, not knowing if he should believe Aizen's words. Was it possible? Had he just been blinded by his loneliness? Had Nouri been lying about their entire friendship? Was Farrin just as cold-hearted as Ichigo remembered hearing? But no...Ichigo had to remember that despite Aizen's words, there had been something human about them. Something that separated them from everyone else.

but he had to remember, Aizen, the man who had destoryed everything from him, was telling him this. Why on earth would he trust Aizen?

Aizen contuined his speech. "Ichigo, let me tell you something. Your little sisters, at this very moment, are being attacked. They are going to be captured and brought here. And you know who I sent to fetch them?"

Ichigo shivered, not liking how the man's breath tickled his neck. "Nouri and Grimmjow. Nouri left without complaint because remember, he's mine. He follows any order I give him. Everything in this castle is mine. Orihime, the Espada..they all listen to me. Did you honestly think you would be able to find any solitude with them?" He pulled back, eye-level with Ichigo, cupping his chin. "I own their free-will, whether they realize it or not. Whether they like it or not." He shook Ichigo slightly, "And you know what? You're here to work for me, so your will also belongs to me. You're mine."

Ichigo's confusion was dissolved and replaced with indignation. "Yours? _Yours? _I don't belong to anyone!"

He attempted to pull away from Aizen, but failed. Aizen gripped the younger man's arm, pulling him close to his face, so close that Ichigo swore he could see every wrinkle underneath those possessive eyes. Ichigo tried to tug away from his grip but this caused Aizen to hold him even harder. So hard in fact that Ichigo was sure that his bones would crack from the pressure.

"Damn it, let me go!." Ichigo grumbled. But to his displeasure, Aizen did the exact opposite. He used his other hand to lift Ichigo's face to the side as his lips trailed down Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo stopped trying to struggle, comprehending the gravity of his situation."Sto--"

Aizen clamped a hand over Ichigo's mouth. "Be quiet." He lifted his hand up and leaned in closer to Ichigo. Each individual finger caressed over Ichigo's lips for one moment. Ichigo's breath shook slightly and slowly Aizen captured them in a kiss. The same wondrous feeling that had erupted inside of Aizen the night before rekindled itself, but this time only as a small flame. Aizen was no doing this for pleasure, more to drive home the lesson that he was the dominant one. Ichigo reacted quite predictably, trying to shove Aizen away. However Aizen wouldn't let him. He wrapped his arms around the Ichigo's waist, pulling him closer to his chest.

Ichigo groaned, loathing every second of this encounter. He just wanted Aizen to let him go and walk as far from here to Pluto a million times over. This wasn't the bastard that had captured Ichigo! This was some weird parallel universe Aizen that was a homosexual. Or bisexual, like it really made a difference to Ichigo's situation. Aizen stopped for a brief second, allowing himself to take a breath before latching his lips onto Ichigo's neck again.

"Aizen, let go." Ichigo said.

"I told you to be quiet." Aizen said in hushed tones, his hand traveling down Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo placed his hands on the older man's shoulders, trying to push him away. Aizen took Ichigo's hands, grasping them into one of his own. He placed them high above his head. He smiled despite Ichigo's angry expression. "Good, this is much better. You're sparing your sweet sisters from any pain I may inflict when they arrive. Who knows? They might have a peaceful first night here."

Ichigo closed his eyes, not daring to do anything that might make Aizen change his mind. There was a good chance that his sisters would be perfectly fine. From what he remembered a few months ago when he had been fought Nouri, the man was strong. Yet Ichigo wasn't postive of getting past shinigami like Urahara or his father. But if he was teamed up with Grimmjow...his sisters also had a horrible chance of being brought here. He closed his eyes as Aizen bit his neck, drawing blood. He licked the blood away, causing Ichigo to cringe. He knew that this was payback for what Ichigo had done to him.

Aizen's other hand was going underneath Ichigo's shirt, feeling the tense muscles. "Relax. As long you do what I command, no one will be hurt."

Ichigo didn't say anything. What was coming over Aizen? Why was he doing this to Ichigo?

As if Aizen had read Ichigo's mind, he said. "I've watched you for six years...a decade almost. You grew up from a headstrong teenager into a virtuous adult. I don't know why I'm doing this..." He softly nipped at Ichigo's bottom lip, before kissing him once more. Ichigo didn't know how he should react to Aizen statement. _What was going on with you, Aizen?_

Ichigo had become so immersed with his own thoughts, that he barely noticed Aizen slipping his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. It was a smooth and wet and took Ichigo a minute to register what was going on. This was going to far. Ichigo had every intention of biting the man's tongue but than he remembered his sisters.

And Orihime.

And Tatsuki.

Tatsuki...he had once kissed Tatsuki like this. In the days when he had left his childhood behind and had grasp her hand within his. The world had seemed to be in bliss back than, despite the tragedies of war. Everything in his life had been stable and than his life had been thrown into the arms of the wind.

His world.

His future.

His friends.

His family...

He felt as if they had been slipping through his fingers.

Tatsuki had been one of his only comforts in that confusing era. At least she had been able to make him smile.

Yet he did not want to remember those happy days for they had long since past. Those days were no longer apart of his reality.

Aizen, Las Noches, Nouri, Farrin, Ulquiorra...this was his reality. He was going to have to protect those he cared about in a different way. His eyes narrowed, vowing that no matter what happned, he would not allow anyone who he loved to be harmed. Even if it meant his own death. He had been blind these last few months, feeling sorry only for himself. But he knew that all of this would have to change.

He promised.

Aizen explored Ichigo's mouth, before slowly drawing away. He let go of Ichigo's hands, allowing them to drop back down to his side. He whispered, "You'll be leaving after my meeting is over. Remember the decisions you make tonight will affect your sisters." He gave one last lingering kiss before finishing his speech, "Your mission is to kill Arisawa Tatsuki—remember that."

* * *

Yuzu defended herself against the blast of spiritual pressure that came Nouri's transformation. Karin gripped her arm, pulling Yuzu closer to her and Chad stayed in front of them, watching the sight with both bewilderment and suspicion. He was not entirely sure if he could trust this new man or not. He might be betraying Aizen, but it didn't mean that the man had his own agendas planned. He could still be a threat.

The transformation was nothing like Yuzu had ever witness. Whenever there was a battle, she had never been allowed near them. This meant she did not really understand what it was look liked when Arrancars released their swords. The man called Nouri was as horrible as it was wondrous to watch.

His former partner had jumped into the air, watching with a look of loathing on his face.

How could this stupid kid do this to him? He was going to kill him! Tear him from limb to limb...

Grimmjow stopped his savage thoughts for a brief moment when Nouri had finished his transformation. There was other stun mummer that rippled through bystanders. Grimmjow had never actually seen Nouri release his sword. It wasn't that he was interested, he had just heard through numerous rumors that Nouri's was a transformation worth watching. Even Aizen had intinally expressed an interest in it--and it wasn't because of his power. It was because of the way Nouri looked. Grimmow could never figure out why someone's appearance would cause such a stir. But now he knew why. Whenever an Arrancar went into his true form, their bodies usually changed shape, making them less human. Nouri was the exact opposite.

He looked exactly like a human.

His matted hair was gone, replaced with a lock of wavy black hair. He appeared younger, even, with a youthful glow in his face. His white suit had vanished to be placed a dark green uniform with his shirt tucked in and black boots. One of the most visible features was a red tag wrapped around his elbow. It seemed to have sort of symbol, but no one could see it at the angle Nouri was standing in.

He stood straight as a solider, with his eyes looking up right at his foe. His eyes were no longer green but a deep, dark blue. "I'm sorry, Grimmjow. But I won't let this happen...not if I can help it."

_Marine, I'm sorry, _Nouri thought. _I'm sorry for everything I have done._

_

* * *

_**_Writer'_s Notes**:

Good? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want me to smash my head into the wall? This was the first time I have done a scene this intimate...so...please don't yell at me if it was bad or not...

So, like uh...leave a review...I would be thrilled if the same number of people left me reviews...who knows what might happen?

And thanks for everyone did review last time and I didn't get a chance to respond yet! I was busy writing this chapter before Sunday came. I'll get to it as soon as I can.

I can't believe this story one years old! D : I'm sorry dusty! Happy very belated b-day!

Dusty: Yeah, that's right. You give me a happy b-day present. I want cookies!

-_- No.

Yes.

No. Go to hell, Dusty. These are my cookies.

WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA! I thought you loved me?

No. : D *Latches onto something Disney related*

O.- Meanie.


End file.
